Just Friends
by fancypants123
Summary: Percy Jackson is a normal high school kid. Well, maybe normal isn't the best description. Percy has special powers, that he's never told anyone about. But when he meets a girl named Annabeth, he finds out the truth about himself, and is thrown into a whole new world. The events in the books never took place. Percabeth. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**  
**Hey everybody! I'm a little new at this, so sorry if I'm making any mistakes here :P**

**So first off, this story is written in the context that the books never happened, but there will still be mythology in the story. So fear not! This will not be some sappy love story about Percy and Annabeth (oh who am I kidding, that'll be in there too) but (hopefully) a good action/adventure/romance story. Anyways, lets get too it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Do I really have to say that every time? Idk, I guess I will anyway :P**

Percy's POV

"Percy, wake up! You have a week of school left and then you can sleep in all you want!" my mother called.

"Butiwannasleepnow..." I mumbled, face stuck into my pillow.

My mother walked into my room and I looked up at her. She had a stern look on her face.

"Nico will be here to pick you up any minute now, you don't want to keep him waiting."

I put my head back on my pillow and thought to myself. There is no way Nico is even awake yet. He lived across the hall from us, and if I concentrated, I thought I could here him snoring. I just mumbled to my mom, "ok."

I crawled out of bed and went to take a shower. As soon as I stepped under the water I felt a hundred times better. Water always has that effect on me, I'm not sure why, but I've always just loved everything about water. I started playing around with the water droplets, making shapes in the air with them, swirling them around my with my fingers. Did I mention I could do that? I have no idea how, but I figured it out when I was younger. I still haven't told anyone about it, not even my mom. I'm afraid they'll think I'm a freak.

I let out a long, contented sigh. Only one more week at Goode High School, and then I was free for the whole summer. I was especially excited because I've been part of a sailing club for a few years now, and I had finally convinced Nico to join. He said no at first, but when I started calling him a wimp and saying he probably just couldn't swim, he agreed to go. Just to prove me wrong, no doubt!

I stepped out of the shower, and willed the water on me to go down the drain. It flew off of me and poured into the shower. Now completely dry, I went and got dressed. I grabbed a pair of black shorts, and my favourite green t shirt. Mom always told me it matched my eyes. Green. Sea green. Like the sea. Yeah, I like the sea. The sea is really nice. All those waves, and the fish and the-

"PERCY!"

"Coming mom!"

I came into the kitchen, and smiled. My mom had made me blue pancakes. Don't ask about the blue, it's a long story.

I tucked into the food and was about to grab more when Nico walked in.

"Dude, ever heard of knocking?" I asked him.

"Are you kidding me? I practically live here! Besides, I've never heard you knock before walking into my house." Nico replied, with an eyebrow raised.

"Is that right? I would hope my son would have better manners than that." said my mom.

"Uh, well see, I... Hey Nico, want some pancakes?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"No time, we gotta go, like, now."

I looked over at the clock. Shoot! Only five minutes to get to school. Gods if I'm late again...

I grabbed my backpack, hugged my mom goodbye and raced downstairs after Nico. We got into his car, which was parked behind the apartment complex, and he sped out onto the road.

"Take it easy Nico, its not that big a deal if we're late." I said nervously, as we narrowly missed a taxi. The driver of which was now giving Nico a very rude hand gesture. Nico didn't mind, he gave it right back.

"Don't worry about it Perce, I'll get us there in time."

We got to the school and were just running to our lockers when we heard a voice.

"You two. My office. Now."

We both groaned. Gods, not her. Anybody but her. That was Ms. Smith, our principal. She doesn't like us very much. I don't like her either. She was also the one who told me if I was late one more time I would have detention for the rest of the year.

"Sit." Ms. Smith said. We were in her office now.

"Why are you two late? Again."

"Well see here's the thing Ms. Smith," Nico started to explain, "We were driving here like normal, and would have been on time. Then all of a sudden, some an angry Turkish man in a taxi cuts me off, and then proceeded to, 'flip me the bird'. All that emotional stress, I just had to pull over and calm down. I wasn't fit to drive safely."

I tried not to smile. Yeah, that's exactly what happened. Nico was always pretty good at making up stories.

Ms. Smith turned to me next.

"Is this what happened Percy?"

"Oh yes, Ms. Smith. I think Nico was very responsible, not carrying on driving. Could have been very dangerous." I said matter-of-factly.

Ms. Smith sighed. "I don't know what to do with you two. But I guess today, ill let you go. I have to deal with a new student."

I looked at Nico, and I had to resist the urge to high five him. I could tell he was feeling the same way. We got up and started to walk out, but just then the door opened, and well, let's just says it made my day.

**So? What do you think? Whos gonna come through the door? Obvious I bet, but hey, gotta end somewhere. So give me a review and tell me what you think. Anything is helpful, and it would sure mean a lot to me. *puppy dog face***


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, heres chapter two. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

I was on my way to my new school, thinking what a waste it was to only go for a week. I could be at home finishing my designs, I'm no where near finished the supports system for the arches, and the glass roof- you know what, never mind. I was thinking that we could have waited another week to move. I used to live in San Francisco, and all of my friends were back there. Now I have to spend five days with a bunch of kids I don't know. Wonderful.

I arrived at my new school, Goode High, and made my way to the principal's office. She had called me last night and said to come in during first period, so she would be finished with any late comers. I asked her secretary if she was in, and she told me to go into her office. I walked over and opened the door, hoping to make a good first impression, and walked straight into him.

He let out a surprised grunt and fell back. I, of course, landed on top of him. I looked down and saw a handsome boy about my age, staring up at me with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Uh, duh... I mean, uh, hey." said the boy.

I didn't say anything. I was looking at his eyes. They were green, my favourite colour. He had really nice eyes... What? Nice eyes? What are you thinking; you don't even know this boy.

"Annabeth, is that you?" asked someone.

I looked up; there were two other people in the room. One was another boy; he also looked to be about my age, maybe a little younger. He had longish black hair, and all black clothes. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. He wasn't doing a very good job.  
The other person in the room was an older woman. She was the one who had spoken.

"Annabeth, is that you?" She repeated.

"Um, yeah, that's me. Ms. Smith?"

"Yes! Oh good, your here. We need to talk about a few things."

"Um, I don't wanna interrupt or anything, but, your kind on top of me..." said the boy on the floor.

"Oh! Sorry." I said, getting off of him.

The other boy started laughing like crazy then, and I felt a little embarrassed. I felt heat rising to my face.

"S'okay." the boy on the floor said, getting up. "I'm Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson." he said, sticking out his hand. "Annabeth, right?"

I was a little taken aback by his sudden friendliness, but I shook his hand anyway.

"Yeah, I'm Annabeth."

"Cool," he said, "I should get going, so, ill see you around I guess."

"Yeah see yeah." I said, then turned back to Ms. Smith as him and the other boy walked out. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Nico's POV

Oh my gods, this was awesome. First she falls on top of him, and then forgets he's even there? Priceless! This is going to be a great day. Time to seriously bug Percy...

Percy's POV

Um, wow. That was, interesting. Did it really just happen? I mean yeah, it seemed real, but gorgeous girls like that don't fall on me. Stuff like that never happens to me. The reason I knew it was real? Nico wouldn't shut up about it.

"Dude, that was hilarious. What a loser."

"She's not a loser!" I said, a little louder than I had intended to. "I mean, she's not a loser."

"Wait wait wait, what was that?" Nico said, starting to grin, "What do you me, 'she's not a loser'?"

My cheeks started to turn a little red. "Nothing, I just meant that, you know, she's new and you shouldn't make fun of her."

"Dude, are you blushing?"

"No!"

"Yeah, you totally are! Oh my gods, this is awesome, I've gotta find Travis."

"No. Don't even think about doing that." I said.

I was a little worried now, this wasn't even that big of a deal, but if Travis found out, he and Connor would blow this way out of proportion.

"Yeah, I think I will tell him." Nico said.

"Nico, I swear to the gods, if you tell them, I will drown you fourth period."

Nico's face paled. We had swimming classes fourth period. I'm a great swimmer, but Nico, not so much. He tends to stay in the shallow end.

"Hey come on, Perce, i was just jokin around. You knew that right?" he laughed nervously.

"Sure yeah were." I said, shaking my head.

"And what did you mean when you said, swear to the gods? Isn't there supposed to be one god?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't know why I said that, it just sorta came out." I said.

"Yeah well whatever, should we get to class?" he said.

"I think ill skip until second, Mrs. Dodds told me id get detention too if I was late again, and she will for sure! I might get something to eat, wanna come with?"

"Nah, I wanna talk to Thalia. I'll see yeah in third." he said, and walked off.

Jeeze, Nico and Thalia. Now that was one strange couple. Well, I shouldn't say couple, because they aren't actually together, but Nico obviously really likes her. He's just too scared to ask her out, doesn't want to ruin their friendship.

So I started walking back to the front door, I was going to go grab a muffin or something from a restaurant down the street, when I heard someone walk out of a classroom behind me.

"Percy! Hey man, what's up?"

Travis. Oh god, I hope Nico hasn't told him anything.

"Hey Travis, have you talked to Nico recently?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I texted him last night about homework, but no, didn't even see him this morning. Why?" he said, walking the other way down the hall.

I turned and walked backwards, "Don't worry about it, just curious."

"Alright pal, see yeah later." he called down the hall, and then turned a corner.

I let out a sigh of relief, and then turned around. And of course, I walked right into her.  
_ _

**Sorry guys, I know that one was pretty dull, but it'll get better soon, I promise. I also forgot to say before, Percy and Nico don't know about the gods, but Annabeth does. That's it, thanks for reading!**

**NOW REVIEW, OR ELSE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is chapter three. Hope this ones a bit more exciting. If this one isn't I promise the next one will be, I'm just not sure how long it will take leading up to the action.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

So yeah, I walked right into her. I had just said bye to Travis, and I turned around, right into her. She screamed, and the book she was reading flew in the air as she fell back. With reflexes I didn't know I had, I grabbed her with one arm then spun around and snatched her book out of the air with the other. I was a little confused for minute, then I shook it off and looked down at the girl I was holding.

"Hey, uh, really sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you ok?" I asked, worried I had hurt her.

"Nono, I'm ok." she said after staring at me for a minute. "It's not your fault, I wasn't looking either."

She looked really familiar, but I didn't know where id seen her before. I was finding it hard to concentrate. She sure was pretty. Not just pretty, beautiful. She had curly blonde hair and a perfect tan. She was wearing little owl earrings. I was thinking again about how good looking she was, when I looked into her eyes. They were gray, like storm clouds, and kind of ruined the picture. At the moment they looked a little dreamy, but they quickly changed. They seemed to be analyzing me, trying to get inside my head. Honestly it freaked me out a little, so I looked away. I spotted her book in my hand and looked at it. It was written in Greek, I couldn't have read it otherwise, I'm dyslexic by the way, but for some reason I can read Greek easily. I read the cover, then held it up.

"Architecture?" I asked, hoping this wasn't super awkward.

The girls eyes lit up and she broke into a huge smile.

"Ya! I love architecture, it's so fascinating. All the math and angles, and supports, and pillars... I'm actually working on a few buildings of my own right now." she said cheerfully.

I had stopped paying attention when she said math, but nodded anyway as I stood her back up.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked her.

She just looked at me like I was a complete idiot.

"Are you kidding me? I met you fifteen minutes ago. In the principles office? This morning? You were there? I fell on you?"

"Oh, hey! You're Annabeth! Ya, gods, how could I forget?" I said, finally remembering, but feeling kind of stupid for forgetting so quickly.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Ya, what's wrong with you?" she teased, "do you have a brain?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." I pouted.

She smiled again. Gods I love that smile.

"Hey, are you doing anything right now?" I asked her.

"Well no actually, I don't have to go to first period; Ms. Smith said I could wait until second."

"Good, then your free. I was going to grab something to eat, you wanna come too?" I asked, giving her my winning smile.

She looked a little unsure. "I don't know Percy; I can't be late for next period..."

"Don't worry; it'll only take a few minutes. You can tell me all about your architecture stuff."

"Alright, I guess that's ok. Where are we going?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I hadn't thought of that." I said with a frown.

Annabeth laughed. "We'll find somewhere. Come on." And she led the way out the door.

Annabeth's POV

We walked down the street a bit and decided on a little cafe on the corner. Id never been down this way before, but the cafe smelled amazing and I was already glad we came in. We sat down at a table for two by the window, and talked for a few minutes before the waitress came over. I ordered a coffee, but Percy's order was a bit strange.

"And what would you like sir?" the waitress asked Percy.

Percy grinned, as if he liked being called sir. "I'll have a hot chocolate and chocolate chip muffin."

The waitress nodded and started to leave.

"Wait!" called Percy, and she turned around expectantly. "You don't have any, blue muffins, do you?"

The waitress just stared at him for a couple seconds.

"No sir." she said, and then hurried off like she thought he was crazy.

"Blue muffins? What was that all about?" I asked him, amused.

Percy grinned sheepishly down at the table, "Whenever my mom bakes for me, she always goes out of her way to make everything blue. Its just a little tradition we have."

Percy looked back up from the table and saw me smiling.

"I know its stupid, but you don't have to laugh at me." he said, slightly angry.

"I'm not laughing at you genius, I just think that sounds like a nice thing to have with your mom. I don't see my mom a lot..."

"Why, are your parents split up?" Percy asked innocently.

"I don't want to talk about it." somewhat forcefully. I saw that Percy looked a little hurt, I didn't mean to do that, I was just trying to let him know I was serious.

My mom. Touchy subject. Shouldn't have even brought it up. See, my mom, well she's a goddess. And that makes me a demigod. My mom is Athena. You know the really smart one? Well anyway, gods aren't allowed to visit or speak with their kids, so I've only seen my mom once or twice. Other demigods understand, but trying to make something up to explain to a mortal is difficult, and not worth the trouble.

I guess I looked pretty angry just then, 'cause Percy started apologizing.

"Look Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy or anything, I was just talking, I, uh. Never mind." he looked back down at the table sadly.

"You didn't do anything wrong Percy, its just private ok?"

He looked up at me, and our eyes met. Did I mention he has really nice eyes? I think I got lost in there for a minute or two, but I was brought back to earth by the waitress bringing our stuff.

I felt heat rising to my face and quickly picked up my coffee cup so he wouldn't notice. Percy was still staring at me, so I coughed and he shook his head. Percy picked up his muffin quickly, but I thought I saw some red on his cheeks before he could hide his face. Why was Percy staring at me? Does he like me? I don't like him, I don't even know him. But he's is pretty good looking, handsome even. Wait Annabeth, back up. Handsome? Snap out of it. You're not some boy crazy lunatic that falls in love instantly. Wait, love? Who said anything about love? Why is that even part of this conversation? Why am I having a conversation with myself? Oh Hades, I'm going crazy.

"So, where did you move from?" Percy asked me.

I explained to him the story. I use to live in San Francisco with my dad, but he got a new job out here so we had to move. He also thought it was dumb to move with a week of school left.

"Well do you like it here, so far?"

"I don't know, I don't have any friends. So I won't have anything to do all summer." I said sadly.

"Wait, aren't I your friend?" Percy asked, confused.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Strange, quite rarely do I not think of something.

"Oh gee, makes me feel so special." Percy said sarcastically.

"Get over it Seaweed Brain."

Percy looked offended. "Seaweed Brain? Where did that come from?"

What I wanted to say was, every time I look in your eyes I think of the sea, and since you don't have a brain your head is probably filled with seaweed. But I thought the first part might come out weird, so I changed it up a bit.

"Well, you obviously don't have a brain, and something has to take up all that empty space. And kelp just seemed right." I said with a smirk.

"Ya, you think you're so smart? I can give you a nickname too!"

"Try it, Kelp Head."

Percy thought for a moment then blurted out, "Wise Girl!"

Wise Girl? That was his great name? I couldn't help it, I cracked up. That's was the worst name ever!

"Well thanks Seaweed Brain, that's actually more of a compliment." I said when my laughter subsided.

"Ya, yeah." he grumbled.

Percy looked really cute when he was frustrated. No no no. Didn't just think that. The thoughts gone.

I took another sip of coffee as I checked the clock, and almost choked on it.

"Oh Styx! Percy we're late!" I got up and fiddled through my pockets for some money.

"Its alright, I got it." Percy said, placing a twenty on the table.

"No Percy, you don't have to that. I can-"

"Do want to be more late?"

No, I did not. So I shut up and we ran out of the cafe and back to school.

"I have history where is that?" I asked Percy frantically.

"No worries, ill show you."

I followed Percy through the school and he finally stopped outside a classroom.

"Thanks Percy, and thanks for the coffee." I said with a smile.

He smiled back. "Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

"I don't think so. No friends, remember?"

"Do you wanna go see a movie or something? A bunch of my friends are going to a party, but I don't want to go. So, you free?" he asked hopefully.

Is he asking me on a date? Not that I wouldn't want to go on a date with him, I really liked him. Just maybe not that way. I thought for a minute. I don't really know Percy, but he seems like a nice guy. I guess I could give him a chance.

"Ya, I could do that. I'll have to ask my dad, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"Great, ill call you later then?" Percy said, with a huge smile on his face.

"Ya, sure. You can call me. That's ok." I babbled, a little flustered when I realized he was asking me out. I turned to leave.

"Wait, Annabeth! I need your phone number." he laughed.

"Oh, right."

I scribbled it down on a piece of paper from my note book and handed it to him. I smiled at him then turned for the door again.

"Allow me." he said, opening the door for me.

I smiled and blushed a bit.

"Percy, people will think you have a crush on me." I teased as I walked in.

"Is that such a bad thing?" he replied smoothly as I walked in. I looked back at him, blushing like crazy now, and he winked at me, closing the door. Wow, I have a date.  
_

**The action starts on their date, so probably the next chapter. But I want to introduce Thalia first. So it might be near the end.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope it starts getting exciting now. Thanks to anyone whose even read this far. :D**

**sheilarae1234: I'll keep that in mind. I've been typing most of it on my phone so far, and I had auto correct turned off. The rest should be better though, so thanks. I'll check out some of your stories later**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

Did I just do that? Yep, I just did that. And what was with the wink? I never wink at people. I hope she didn't think it was weird. I mean, even if she did it's not a big deal, we're jut friends right? yeah, just friends.

Regardless of what I was thinking, I was pretty darn happy. I practically skipped to my next class, and didn't care when my teacher started yelling at me for being late.

"Dude, what's with the smile?" Nico asked, a little weirded out. "Are you high?"

I just shook my head and kept on smiling. Seaweed Brain. Not a bad name. I hope she doesn't actually think I'm stupid. I gotta show her I'm smart some how. Hmm...

Nico waved his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Percy. Earth to Percy." i didn't say anything. "Grover, we have a problem."

My other friend, Grover, looked up from chewing his pencil. "Why, what's the matter?"

"Percy's a vegetable."

"Here." Grover said, handing Nico a bottle of water.

I wasn't really listening to them, still thinking about Annabeth, then all if a sudden. SPLASH! That brought me back. Nico and Grover were laughing, so was the rest of the class.

"What was that for?" I wasn't really mad, being a little wet doesn't bother me, I can just 'dry off' later.

"Dude, you were day dreaming like crazy. What were you thinking about anyway?" Nico said, still laughing.

My cheeks turned red, "Nothing. Just, you know. Nothing."

Nico's eyes widened. "No way! Your still thinking about that Annabeth girl!"

Grover's looked surprised when he heard her name.

"Do you know her Grover?" I asked.

"Uh, no. I don't think so. Never even heard of her before." he said quickly.

"Sure yeah haven't." I said, suspicious now.

"Honestly guys. I-I haven't. Now leave me alone, I want to finish this home work." and he refused to say another word.

That's class went by quickly and so did the next. Turned out, Annabeth was in my swimming class, so was Nico and he kept smiling and high fiving me the whole time. He's an idiot.

When we were done I was shaking the water out of my ears, and Annabeth said something about trying to get the seaweed out if my hair. She's hilarious, really. Not.

Last period was Greek. And Annabeth was in that class too. This keeps getting better and better. We went in and sat down, and Nico looked up at the clock.

"Thalia's gonna be late. Again." he said with a grin.

Annabeth tapped me on the shoulder. "Wait, Thalia? Does she have black hair and blu-"

She was interrupted by Thalia, bursting through the door.

"I'm here! I'm here! Not late. Yes!" she said happily. She walked over to us then stopped, confused. "Annabeth?"

"Thals!" Annabeth shouted and got up to hug her.

So these two know each other? Strange, I thought Annabeth lived in San Francisco? They both sat down and said they knew each other from a summer camp. I asked if Grover went there as well, and she got all excited.

"Grover's here too? Wow, small world."

She and Thalia went back to talking about random stuff and me and Nico did too. When it was time to go home I told Annabeth I'd see her tonight and got a strange look from Nico. When we got in his car he looked at me.

"Dude, you asked her out? Not bad, not bad at all." he said, a little impressed.

"yeah, I guess so. We're just friends though, so its nothing really."

"Just friends? Sure Percy. Sure."

"So when are you going to ask out Thalia?" I asked him with a smile. Nico practically swerved off the road.

"What? I've told you before, we're just friends, ok?" he said, but he was blushing like crazy.

"Just friends? Sure Nico. Sure." I mimicked him with a smile. That's right, I win. Again.

Nico drove us home and I walked into my apartment. I said hi to my mom and told her I was going to the movies with a friend tonight. She asked who, but I told her she didn't know them. I was telling the truth, I just didn't want her to know it was a girl. Id never hear the end of that. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then headed to my room. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the day I just had. Pretty soon I fell asleep.

In my dream, I was sitting on hill over looking the sea. There was a lighthouse to my left, and a harbour to my right. I turned around and saw a man standing there. He looked to be in his forties, with black hair and green eyes, just like mine. He was wearing Bermuda shorts and a floral t-shirt, and had a thin beard on his chin. He came and sat down next to me.

"Percy, it is nice to finally meet you. You have grown so much, your a man now!" the man smiled at me.

I smiled back automatically, though I didn't know who this man was.

"You know of your powers Percy, and they will help you greatly with coming events." the man said, staring out at the sea.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"It matters not, Percy. What matters is that you are prepared for what is to happen. You will need to go to camp, that is certain. There you will learn more about yourself. And your powers."

I just stared at him, trying to figure out if I had ever met him before.

"Your journey will be perilous, and you will not survive without your friends. And you most certainly will not survive, without this." his hand shined brightly for a moment, and I looked away. When I looked back, he was holding a pen. He handed it to me.

"A pen? How the Hades is a pen supposed to protect me from anything?" I asked, confused.

"When the time is right you will understand." the man stood up. I stood up with him. He turned to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You must not lose faith my son. Even when things feel impossible, and the only solution seems to be giving up. You will find a way."

The man started to walk away, and I tried to follow him, but I couldn't move.

"Wait! Who are you? What does this all mean? And what am I supposed to do with this?" I yelled, holding up the pen. The dream faded, and I woke up, laying on my bed. I checked the clock and realized I had to call Annabeth still. Oh Styx! I hope she doesn't think I stood her up. Wait, Styx? Whatever.

I took out my phone to call Annabeth, but stopped when I noticed something on my bedside table. A pen. I picked it up, and yes, it was the same pen from my dream. Ok, that's weird. I pocketed the pen and called Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting in my room, doing my homework, and Percy still hadn't called. He's not going to call me, he doesn't want to hang out, I thought. I don't care, he's just a jerk. Maybe ill call Thalia and-. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its Percy."

"Oh hi! I was starting to think you weren't going to call." I said, my heart beating a little faster.

"Sorry, I kind of fell asleep. But can I come over now?"

"yeah, but hurry up, the movie is starting soon."

I had given Percy my address at school, so he was going to walk over and pick me up. I could have met him there, but I didn't know where the theatre was.  
I put away my books and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Percy's POV

Turns out Annabeth lived only a few minutes away from me, so I decided to walk. My mom told me I could take the car, but it was a nice night, and the movie theatre wasn't far.  
I got to Annabeth's house and knocked on the door. I thought I heard something growl behind me, but I couldn't see anything. I was going to walk out and investigate but just then the door opened. I was greeted by a man with big round glasses.

"Are you here to deliver my trains?" the man asked me.

"Um, no. I'm Percy, is this Annabeth's house?"

"Oh, of course! Annabeth told me you were coming. Please, come in." said Mr. Chase.

I stepped inside and was amazed at all the stuff lying around. But it wasn't messy, just, full, I guess. There were blueprints and bronze weapons hanging on the walls, little figurines of winged horses and little green soldiers, model airplanes hung from the roof and a lifelike toy train wound its way around the house on a track connected to the wall near the roof. I followed Mr. Chase around tables full of everything you can imagine, and up a flight of stairs into a small room with only a drafting table, a few chairs, and a couch. I guessed Annabeth spent most of her time here, because the table was covered in blueprints and schematics and protractors, and a few books, including the one she had been reading when I ran into her this morning.

"You can sit down in here, ill go get Annabeth." Mr. Chase said.

"Thanks, Mr. Chase." I said as I sat down.

"Please, call me Frederick." And then he left to get Annabeth.

I sat down on the couch and looked at everything on the table. I tried to focus on some of the pages, but all the angles and numbers started floating off the page swimming around in front of me. My eyes started to hurt, so I looked over at the books on the side of the table. I couldn't read them either, except for one. I picked it up and looked at the cover. 'Ancient Greek Architecture'. Hmm. I opened the book and started reading. I was just learning how thick the pillars in the Parthenon had to be to keep the whole thing from collapsing, when Annabeth walked in. She was dressed casually, in skinny jeans and an orange t-shirt. Her short said something, but I didn't bother trying to read it.

"Hi Percy, sorry I kept you waiting."

"Don't worry about it. I was just brushing up on my, 'Ancient Greek Architecture'." I said, holding up the book. "Did you know the Parthenon has-"

Annabeth looked really confused, so I stopped.

"Annabeth? Something wrong?"

"Percy, that book is written in ancient Greek. Were you actually reading that?" Annabeth asked nervously.

I didn't want her to think I was a freak for being able to read Greek perfectly, even though I've never taken real classes before.

"Uh, no. Just kidding. Can you read Greek?" I asked her, laughing nervously.

"yeah, I can. We should get going, don't want to be late for the movie." Annabeth still looked really worried. I wondered why she was acting so strangely, but then pushed the thought aside. Annabeth headed for the door, and I followed her.  
We said goodbye to her dad and walked outside, then headed towards the theatre. I saw the bushes rustling across the street, and wondered if something was in there, the same thing that growled at me earlier. Nah, there's nothing there. Don't want Annabeth to think I'm a wuss.  
The theatre was fifteen minutes from Annabeth's house, but to me it seemed like nothing. Annabeth was really fun to talk to. She was super smart, but really funny too, and she sounded so excited about architecture I was starting to think it sounded pretty cool.  
The theatre was packed, but I slipped through the line and bought us some tickets and a bag of popcorn.  
I hadn't told Annabeth what movie we were going to, and I made her close her eyes whenever I say a sign for it. Why was I doing this? Well, the movie was a documentary of the greatest architectural achievements mankind has ever created. I thought it looked lame, but was sure Annabeth would love it. She did. Lucky for us we were the only ones in the theatre, because every time we saw a new structure, Annabeth would cheer and tell me all about it before the movie did. At one point it showed a hilltop view of the sea, with a harbour on the right and a huge lighthouse on the left. And I could have sworn I'd been there before.  
After the movie we walked down the street and stopped at little food vendor who claimed to sell the greatest enchiladas in the world, and I have to admit, they were pretty good.  
While we ate we talked about random stuff. I asked her about the summer camp she went to, but she seemed like she didn't want to talk about it, so I let it drop. I change the subject to architecture, and she started talking non-stop. I wasn't really listening, just staring at her and thinking how nice her hair looked in the moonlight. I was just wondering what her felt like when I heard a growl behind me. Annabeth didn't seem to notice anything, and I didn't want to worry her, so I turned around casually. Nothing. I tuned back to Annabeth and let her finish, the said we should head home. I offered to walk her back and she accepted. It was dark and a little chilly out. I had to resist the urge to put my arm around Annabeth.  
We were a few blocks from her house, and I decided to take a short cut through the park. We were just getting into the more heavily wooded area when I heard the growl again. But louder this time. Closer. It came again. Deep, viscous, and I felt something else. It almost seemed, evil.  
I turned to ask Annabeth if she had heard it too. The terrified look on her face told me she did. I looked towards the source of the noise, and saw a large shadow stalking through the trees. Annabeth saw it too.

"You know what Percy? I can walk home by myself now." she said shakily. "You can go home."

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? There's obviously something over there. I'm not leaving you here alone."

I grabbed her arm and started walking. She smiled gratefully, but shook her head.

"No, Percy, you have to go. That thing, you don't know what it is, what it can-" Annabeth stopped and stifled a scream.

I turned around, and standing twenty feet away from us was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers. It was glaring straight at us. Annabeth reached behind her and pulled out a bronze knife, which didn't look like it would do much damage, but she held it up defensively.

"Annabeth, get behind me." I said, taking a step forward.

"Percy no, I can't let you." Annabeth argued, trying to push past me. "You don't know what you're-"

Just then, the hound lunged at us. Purely on instinct I pushed Annabeth out of the way. I fell onto my back kicked upwards with both of my legs. My feet connected with the hound's nose, and it let out a surprised yelp as it flew over top of me. I was stunned for a minute, wondering what just happened, but I snapped out of it when the thing took a run at Annabeth, who was lying defenceless on the ground, her dagger out of reach. I ran towards her and body checked the hound away from her, but it lashed out at me, and it's claws raked across my shoulder. I cried out and rolled away from the hounds deadly claws. My shoulder was burning, I put my hand up to it and it came away dripping red. The claws had ripped through to the bone, and I was losing blood. Once the adrenaline in my system wore off, I wouldn't stand a chance. I looked around desperately for a weapon. All I saw were a couple of sticks on the ground near the trees. I picked up the biggest one. I would have liked something sharper, but this would have to do. I turned back to the fight and saw the hound charge at Annabeth again. She was on her feet, and looked ready.

"Annabeth, look out!" I yelled stupidly.

All I did was distract her. She tried to dodge, but one of the hound's paws connected with the back of her head, and she went down. The beast towered over her, and looked like it was about to tear her apart. I threw my stick as hard as I could, and hit the hound in the eye. It fell back in agony and rolled on the ground, howling. I ran over to Annabeth. She was unconscious, but still breathing. I looked for her knife but couldn't find it. She must have dropped it. The hound composed itself, and looked at me with pure hatred. I was about to die. This thing was going to tear me to pieces. It would kill Annabeth too. Suddenly I remembered my dream, and the pen in my pocket.

"I'm an idiot." I said, looking down at the pen. "Something spectacular would be nice right about now!"

Without thinking I uncapped the pen, and it got heavier in my hand. It grew longer, and I was holding a three foot bronze sword. There were ancient Greek letters etched into the blade, but I didn't have time to read them. The hound howled hungrily, and charged right for me.  
_

**Well, what do you think so far? Action right? And I know Annabeth could totally take a single hell-hound by herself, but for the sake of the story, I ask that you let it slide this time. Thanks.**

**Now please, my good ladies a gentlemen. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If I don't really get any reviews I'm going to give up on this for a while. I'll finish it some other time, but I'm not gonna bother rushing if no one cares.**  
**So if you like it, review. It means a lot. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer. I don't not own PJO**

Percy's POV

The hound was hurtling toward me at an impossible speed. If I didn't act now I would die, and so would Annabeth. The thought filled me with determination, and letting my instincts take over, raised my sword. Before I knew it, the beast was upon me, slashing out with its lethal claws. I rolled away from its first onslaught, and the second. But soon grew tired and knew I would have to stand and fight to have any chance. I stopped evading, and the hound set at me with his claws again. I managed to parry away most of them, but several found there mark. I was cut in several places, they weren't deep, but they bled freely. I couldn't keep this up much longer. A planned formed instantly in my mind. I bellowed with rage and swung my blade in a deadly arc. Instinctively, the hound backed away. I let the tip of my sword drop, and fell to my knees. The beast eyed me; sure it had won, as I fell onto my back. I could feel its hot breath on me, as it stalked forward, savouring my fear. It reared up on its hind legs, snarled viciously, and fell forward, jaws aimed at my throat.

Annabeth's POV

The last thing I remembered was Percy yelling at me to look out. Of course I knew to look out, did he think I was an idiot? None the less Percy distracted me, and it was enough time wasted for the hell-hound to crack me over the head with its meaty paws. I must have blacked out. I sat up groggily, and checked my surroundings. I must not have been seeing clearly, because what I saw was impossible. Percy on his feet, with a sword in his hands, battling the hell-hound. He even managed to block some of the hound's swipes, but just as many connected. I heard Percy yell angrily, and swung his blade viciously at his enemy. The hound backed up. Percy's sword dropped. Percy dropped. The hell-hound crept forward slowly, and then reared up on its hind legs. It fell on top of Percy, crushing him. Dream or not, I wasn't about to let this thing kill Percy and get away with it. I looked around, found my knife, and walked toward the hell-hound. I raised my knife to strike between its shoulder blades, but stopped. The hound started to shift, and then its body melted away into shadows, leaving a very frightened and beat up Percy. He had his sword by his side, pointing straight up.

"Percy?" I asked nervously, praying to the gods he was alive.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"What the Hades was in that popcorn?" He said, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my gods Seaweed Brain don't ever do that to me again." I said seriously, my eyes getting a little wet.

"How did you do that? Where did the sword come from? Why aren't you dead?" I had so many questions I needed answered I couldn't get them all out in time.

"Sh-Sh-Sh. Annabeth I think I deserve to have my questions answered first."

I nodded. He was right; this is all brand new to him. He must be sated out of his mind.

"Ok, but let's get back to my house first. I'll explain everything there."

Percy and I staggered back to my house and barged through the door. My father came in to see what was up, and seeing the state Percy was in, helped me lay him down on the couch. My father hurried off and returned with a towel and a glass of water.

"What happened?"

"Hell-hound. In the park. Attacked us. Percy killed it. He's hurt." I gasped. My dad handed me the towel and the water.

"Try to stop the worst of the bleeding; I'm going to run get the nectar you keep in your room. Make him drink some water, it can only help!" He shouted the last part because he was already halfway upstairs.  
I place the towel on his chest where the majority of the cuts were. He had dozens of little scratches on his arms, but they shouldn't be a problem. Percy looked up at me, and looked like he was trying to speak. I shook my head and held up the glass of water. He sipped from it gingerly at first, and then gulped it down quickly. I set the glass aside and looked up for some sign of my father. Where was he? Percy was definitely a demigod. There was no way a mortal could have done that. Nectar should heal him quickly, if only my dad would hurry up!  
I saw him run down the stairs, jumping the last few steps.

"Dad hurry!" I pleaded.

"Its ok, I got it. Just get him to drink this and he should be... Fine."

I looked my father. He had a puzzled look on his face. What was he waiting for? Percy needed help. I heard Percy gasp below me. I looked down at him and saw he was still awake. He was looking a little better. I looked closer and he started to look even better. The cuts on his arms and chest started to close, and the bruises disappeared.

"Percy! You're... healing!" I exclaimed, astounded.

Percy looked down at himself, and then held up his arms. He had a puzzled look on his face. He stood up, and waved his arms around. He spun a circle, checking the rest of his body. His clothes were shredded to pieces, but he looked virtually unharmed. The puzzled look on Percy's face turned into a huge grin.

"Well that's pretty freakin' awesome."

Percy's POV

This was amazing. My wounds had healed before my eyes. I had just killed a giant dog, with a sword that used to be a pen. What? My smile quickly turned to a disbelieving look. This wasn't happening. It was just a really messed up dream. Then I remembered the dog. How really it had felt laying on top of me. How my cuts had felt. I turned to the Chase's.

"What's happening to me?" I asked incredulously.

"You might want to sit down Percy." Annabeth said gently. I sat.

"That thing that attacked us? Was called a hell-hound. A monster from the underworld. It attacked us because I'm a demigod. And I think you are too." I just stared at her.

"Wait, you mean demigod, like, your mom's a goddess?"

I nodded

"My mom was Athena. One of your parents was a god as well. You said you lived with your mom? That means your father is one of the gods. I don't know which one, but I know someone who does." Annabeth got up and left. She came back with the phone.

"Call your mom. She'll explain everything."

I looked at her sceptically, but called anyway. My mom picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom? It's Percy."

"Percy where have you been? You were supposed to be home by now. I was so worried. Are you ok? I didn't get a call I-"

"MOM!" She stopped talking when she realized how serious I was. "Mom, I just got attacked by a giant dog, and me and Annabeth almost died. And then I had a pen that turned into a sword and I killed the dog and it melted into shadows and the. I drank a glass of water and all my cuts disappeared. What is going on?"

My mom was quite for a moment, the she said, "Percy, the thing that attacked you was a hell-hound, a monster from Greek mythology."

I looked at Annabeth and she nodded. My mom continued.

"Well, all of those 'myths' were actually real. They are real. The gods and goddess' move around with western civilization, so right now they're in the states."

"Ok, even if all that's true, why did it come after me?"

"It's attracted to your scent. Demigods smell different from normal mortals. Monsters can smell you and they try to attack you."

"Then how come I've never been attacked before?"

"The scent gets stronger the more you find out about yourself." Annabeth explained. "Meeting me got you closer than ever to finding out the truth that must have made the scent strong enough."

I thought about this. I guess it all made sense. I didn't like it, but what just happened was 100% real.

"So, who's my dad?"

"I think it would mean more for your father to claim you himself."

"Claim me?"

"He'll send you a sign. Something to let you know who he is." Annabeth explained again. "Something very specific about himself. I think I know who your father is, but I'm with your mom. He should claim you himself."

"Ok, let me get this straight. If my dad is a god. And your mom is Athena. Then that means," I pointed at Frederick, "you slept with a goddess?" I finished.

Frederick looked really embarrassed. "Not exactly. Athena's relationships are purely intellectual. Her children are born from the thoughts and minds of her and her partner."

I looked over at Annabeth. "So you were born from thoughts?"

"Yeah, I was." She said self-consciously.

"Wow, that's so-"

"Weird?" Annabeth cut in, in a small sad voice. "I know it's a little different, but I'm perfectly normal ok? You don't have to be a jerk about it."

Annabeth looked close to tears.

"Well actually, I was gonna say awesome," I told her, giving her a comforting hug. "I don't think you're weird at all."

Annabeth smile up at me from in my arms. I guess Frederick had enough because he cleared his throat loudly. I patted Annabeth on the shoulder and let her go with a reassuring smile.  
I almost forgot about my mom on the phone.

"Oh mom! So, what do you think I should do?"

"I think you need to get to camp and the sooner the better. I wouldn't risk coming home first. Can you drive them Frederick?" My mom asked.

"Yes, of course. I was planning on taking Annabeth up in a few days anyway. I'll go start the car, you two to pack." Frederick headed for the garage.

"Alright Percy, now be safe. You look after him Annabeth."

"I will miss Jackson."

"Ok, then I'll let you two go. I love you Percy."

"Love you too mom."

I hung up the phone and followed Annabeth upstairs. I didn't have anything to pack, so I stood by the door as she gathered her things. I guess she had been packed and ready to go already, because she just stuffed a few things into an already full bag. She picked up her knife and was ready to go. Seeing her knife reminded me of my pen-sword. I had left it outside. I should go get it. I started to ask Annabeth if we could go pick it up, but then felt my pocket. I reached in and pulled out a pen. I uncapped it. It grew into a bronze sword. I touched the cap to the point and it shrunk back into a pen. I stuffed it in my pocket and followed Annabeth out to the car. This just gets better and better, doesn't it?  
_

**Note the sarcasm in that last sentence. I'm going up to my cottage soon, so I won't be able to update for a while. I'll try and finish the next few chapters, and get them uploaded before I leave, but no promises. I'll keep writing on my phone too, so I can update as soon as I get back. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's get right to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

The demigod camp was on Long Island and the whole drive there I was freaking out. I swear we passed more hell-hounds at least three times. Annabeth noticed how worried I was and took my hand, which I was pretty psyched about.

I kept alternating between thinking how crazy this was and that it had to be a dream, and that there really was no better explanation to this than Greek gods. And mom had sounded so serious. I knew she would never lie to me. But she has lied to me. She's been lying to me for sixteen years, by never telling me about my father.

This was just too much for me right now. It was definitely real, I decided. That hell-hound felt real, and the wounds it gave me hurt too much to somehow be fake.

Annabeth squeezed my hand reassuringly. "We're almost there Percy. Are you doing ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just great. I feel like I could fight hell-hounds all night." I said with a fake smile. I didn't want to worry her. The truth? My cuts might have closed and the bruises might have faded, but my body ached all over. My head was throbbing, and I barely had enough energy to sit up straight.

This camp better have a good nurse, I thought, and then I passed out.

It had started to rain. I was only half conscious when we got to camp. Annabeth and her dad half-carried half-dragged me out of the car and up the hill. Feeling the rain on my skin perked me up a bit, and I opened my eyes fully. We had just reached the top when Frederick let go. The extra weight surprised Annabeth, and we both fell down. I looked back at Frederick, and he looks like a mine trapped in an invisible box. He had his hands in front of him, pushing on thin air. It looked like some sort of force field was holding him back. Weird, I and Annabeth had gotten through just fine.

"Only demigods are aloud inside camp, my dad can't go any farther." Annabeth explained as she hoisted me up.

I put an arm around her shoulder and looked around. We were standing on a hill beside a big pine tree. I looked down the hill and saw a big blue and white house. It was dark, but I thought I saw some Greek looking buildings in the distance.

I took a deep breath and nodded to Annabeth. We set of down the hill. It was slow, and we slipped and fell on the slick grass several times.

Finally, we made it to the house. I climbed up the front steps and held onto the railing for support. Annabeth ran inside and I staggered after her. She must have run into a different room, because I couldn't see her anywhere. I was so tired; all I wanted was to lie down. I moved towards the couch, but stumbled and fell on the way there. I saw Annabeth running back into the room, followed by a man in a wheelchair. Then I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

I woke up on the couch I was headed to before I fell. Annabeth was sitting on the couch beside me. My hand was in hers and she was looking down at the table. She was saying something, but I didn't see anyone she could be talking to. She turned her head back to me and is but my eyes quickly, hoping to hear what she was saying.

"Percy, you idiot. Why'd you have to save me?" She said, sighing. "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

She brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"You know, I never did get to thank you."

And then she did something I really didn't expect. She kissed me. It was only on the cheek, but it surprised me anyway, and my eyes flew open. She had her eyes closed, and was just pulling away when she opened them.

"Oh my goddess!" She shouted as she almost fell off the couch. Her cheeks were burning bright red. "Percy, you're awake." She sounded really embarrassed.

"Mornin' gorgeous." I said flirtatiously, as I sat up and smiled. "If I get woken up like this everyday, I think I'm going to like it here."

I didn't think it was possible, but Annabeth's face turned even more red. I felt a little sorry for her, so I changed the subject.

"So, uh, what's a guy gotta do to get breakfast around here?"

"Well, it's almost lunchtime," she said, "Do you think you'll be ok to walk to the pavilion and eat?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Then get off your butt and let's go." She teased. "But first I want you to meet Chiron."

Chiron was the bearded guy I'd seen in the wheelchair last night, but this time he wasn't in a wheelchair.

"Holy #$% !" I yelled.

Chiron looked the same from the waist up, a middle aged guy with a scraggly beard, but from the waist down he was a white stallion. Annabeth told me he was a centaur. He really freaked me out at first, but when I got to know him, he was actually a really nice guy.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked the horse-man.

"You've been on and off for three days. Talking in your sleep too. Do you remember any of that?"

I shook my head. I heard him mutter under his breath, "I doubt you'd want to."

Annabeth was smiling like she knew something I didn't, but her face was a little red also. I didn't worry about it.

"Three days? Gods, explains why I'm so hungry..."

"Yes three days. This young lady nursed you back to full health." He said, nodding at Annabeth.

I gave her a smile and she shrugged as if it was nothing.

I looked down and saw I was wearing the same clothes as when we were attacked. They really were ripped to shreds, and covered in blood stains.

"Then that thing, all of this, is real?" I asked, sure of myself for the first time.

"Yes, the gods exist, as do many other so called 'mythical' beings." Chiron confirmed.

"So when do I find out who my dad is?"

"My boy, we do not know who your father is. It is for him to decide whether or not to make himself known. Until then you will go about your daily activities at camp. Annabeth, will you take him to the dining pavilion? I will get him a new clothes and some toiletries from the camp store. They will be in the Hermes cabin."

Chiron walked off, well cantered, I guess. I followed Annabeth to the pavilion.

All of the campers were sitting down when Annabeth and I arrived. Most of them were high school age, but I spotted a few younger kids as well. They all wore orange t-shirts like the one Annabeth had on, and with my green shirt, I looked like a tiny leaf in a sea of orange juice. A few campers pointed me out to their friends, and pretty soon they were all whispering. I couldn't tell exactly what they were saying, but I heard the word, 'hell-hound', used quite a bit.

Annabeth took me to a big table at the front of the pavilion and introduced me to a short pudgy man in tiger pattern Hawaiian shirt. He had big watery eyes and hair so black it almost looked purple. He seemed like a harmless fat guy, but I sensed power emanating from him.

"This is Dionysus, the god of wine. You can call him Mr. D, he's the camp director." Annabeth explained.

"Hey, Mr. D, I'm Percy Jackson."

"Perry Jetson. I suppose I have to welcome you to camp, so welcome to camp. Now go away. And that's, 'I'm Patrick Johnston, sir', to you." He waved at a boy with goat legs, and he brought the wine god some grapes.

"It's, Percy Jackson... sir."

"Yeah, yeah. Campers! We have a new addition to camp this is Peter Johanson. Now go away."

"It's Percy Jackson, sir." I told him again, getting angry.

"What is it you kids say nowadays? 'Whatever'? Ya that's it. So whatever, I don't really care. Now leave me alone before I put you on kitchen duty for the rest of the summer."

Annabeth pulled me away before I could punch him in the face.

"Well he seemed like a nice guy." I said sarcastically as we walked away.

"Don't worry; he's like that to everyone." She told me as we walked over to a crowded table.

"This is the Hermes cabin. All new arrivals stay here until they're claimed, because Hermes is the god of travelers. When your dad claims you, you'll be put into another cabin. Unless its Hermes, then you'll stay where you are. This is Travis and Connor Stoll. They're the head counsellors of Hermes cabin."

They both grinned at me like they were planning to steal my wallet.

"Isn't Hermes the god of thieves too?" I asked.

Travis and Connor nodded.

"Well that's kind of funny. You know, 'cause your dad is the god of thieves, and your last name is Stoll."

They both stared at me blankly.

"Oh come on. Stoll. Stole. Like you stole something, 'cause your dad is the god of thieves, and your last name is Stoll. No nothing? Nothing at all? Whatever."

I turned to Annabeth. "You got that right? I mean come on, that's funny! Right?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "Sure Percy, it was hilarious. I've got to go sit with y cabin now, I'll see you later."

"Why can't I go sit with you?"

"Your not allowed, camp rules."

"Following rules has never really been my strong suit."

"Ha-ha, I like this guy!" Travis said as he clapped me on the back. "We'll take care of him Annabeth, go eat." He pushed the little boy beside him further down the table. "Move over George. There, have a seat Percy."

I sat down beside Travis and grabbed a piece of pizza.

"So what's up with you and Annabeth? She your girlfriend?"

I choked on my pizza.

"What? No! I mean, no, we're just friends." she doesn't think of me like that. And I don't think of her like that either. Right?

Travis looked at his brother and they both smiled shook their heads.

I went back to my pizza. I looked over at the Athena table and saw Annabeth talking to a boy her age. He looked a lot like her. Now that I thought about it, everyone at that table did. They all had the same athletic build, the blonde hair and grey eyes. The boy she was talking to caught me looking and stared at me with his grey eyes. I smiled nervously and waved. He gave me a strange look, then waved back half-heartedly. I turned around and nudged Travis.

"How lone does it normally take kids to get claimed?"

"If your lucky? Not too long. Could happen sometime tonight. If your not lucky? Maybe never. Some kids stay in the Hermes cabin forever, never finding out who their parent is."

I looked around the table at the many kids. A few looked like Travis and Connor, with mischievous smiles and a glint in their eye. But the rest looked completely out of place. They looked sad too, as if they thought their parents didn't care about them. I hope I'm claimed soon, I thought to myself.

I finished eating and talked to a few more kids at the table. I found out we were playing capture the flag tonight. The Hermes cabin was on the blue team, along with Athena, and Demeter. The red team was led by Ares, and had Hephaestus, Apollo, and Dionysus with them was well. I asked what team the Aphrodite kids were on, but they told me they didn't play capture the flag. They could break a nail. Connor asked if I had a weapon to use, and I told him I had a sword, but wondered what kind of capture the flag required weapons.

After dinner I went back to the Hermes cabin and found my stuff on the floor with a bedroll. I threw on a new shirt, orange like everyone else's, and went to find Annabeth.

I found her walking out of her cabin and jogged to catch up.

"Hey, I hear I get to be on your team for capture the flag tonight."

"Oh, hey Percy. Yeah, we have smaller team, and even though Athena's cabin has the best strategists here, it going to be tough. Every extra soldier helps."

"Wait, soldier? I thought we were playing capture the flag? And why did Connor ask me if I had a weapon?"

"If you don't have a weapon, you'll probably get killed Percy. We play capture the flag with real weapons. It helps us train for fighting monsters in the real world." Annabeth explained.

That still sounded a little strange to me. What if someone got hurt? I guess they did this all the time though, 'cause everyone else seemed fine with it. Annabeth led me to an old looking shed and walked inside. The walls were covered in armour and shields, and in the center of the room was a table covered in helmets.

"Your going to need armour and a shield. Your sword should be fine. Let see..."

Annabeth took several chest plates down and strapped them on me. They all felt too big, and I couldn't move right in any of them. Annabeth grabbed one sitting in the corner and covered in dust, and soot.

"Flame-resistant. Nice." She said and strapped it on me.

This one fit nicely, and I could move around well in it. Annabeth gave me a round shield. They all looked the same, so I guess I could t find a better feeling one. She picked up a helmet with a blue plume on it, and stuck it on my head.

"All ready. Let's get going. Don't want you to be late."

Annabeth put on her own armour quickly, like she did it everyday, and the thing was, she probably did. We walked away from the cabins and into the deep, dark forest.

**Oooooh, capture the flag. What's going to happen? Read on to find out!**

**And if your not too busy, throw a review my way. Thanks ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**As you can tell, this will be mostly from Percy's POV, but I'll throw in Annabeth's every once in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

The plan was simple. Half the Hermes cabin would rush up the left flank and get behind them. A few more Hermes campers and most of the Athena cabin would wait until the others were in position, then go in together. I was stuck at the flag on guard duty. It was on a little island in the middle of a shallow pond. The water wouldn't stop them; only slow them down, but nobody, including my team mates, new about my water powers. As long as I was here, anyone who steps foot in that pond will never make it to the center.

Annabeth came over and wished me luck before the game. She looked really good in her armour. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail. I would have started drooling but the conch horn blew, and she ran off. I was left near the flag with the Demeter kids, and few from Athena. A boy came over to me and I recognized him as the one that sat beside Annabeth at dinner.

"Hey, I'm Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother. Thanks for helping her out the other day." He meant our run in with the hell-hound.

"It's no big deal. Annabeth's my friend; she would've done the same for me."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Friends? I thought she was your girlfriend?"

"What? Did she say that?"

"Well, no, but she didn't leave the big house the whole time you were asleep. I just sort of figured." He said.

"No, we're just friends." I said and turned away.

Why did everyone think we were dating? Now don't get me wrong, I really like Annabeth a lot, but she doesn't think of me like that. I don't either. Well, I don't think I do.

I heard little battles raging throughout the woods, and couldn't stand sitting here doing nothing. The others were talking, and not really paying attention, so I slipped off quietly and headed into the woods. I walked for ten minutes without seeing anyone, but thought I saw a clearing up ahead. I kept walking and came to the edge of a field, surrounded by trees. In the middle was a huge pile of rocks shaped like a fist. The red team's flag was on top of it. I almost walked right out of the trees, but then noticed the guards. Five or six big mean kids that I recognized from the Ares table. If I could distract them, I might have enough of a head start to make it to the flag. I looked around and picked up a good sized rock. I stood up and threw it as hard as I could, in a big arc over the field. The rock landed in the trees opposite me with a satisfying smack. The guards all looked that way and three of them went to check it out. I walked quietly half way to the rock, the sprinted the rest of the way and jumped onto the first rock. I kept climbing, and then heard a shout below me.

"Hey! Up there! It's the new kid, get him!"

The remaining three scrambled up the rocks after me, while the ones that left to investigate my rock ran back and threw their spears at me. I blocked one with my shield, but another grazed my ankle. I cried out and lost my grip on the boulder. I clawed at the rock as I slid down. My foot connected with an Ares campers head, and it slowed me down enough to push off and grab another boulder. The kid fell back into one of his friends and they both toppled to the ground. I hauled myself up onto a ledge. The flag was one more boulder up, and I was about to go for it when a Red plumed helmet popped up over the edge. I threw my shield, Frisbee style, at the campers head and knocked his helmet clean off. He didn't fall off like I had hoped, and I think I just made him mad.

"IM GONNA RIP YOUR ARMS OFF!"

Yep, he's mad. I turned and took a running start at the last boulder. I got up easy enough, and grabbed the flag, but when I went to jump down the other side I almost peed myself. Two more Ares kids had climbed up the other side of the rocks and were standing just below me. I could see twenty more campers coming out of the woods towards me, and they didn't look happy.

"Oh, great."

There was a roar behind me and a shield slammed me in the back. I went down and rolled over, looking up at my attacker.

"Hold him still, Frank!" Someone yelled behind me. "I want a piece of him!"

Frank laughed and kicked my helmet, then spun his spear around so the butt was facing me.

"Sweet dreams."

As he brought his spear down I threw the flag in his face. He faltered, and missed my head by an inch. I kicked him in the chest and he stumbled back, right over the side. I got up and saw he had managed to hold onto the edge.

"Help man! I'm gonna fall!"

"You still want to rip my arms off?"

"No man, come one! I was joking!"

"I don't think so. Sweet dreams." I said, and hit him between the eyes with the hilt of my sword.

Frank dropped like a rock, but some Hephaestus kids caught him. I picked up the flag and walked to the other side of the ledge. The enemy was mostly gathered around the base of the rocks, and a few were climbing up after me. My team had come out of the woods and attacked, so they were close to the rocks as well. If I could get past them somehow, I'd be home free. I thought for a second, the backed up. I saw Annabeth come out of the forest and I waved at her, pointing to the flag. She looked mad that I hadn't followed the plan, but somewhat impressed also. I tucked the flag in my armour, capped m sword and leapt of the edge. I sailed over both lines of campers, landed with a roll and came up running. My team saw me escaping and formed a wall of shields blocking the red team. Athena campers cheered me on and I ran faster, thinking I had it made. Guess how wrong I was.

**Ok, I haven't gotten too many reviews, but even 4 is more than I expected. I've also gotten emails telling me at least fifteen people have subscribed to my story or added it to their favourites. Every time I check my email and see one, I get super happy. But I would be even MORE happy if they would write a review. I accept constructive criticism by the way.**

**Cheers**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just want to give a quick thanks to anyone who took the time to read my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

I was about fifty feet into the forest when the trap got me. I jumped over a fallen log, and kicked a trip wire. Bronze cables shot out from the surrounding trees and lashed my legs together. I fell on my face, and before I knew it I was suspended upside down in the air. I heard a deep chuckle and a large African American boy stepped into view.

"Great job boys!" He called out.

I heard some whoops and triumphant laughing as six more kids emerged from the woods. They were all big and burly like the first boy.

"Nice try kid, you did all right for your first time, but we heard you coming a mile away, and me and the boys can whip up a trap faster than you can say Olympus." The boy said merrily. "The names Charles Beckendorf, head counsellor of the Hephaestus cabin, but most just call me Beckendorf. Percy, right?"

He stuck out his hand. I nodded and shook it. Which was a little awkward hanging upside down.

"I thought he had the flag?" One of the Hephaestus kids asked.

"He must've dropped when the trip wire hit him." Said Beckendorf. "You guys go look for it, I'll guard the prisoner."

The other campers left to look for the flag, but little did they know it was tucked safely in my breast plate. If I could get down from here, I think I could outrun Beckendorf. My hands were free. If I could get to my pen without him seeing...

"Don't even think about it Jackson." Said Beckendorf, smiling. "I'm not letting you down from there till the game is over. So don't think you can-"

Beckendorf stopped, and I saw why. There was a knife floating in front of his neck. I saw a Yankees baseball cap fall to the ground behind him, and there was Annabeth, holding the knife.

"What was that Charles?" She asks innocently.

"Styx! We had him too!"

I took out my pen and uncapped it. It cut through the bronze wires easily. I noticed the Greek writing on the blade and read it for the first time. Anaklusmos. Riptide.

"Thanks Annabeth, didn't think I'd get out of that one."

"Thank me later Seaweed Brain. Now hurry up and get that flag back to our side. I'll keep Beckendorf here." She still had her knife to his throat. I smiled, she was so cool. Then I reached into my breast plate and pulled out the flag. Beckendorf's eyes widened, and i grinned at him. Then turned and ran for the boundary line. I crossed by a stream where about twenty campers were engaged in small battles. My team saw me with the flag and cheered as I crossed the line.

Chiron's conch horn blew, and the flag changed from blooded to silver. The spear and boars head were replaced by a winged staff. A caduceus, the symbol of Hermes. My team mates rushed forward to pick me up, then carried me to the camp fire.

Annabeth's POV

I saw Percy leap from Zeus' Fist and run into the forest. I quickly disarmed the big girl I was fighting and ran after him. Percy yelled up ahead, and I heard fast whipping sounds, then Percy groaning. I took my invisibility cap from my pocket and put it on, then slipped silently through the trees. I spotted Beckendorf and some Hephaestus kids laughing at Percy. Leave it to cabin nine to set up a trap just for Percy. One boy said something about the flag, and Beckendorf sent them all to look for it. Perch reached for his pocket, but got a sword tip to his throat. Stupid Seaweed Brain can't take care of himself. I walked up behind Beckendorf and placed my knife under his chin. Percy stared at in disbelief so I shook my cap off, and appeared in front of him.

"What was that Charles?"

Percy's expression turned to shock, then to relief as he saw I was here to help him. Percy uncapped his pen and cut himself down. He studied the blade for a moment then came over to us.

"Thanks Annabeth, didn't think I'd get out of that one."

Percy had big dopey smile on his face. He looked like an idiot, but really cute. Come to think of it, Percy looked really striking in his armour. Hot even. I wonder if he thinks I look good in my armour? What kind of question is that Annabeth? He doesn't like you. You don't like him. Not like that anyway. Remember, you're just friends. Just friends.

I remembered Percy had said something.

"Thank me later Seaweed Brain. Now hurry up and get that flag back to our side. I'll keep Beckendorf here."

Percy smiled at me for a minute then ran off. Pretty soon I heard cheering, and people chanting Percy's name, so I let Beckendorf go and we headed over to the campfire.

I found Percy in the middle of a large group of campers, trying to explain how he got the flag. From what I could tell he was being humble, but Travis and Connor cut in every five seconds and said something outrageous. Percy started to explain.

"Well I climbed up the big pile of rocks, and luckily nobody followed me for a few-" Travis cut him off.

"But when you got halfway the boulder started to crumble! He fell back down and had to take on six angry Ares campers single handed. Right Connor?"

Connor nodded then continued with the story, "Then he climbed back up and grabbed the flag. He jumped fifty feet over everyone's heads! He landed with a roll, then got up and did a random back flip because he's awesome. He sprinted off into the woods and was caught by a cleverly laid Hephaestus trap..."

"Oh, but not clever enough," Travis continued, "Percy stalled the trap and managed to trap Beckendorf and his half of cabin nine!"

"Well actually I got wrapped up in wires and hung upside down-"

"I almost forgot!" Shouted Connor. "Percy then got stuck in another trap, but he only didn't see it because he had challenged the Apollo cabin to a dance off, and he totally won by the way!"

Travis came back in. "After he thrashed the Apollo kids with his funky moves, he accidentally moon walked into another trap. It wrapped him up, and hung him upside down. But Percy wasn't stopped there, he just used his super strength to snap the chains right off!"

"And they were really thick chains too," Connor added. "But he snapped them off like nothing."

Percy saw me and tried to cut in again.

"Well actually, I couldn't have gotten down without Anna-"

Travis cut him off yet again. "Percy's right, he couldn't have done it without... an, anna... an amazing amount of arm muscle!" He finished.

Percy just looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and that was about it I guess." He finished, shaking his head at the two crazy brothers.

When everyone calmed down, the Apollo cabin, who always had a good time even if they lost, led the song along. Percy didn't know any of the songs, but he tapped his foot and tried to sing along in the chorus of a few. He looked really happy. He looked over at me and our eyes met. The firelight danced around in his eyes, and they looked incredible. We stayed that way for a while, and we didn't notice the song had ended, until Chiron spoke up.

"Campers! I'll say, that was most exciting! Congratulations to the Hermes cabin on retrieving the flag. And from what I here, Percy played a, what was the word Travis? Monumental? Yes, Percy played a monumental part in the blue teams victory."

The campers cheered and clapped loudly. The fire grew ten feet, and glowed bright purple.

"Come up here Percy, so I can give you the golden laurels."

Percy looked at me nervously, but I nodded reassuringly, and he stood up. He walked over to Chiron, and the laurels were places on his head. He faced the crowd, and the Hermes cabin yelled at him to hold up the flag. He held up the flag to deafening cheers. The Hermes cabin stood up and clapped, and everyone joined in, except the Ares cabin of course. Percy had a huge smile on his face, but it was replaced by confusion at the gasps from the crowd. I understood why. The silver flag was shimmering in the firelight. It changed from silver to dark blue, and the caduceus shifted into a green trident.

Oh no. No no no, I thought. Please not him, anybody but him. But there was nothing I could do, it was done. Percy had been claimed. Claimed by my mothers worst rival. Claimed by the one god I had to stay away from. The other campers started to kneel, and I did too.

Chiron called out, "Hail Perceus Jackson, son of the sea god, the earth shaker, the tamer of horses."

I couldn't help it. I started to cry. There's no way my mother would let me be anywhere near Percy now. I'd be lucky if she didn't blast him the first time he tried to talk to me.

Chiron continued. "Hail Perceus Jackson, son of Poseidon."

**How was that? Took me a little research to find that tamer of horses bit (jk, it was like the third paragraph on Wikipedia xD) so I hope you liked it. I plan to send them on a quest later, so if anyone has ideas on why they need to go questing go ahead and tell me, I'm open to new ideas.**

**Reviews please? Pretty please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Excited to see what happens to Percy and Annabeth? I know I am! Read on my dear friends, read on.**

**On a quick random note, I had a great idea on how to end this story, gonna be awesome. But don't worry, that's not for a while now ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

I walked up to Chiron and he placed the golden laurels on his head. I heard my new cabin mates yelling for me to hold up the flag. I turned to the crowd and looked at Annabeth. She was beaming at me proudly, and that made me smile. I held the flag high and the crowd went nuts. But then it got quiet. I looked around, confused, and saw them staring at the flag. I looked up and saw it shimmering. The colours changed and the pictures shifted, and when it was done, I was holding a dark blue flag with a green trident. I just stared. I looked back at the crowd and saw them start to kneel. I caught Annabeth's eye before she bowed her head, and I could've sworn she was crying.

Chiron called out, "Hail Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god, the earth shaker, the tamer of horses. Hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon."

I looked back up at the flag. So my dad my was Poseidon? Well that explains my control over water. I started to smile. My dad had claimed me. He did care. I looked up and saw some other kids standing up and clapping. I guess it was kind of a big deal when someone got claimed. I smiled even bigger. Then I saw Annabeth look at me, and my smile disappeared. She had tears in her eyes, but she looked away quickly, and ran from the campfire. I tried to follow her, but was stopped by a swarm of campers coming to clap me on the back.

"Annabeth!" I yelled after her, but my voice was drowned out by the crowd of campers. I tried to push through them, but it was slow going. By the time I got past, I couldn't tell which way Annabeth had gone.

I set off in the direction I thought I'd seen her to. I wandered around the unfamiliar camp for an hour, and was about to give up when I heard noise coming from the huge building beside me. I looked up at the building, I thought it looked like a football stadium, except the whole thing was made of white marble. I found an entrance and went inside. The farther I went in, the louder the noises got. It sounded like someone cutting through pillows. I started running. The sounds got louder still. I saw dim light ahead of me. I ran harder. I burst through the doorway, and found myself standing in a massive arena. There were straw dummies dressed in Greek armour everywhere, but only half of them were still alive. There was Annabeth, hacking away at the dummies with her bronze knife. I walked a little closer.

"Annabeth?" I called out cautiously.

She whirled around and pointed her knife at me.

"Oh. It's you." She said, and lowered her knife. "What do you want?"

"Excuse me? What do I want? Annabeth, you ran off crying, I was worried about you.

I thought I saw a little smile, but she replaced it with a frown right away.

"I wasn't crying. And I left because I forgot I had to train some more tonight. And I don't need you to look after me." She said testily.

"Annabeth, Annabeth look at me!" She had started to turn away. "Look, Annabeth, whatever the problem is tell me. I want to help."

Looked down and sighed. "You know that my mom is Athena? Well my mom had a rival, one person she couldn't stand. One person she would never let her children near."

"Then why does it matter? Just stay away for that person." I said, completely oblivious.

"Percy, my moms rival is Poseidon, your father."

I looked at her dumbly. "So stay away from my dad?" I said like it was the simplest thing ever.

"Percy, you don't understand. If my moms rival is Poseidon, she won't want me near him, or any of his children."

"Oh." I said. Well, that sucks. "So, what then? Can we not... Uh, hang out anymore?" What I really wanted to say was, so now I'll die if I talk to you, and I have zero chance of getting you to like me now.

"Well I don't know. She won't like it, but I don't think she'll hurt you or anything. I just figured that you wouldn't want to anymore. 'Cause our parents and all..." She said uncertainly.

I shook my head. "Annabeth, I don't care what your mom, or my dad, thinks. I've known you longer than them, and we're friends right? So whatever, ok? Just forget about it." I gave her a smile.

She nodded.

"Come on," I told her, "it's getting late. The head counsellor of the Athena cabin can't miss curfew, now can she?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever Seaweed Brain." And headed out of the arena.

I went over to the benches and sat down. Annabeth has no idea how scared I was when she told me her mom wouldn't approve of us being friends. I'd only known her a few days, but we'd already been through so much, I felt like we were really close. I didn't have any other friends like that, especially not at camp. If I lost her, I wouldn't know what to do. The worst part? Now that Annabeth knew who my dad was, I was sure she'd never think of me as anything more than friends.

I figured I should stop sulking and go get my stuff from the Hermes cabin. I had to move over to the Poseidon one now. I walked in and the lights were out, but no one was asleep. I guess Travis and Connor weren't too strict with rules. I said hi to a couple kids, and talked with Travis for a minute, then I grabbed my few things and headed out. The Poseidon cabin was a long sturdy building, with sea shells encrusted into the walls. I stepped inside and it seemed cozy, but at the same time free, like the sea. I dropped my stuff on the floor and lay down on my new bed. A whole cabin to myself, not bad, I thought. I'd only been in the Hermes cabin for a day, but I already missed Travis and Connor's lame jokes. I closed my eyes, thinking of how crazy the last few days had been. Hopefully things would slow down a bit soon. Well, I was wrong about it slowing down, but I was in for a pleasant surprise the next morning.

I woke up early the next morning and took a long shower. I started playing around with the water, but I wasn't surprised by it any more. After all that had happened, being able to move a few droplets of water wasn't too exciting. I stepped out of the shower and willed myself to dry, the water flew back into the shower and down the drain. I smiled, ok, that one was still pretty cool, I thought.

I looked out the window and saw campers making their way to the pavilion, so I decided to follow. I passed the big house and thought I saw green flashing lights in the attic, but they were gone a second later. I decided to ask Chiron about it the next time I saw him. I kept walking towards the pavilion, and found Annabeth waiting for me there, with two people I didn't quite recognize at first. One was a girl about my age with black hair and electric blue eyes. The other was a one of the goat boys, what had Annabeth called them? Satyrs. As I got closer I realized who they were.

"Thalia! Grover!" I shouted excitedly as I ran the rest of the way.

"Percy!" Grover bleated as he gave me a big hug. Wait bleated? Well, I guess he IS a goat...

I went and hugged Thalia and thought I saw a little frown from Annabeth.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"This I she summer camp we go to. The one me and Annabeth were talking about at school." Thalia explained.

"So then, you guys are demigods?"

"Well, I'm a satyr, but yeah, Thalia's a demigod." Grover confirmed.

"That's awesome! Hey guess what guys? My dad is Poseidon!"

"We heard," Thalia grinned evilly at me, "guess what that means? I get to kick your butt all summer long."

I stated at her, horrified, and hid behind Annabeth. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Your such a Seaweed Brain..."

"Oh gods, Thalia, please no..." I said worriedly.

Thalia laughed out loud. "Fine, you're safe for now kelp head, but watch out."

Thalia walked into the pavilion and sat down at an empty table.

"Thalia's a daughter of Zeus," Annabeth explained, "she doesn't have any half brothers or sisters either, so she has to eat alone like you."

Thalia was Zeus' daughter. I wonder if she had funky lightning powers or something...

The rest of us went in to eat. Annabeth sat at her full table, and Grover sat behind Dionysus, which he didn't look too happy about.

I looked over at Annabeth's table and saw her arguing with some of her half brothers/sisters. They all looked really mad, and Malcolm pointed over at my table angrily. He saw me watching and gave me a death glare, then turned away.

Apparently the argument was over, because they all fell silent and started eating. Annabeth wouldn't look at me. I hoped this wasn't about the Poseidon Athena rivalry thing. That was stupid. Just 'cause out parents hate each other doesn't mean they have to hate me.

I ate quickly then hurried off. I didn't want to have to look at any Athena kids right now. I just followed my feet and ended up on the beach. I stared out at the water and wished everything could be simpler. I had been having a great day yesterday, and an awesome night too, but then I went and got claimed by Poseidon. Now Annabeth thinks her mom is going to keep me away from her, and if she doesn't her cabin mates will. I saw the way they looked at me. Pure disgust. As if I was a rotting piece of seaweed...

I headed back into camp but wasn't sure what to do. When I was in the Hermes cabin, I just followed the schedule that Travis and Connor had made. But now I was head counsellor of the Poseidon cabin, and I could make my own schedule. I figured I'd try a bit of everything today and then just do the things I liked tomorrow. I started with archery. Chiron was the teacher, and he was really encouraging, but I couldn't get an arrow to fly ten feet, so I gave up. Next I tried the lava wall. I made it half way up, then the walls started shaking like crazy and I fell off. I joined the Ares cabin at sword fighting next, and was doing ok, until three of them attacked me at once. They told the instructor, and older camper, that it was an accident and he believed them. I tried out a few more activities, and they all need the same way, until I found the pegasi stables. There was a pretty girl brushing a white pegasus' mane. She looked over and welcomed me warmly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Silena Beauregard, head counsellor of the Aphrodite cabin. I take care of the pegasi too."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Percy, by the way. So, how exactly do I ride one of these?"

"Well first you need to find one that you like, and that likes you back. After that it's quite simple really, just try not to fall off. Come with me."

I followed her further into the stables, past several more pegasi. I thought I heard people talking, but I looked around and we were the only people there. Silena stopped.

"Alright Percy, now go around to a few of them. Give them a pat and let them smell you. Try to find one you click with."

I walked over and patted a winged horse. Wow, these things are awesome, I thought. Thanks man, you're not to shabby yourself. I looked around again still nobody there. Turning back to the horse, I thought, I must be crazy. No, not crazy, just stupid. I realized I wasn't hearing the voice, it was in my head. Hello? I asked. Wassup? I heard back.

"Hello?" I said out loud.

This I getting old man, cut it out. I heard. The pegasi in front of me was giving me a bored look. Can pegasi do that?

Can I talk to you? I asked, in my head this time.

Of course you can genius, your dad invented us.

Right, that explained it. I decided to look for a different pegasi, this one was a little grouchy. A couple more looked at me, and I said hi, had conversations with a few, but then something caught my eye at the back of the stable. A pure black pegasus, the only one, was inside a gated pen. The fence went to the roof, and the bars were too narrow for the pegasi to fit through.

Silena say me looking.

"Oh no, not that one. He's too wild, the last camper who tried to ride him broke both their legs."

I ignored her and rushed forward, squeezing through the bars. The black pegasus looked at me nervously.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked it.

Not too bad. It replied. Wish they fed me a few more donuts in here, and I haven't been for a fly in a while...

"How about you let me fly you, and maybe we'll go get some donuts after."

"Percy, who are you talking to?" Silena asked me, confused.

"The horse?" I said obviously.

That sounds great, but they never let me out of here. Not since that klutz fell off. Totally not my fault.

"I bet I could get you out." I told the pegasus.

How, exactly?

"Silena, I want this one." I announced.

"No, Percy. He's not safe, and you're not experienced. You might get hurt-"

"Silena, trust me. I want this one." I repeated.

Silena reluctantly opened the gate and let the black pegasus out.

Free at last. Hey boss, hop on. I'll take ya for a spin.

I hopped on.

The names Blackjack. Pleased to make your acquaintance, my good sir.

"Nice to meet you too Blackjack."

The winged horse galloped out the door and spread its wings. We lifted off the ground and shot into the sky. I looked back at the camp getting smaller and smaller behind me, and laughed happily. Then the horse went into such a fast nose dive, I thought my face was peeling off. I told Blackjack to swoop down by the rock wall. The Athena cabin was there, and Annabeth had just made it to the top as I landed beside her.

"Like my new ride?" I asked her.

"That's the black pegasus! How'd you get it to let you ride it?"

"What can I say, I'm a charming kid." I said with a grin. "But seriously? I can talk to horses."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool I guess." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "Well gotta fly, see you later Annabeth."

Blackjack took off into the air and did a lap of the whole camp. I thought I saw the green lights again, but figured the height was just making me dizzy. Despite the dizziness, I was having a great time. When we finally landed I was disappointed it was over.

Come back anytime boss! Blackjack said. Just make sure you bring those donuts next time!

I led the pegasus back inside and put him in a regular stall. Then headed back outside. It was almost dinner time, so I swung by my cabin to wash up. Riding that pegasus was the most fun I've ever had. Can't wait to do it again tomorrow.

I ate dinner then went to bed early. I was pretty tired from my first full day of camp. I drifted off quickly, but wished I had stayed awake.

**Thanks to the people that have reviewed, and to anyone who's read the story this far.**

**Reviews please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's in Percy's dream? Read on to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

My dream was filled with hissing. I was surrounded by darkness, and it seemed to be coming from all around me. I tried to take a step forward, but I couldn't move. Something was coiling around me. It felt like sandpaper grinding across my skin. I looked closer and saw that there was something coiling around my body. It looked like a snake, made of pure darkness. I struggled to get out, but my hands were bound tight to my sides. The hissing grew louder, and almost sounded like laughing. Two glowing red orbs appeared in front of me. They moved closer. I saw dark red pupils in the centers of each. They were eyes!

The darkness tightened around me, and I heard a serpentine voice whisper, "Ssstruggle all you want, ssson of Possseidon. No being, mortal or immortal, hasss ever essscaped my grasssp."

Even if my body hadn't been wrapped up, I couldn't have moved. I was terrified. The red eyes seemed to be looking into my soul, filling it with dread. I tried to look away, but found the eyes too hypnotic to avert my gaze.

"That'sss it, little demigod, peer into my eyesss. Ssstare, asss I take your life." The thing, I guessed it was a snake, hissed.

The eyes glowed brighter, and I could feel myself getting weaker. The coils kept tightening around me. It took all of my will power, but I closed my eyes and looked away.

"You possesss, a ssstronger will, than half-bloodsss of the passst." It hissed in disgust.

"Take to the sssea, Perseusss. And sssail, to your death."

The serpent tightened its coils around me further, and I gasped for air. Tighter and tighter around me they coiled. Tighter and tighter. So tight I could no longer breath. The scales scraping across my skin. So tight now I can feel my ribs bending, any farther and they'll break. Tighter still. I feel my ribs break. My vision turns red, and I hear the serpentine laugh once more. This is it, I thought. Then a sudden flash of golden light, so bright it shone brightly through my closed eye lids. The coils loosened around me, and disappeared.

I sat upright in my bed, gasping for air. I had long scrapes all along my arms. I put a hand to my chest and pushed, and I cried out in pain. My ribs felt like molten lead against my lungs. My chest burned, and I felt like a transport truck was parked on top of me. I looked to my bedside table and grabbed the glass of water I always kept there, and downed it in one gulp. The burning in my chest stopped, and the truck found another parking spot, but it was still difficult to breath. I stood up and staggered over to my dresser, where I kept a small box of ambrosia Chiron had given me.

Ambrosia is the food of the gods, and small doses can heal demigods, but eating to much can cause them to erupt into flames.

I broke a piece in half and ate it. It tasted like chocolate chip cookies at first, and then fizzy like cherry coke as I swallowed it. My chest instantly burned ten times worse than before as my ribs melted and fused back together. I fell to my knees and grit my teeth. The burning lasted a few more seconds, then subsided, leaving me feeling perfectly fine, if not a little shell shocked. I got up and sat down on my bed. The sun had just risen over the horizon.

What was that thing? Some sort of snake. Incredibly powerful. Massive. Evil. Yeah, definitely evil. What had it said about sailing to my death? Why was it trying to kill me? Chiron would know. I got dressed quickly and headed off to the big house, guided by the early morning light.

**Yeah, yeah shortish chapter but whatever. A flash of bright light saves Percy from darkness. It's sunrise when he wakes up. Who is his mysterious saviour? Read on to find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peoples, nice to see you back for more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

I hurried to the big house and knocked on the door. After a minute Chiron appeared in a pyjama shirt. He saw the worried look on my face and told me to come in and sit. I explained my dream and he listened carefully, nodding at parts to show he understood. When I got to the broken ribs part had a troubled look on his face. I finished the story and Chiron was silent. He still looked troubled.

"I am not sure what it was that attacked you, but if a beast of that power is stirring, it could explain why the oracle has been acting so strange recently."

"The oracle?" I asked.

"The spirit of Delphi lives in an ancient mummy in the attic. The spirit comes out in a green mist when it delivers prophecies, but never any other time."

I thought of the green flashes I had seen in the attic.

"Is that what was flashing in the attic?"

Chiron sighed. "Yes. The spirit of Delphi has been going crazy, appearing at random, and trying to escape its host. I have asked if Apollo would examine it, but he told me the oracle belonged to mortals, and he couldn't interfere."

"I think it should be ignored for the moment. Your dream troubles me, and I must think on it further before we proceed. "Do not speak of this to anyone. I do not wish for them to worry. I shall call a meeting with the head counsellors later. You are dismissed Percy."

I got up and headed out the door. I had missed breakfast while talking to Chiron, but I had no appetite. The campers had started their daily routine, and I joined in with the Hermes cabin. I tried to participate, but my mind was on other things. Even at the pegasus stables when I flew Blackjack, I just didn't feel the same.

The rest of the week passed fairly quickly, and soon it was capture the flag night. Since I was part of Hermes cabin when I got the flag, they were leading the blue team. We had the same team as last time, plus the Apollo cabin. Annabeth gave out the plan and stressed that we stick to it. She looked at me when she said it. I was put on guard duty, again, and didn't leave my post this time. I didn't see anyone from the other team the whole game, and soon heard cheers from the Athena cabin. I ran over with the other guards and saw Malcolm being hoisted away by his cabin mates.

The campfire was uneventful. I left early and went to bed, half scared the snake thing would get me again. It didn't.

Chiron called the meeting the next day. The head counsellors all gathered around a ping long table. There was me, Annabeth from Athena, Thalia from Zeus, Silena Beauregard from Aphrodite, Beckendorf from Hephaestus, Clarisse from Ares, Travis and Connor from Hermes, and a few other kids I didn't know. Chiron got me to tell them about my dream, and then he explained the oracle situation. Nobody spoke; they were all too freaked out. I had hoped at least Annabeth would have some idea of what to do, she's the smartest person I know, but she looked just as worried as everybody else.

Chiron spoke up again. "I think it would be best not to dwell on this much further. Go about your business as usual and try not to worry the other campers. If they ask about the lights upstairs, tell them I am... renovating."

Chiron dismissed us and I followed Travis and Connor to their cabin.

"That was messed up man." Travis said nervously.

"Yeah Perce," Connor continued, "snakes don't just break your ribs in dreams here all the time. This is serious."

"Chiron told us not to worry about it right?" I said. "So let's get your cabin and go do stuff. I want to take my mind off of this."

We got the other Hermes campers and went through the schedule. We started with rock climbing, and I made it to the top this time. Then we had Pegasus riding, and I had a great time flying around with Blackjack. Travis even stole me some donuts from the camp store to give to the pegasus. We had a few more activities before lunch, and then sword fighting. I'd only had a week of training, but I was sort of a natural. I thrashed the other kids easily, even Travis and Connor, who have been coming to camp their whole lives.

"Not bad Percy," said Travis, "I bet you could even beat some of those Athena kids."

The Athena cabin had just arrived to practice there own sword fighting. I waved at Annabeth, and she waved back when she saw none of her cabin mates were looking.

"Yeah, I bet he could..." said Connor thoughtfully.

"I don't know guys, they really don't like me." I was also scared that I'd have to fight Annabeth. I wasn't afraid I'd hurt her, more the other way around.

"Hey nerds!" Travis yelled at the Athena campers. "You guys suck at sword fighting! My grandma could beat you guys!"

"Yeah, mine too!" yelled Connor.

"You have the same grandma, idiot." said Malcolm. "And there is no way any Hermes kid could beat one of us."

"Maybe not, but an honorary Hermes camper could." Travis said as he pushed me forward.

Malcolm grinned evilly. "Oh, this'll be fun."

Malcolm took out his sword and walked forward. I hesitated, but didn't want to look like a wuss in front of Annabeth. I stepped forward and raised my sword.

Malcolm attacked immediately, and he was much faster than any Hermes kid. His technique was better too, and I had a hard time at first blocking his blows. Malcolm feinted at me, but I saw the trick and slashed down at him. He danced away from my blade, and I went after him. Malcolm continued to dodge my attacks, trying to make me look stupid. I slowed myself down, and tried to conserve energy, if I could last longer than Malcolm... We continued like this for a few minutes. I could see Malcolm getting tired. He was breathing hard, and sweat glistened on his forehead, he wouldn't be able to dodge much longer. Malcolm stepped into my next swing and blocked it with his sword. Here we go, I thought. We traded blows for a few more minutes, and I could see Malcolm slowing down. Time to finish this, I thought. I feinted at Malcolm's head, and he desperately Moved to block the fake strike. Using this, I rolled behind him and stood up with a spin. The flat of my blade caught him in the ankles, and he fell on his back. I walked over and stood on his sword, then pointed my own at his chest.

"Checkmate." I said with a grin.

The Hermes cabin cheered for me as I withdrew my blade. I offered Malcolm my hand, and he looked at it hesitantly. Then he shook his head and took it.

"This doesn't change anything Jackson." he turned and walked back to his cabin mates. I saw Annabeth and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes, but started clapping along with the Hermes cabin.

Travis and Connor ran up to me.

"Percy that was great! You destroyed that guy!" Travis said loudly, loud enough for Malcolm to here.

"Totally," said Connor, "and Percy didn't even break a sweat."

Travis laughed. "Malcolm sure did, he looked like a basted turkey."

"Give him a break guys. He did alright." I said giving Malcolm a nod. He scowled and turned away.

"I'm going to go wash up before dinner, see you guys later." I told them as I walked off.

I ran into Thalia on my way back and I told her about my victory. She demanded I fight her tomorrow, and I agreed, feeling pretty big headed at the moment. Thalia rubbed her hands together evilly and left, leaving me feeling like I just made a stupid mistake.

I took a shower and went for dinner. My table was next to Thalia's, and even thought we couldn't move seats, we could still talk to each other quite easily.

"So, how are you liking camp?" she asked me.

"It's great. I loved it before, but now you and Grover are here it's even better. I wish Nico could've been here too."

Thalia got a faraway look in her eyes when I said his name.

"He still doesn't understand why you left. We told him this was a private camp and you had gotten accepted, so you had to leave early and come. He didn't believe that. He said he was going to follow me here, he even tried to, but I shook him off before he got anywhere near camp. And even if he did get here somehow, all he would see is an empty valley." Thalia explained.

Nico was the most stubborn kid I knew; he probably would follow her here. Too bad he wasn't a demigod, then I'd have all my friends here.

We finished dinner and went to the campfire, where I found Travis and Connor reliving my fight with Malcolm. It was way over the top of course, but I didn't mind, I just nodded whenever someone looked at me in disbelief. I had some s'mores, and was in the middle of making one to give to Annabeth when Clarisse bumped into me and I accidentally threw it in the fire.

"Ha-ha, sorry Prissy. You should watch where you're going." her friends laughed.

I ignored her. She was big, and could beat the Hades out me, but wouldn't do it here in front of Chiron.

I finally finished another s'more, and this one was perfect. I took it over to Annabeth and gave it to her. I thought I saw a tiny blush on her cheeks, but it might've just been the firelight.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain." she said with a big smile.

Her cabin mates looked at me angrily and moved away from us. I sat down beside Annabeth.

"I thought beating Malcolm would get me a little respect, but I think I made things worse."

"Thay wail come aroub ebentuwee." she said around a mouthful of s'more.

I laughed, "What?"

She swallowed. "I said, they'll come around eventually. Just give them some time."

I sighed. "I don't know Annabeth. They all seem to hate me. Me and Malcolm were almost friends before he found out who my dad was. It just doesn't make sense."

"Don't worry about it, they're just being jerks right now. And why does it matter? You have other friends right?"

Yeah, I guess I did. So what did it matter if they didn't like me? As long as Annabeth didn't start acting like them, I couldn't care less. But it still bothered me that they didn't like me. Clarisse didn't like me, but she's just a mean person. I didn't do anything to them. That's what sucked.

"Cheer up, Mr. Sad Face. Here," she handed me half of her s'more, "now stop sulking. You're bringing me down."

I smiled and ate the s'more. Maybe camp wasn't so bad. But I wish this moment could last forever. Sitting by the fire eating s'mores with Annabeth. I was just so simple, it was perfect. And then Travis and Connor had to go and ruin it.

"Hey love birds! Let's go, it's almost curfew!"

I looked up, almost everyone had left. There were a few other kids looking at us and laughing, but Malcolm was there to, and he wasn't laughing. He walked over.

"Let's go Annabeth. Now."

"Jeeze, lighten up Malcolm. What's the big deal if she's a couple minutes late?"

"The 'big deal' is that she's spending them with you. Come on Annabeth."

She sighed and got up. "Sorry Percy, I'll see you tomorrow."

Everyone else left, but I sat there and stared into the fire a while longer. It had been bright purple before, but now with only me there, it was dark grey. It looked sad, just how I felt. Why can't anything ever be simple?

**Oh darn, Percy sadness. Not good. Not good at all. The quest is coming up, so stay tuned. I'm still figuring out the prophecy. I have a few, but they all sound like songs, not dark and ominous. I'll keep at it though.**

**Leave a review please.**

**PS: hopefully I can upload one or two more chapters before I go to my cottage, but I might not have time with all the packing and whatnot. If I don't update before I leave, I'll have four or five when I get back next week.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all! Let's shake things up a bit, yes? Here we go!**

**Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

The rest of the week went by normally. I trained hard in the arena, and even managed to beat a few Ares kids. When Thalia showed up to fight, I was feeling pretty confident. We fought back and forth a while, and then she tapped her wrist. A large shield spiralled out of it. It had a woman's face imprinted in it, and she had snakes for hair. It scared me so bad a dropped my sword and fell back, and Thalia was standing over me immediately.

"That wasn't fair." I grumbled.

"It's war moron, everything's fair." she laughed as she helped me up.

"If you didn't have that shield, I could've beaten you."

"You think so?" she said, throwing the shield aside. "Then come on, let's go again."

Thalia attacked me with renewed force. She was good, but she fought with a sword like the Ares kids, and I was used to them. I disarmed her quickly and I put my sword to her throat. She smiled, and reached into her pocket.

"What are you doing? Stop moving! I won!"

Thalia took her hand out of her pocket holding a can of pepper spray. I backed up.

"Thalia come on. Not cool. That stuff hurts. A lot."

"I'm not gonna spray you dumb $$." she said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Too soon though, because Thalia pushed the button on the top and the can elongated into a six foot bronze spear.

"That's not cool either." I backed away.

Thalia laughed then held it over her head, pointing at me.

"Hi-yah!" she yelled, and a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. It connected with her spear, then shot towards me and nailed me in the chest. I sat down hard, and smelt burning hair.

"Ok, that's really not cool." I said, standing back up.

I looked around hoping to find a source of water, when I heard Thalia yell again. I dove to the side and heard the ground explode behind me. I saw Thalia raise her spear again.

"Not this time!" I yelled, and threw my sword.

It wasn't the smartest idea, but it knocked the spear from her hands. I got up and ran at her full speed. She readied her fists, but I kept running and tackled her hard. We both went down and I sat up.

"How'd you like that Thalia?"

I got a kick in the back of the head for that. We wrestled around for a few more minutes, and then just lay on the ground beside each other, exhausted.

"Not bad Jackson, not bad."

"You too. Not so bad for a girl."

"What did you say?" she growled at me, murder in her eyes.

"Uh, n-nothing. Nothing at all. Why? I didn't say anything."

I got up and sprinted from the arena, and could hear Thalia laughing behind me.

The next few days passed that way too. I trained mostly with Thalia, but Annabeth stopped by a few times. I didn't want to fight her at first, because she only had a knife, but soon proved she knew how to use it. I fought her five times and never came close to beating her.

It was capture the flag night again, and I went to find Annabeth to discuss strategies.

"Hey Percy, what's up?"

"I want to talk about capture the flag tonight. You excited?"

Annabeth groaned. "Oh Percy, I forgot to tell you. Since my cabin is leading the blue team, they voted and don't want you on our team. Sorry." she said. "I voted for you."

I smiled. "But I bet no one else did. That's ok, I'll go talk to the red team. Who's leading?"

"Ares."

It was my turn to groan. The Ares cabin would never want me on their team. I'd better try anyway though.

I said bye to Annabeth and walked to the Ares cabin. It was painted blooded, with barbed wire all over it. A stuffed bores head was hanging over the door. I walked up and knocked nervously. Frank appeared at the door. He had a broken nose.

"Well well, if it isn't little Percy Jackson. What the heck do you want, punk?"

"Is Clarisse here?"

"What's it to ya? Now buzz off before I break both your-"

"Who is it!" I heard Clarisse yell from inside.

"Nobody!" yelled Frank.

He turned back to me. "I thought told you to buzz off, Jackson."

"Frank, who's at the door?" Clarisse asked angrily as she appeared beside him.

"What do you want Prissy?" she sneered.

"I got kicked off the blue team for capture the flag. I was wondering if I could team up with you guys."

Frank and Clarisse stared at me, then started laughing like crazy.

"Are you kidding me?" Clarisse laughed. "No way, Jackson! Now beat it!"

I turned and hurried off, the sounds of their laughter loud behind me. I ran into Grover but he left me alone when he saw how mad I was. Stupid Ares kids. Stupid Athena kids. Why did they have to be leading this week? I had the worst luck ever.

I wandered over to the forest and stood at the edge. I could here Chiron, explaining the rules, and what side each team would be on. Annabeth was looking around, for me, I hoped, but I hid behind a tree until they had left. I didn't want her worrying about me. No point ruining her night too.

I walked deeper into the forest, hoping to at least see some of the game, when I noticed a dark figure sneaking though the trees. I followed, but even as I got closer, I couldn't see who it was. The shadows from the trees seemed to be wrapping around him as he passed, engulfing him in darkness. The figure stopped, and hid behind a tree, watching something. I crept closer until I could see what he was looking at. It was Thalia. Engaged in battle with three Ares kids. She was keeping two of them at bay with her shield, and shot lightning at the third. She turned and bashed another one over the head with her spear, and he crumpled. The third one looked unsure, and when Thalia yelled menacingly he turned and ran. Thalia continued through the forest, and the dark figure went to follow. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to the ground, pointing my sword at him.

"Nico?"

"Uh, hey Percy. Fancy meeting you here."

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but this is what happened..."

**Nico's POV for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Ive also kinda been on a roll lately, so if i slow down with the updates dont worry, they're still coming. If i get more reviews i might upload chapter 13 before i leave.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapters going to start a week or two ago, the day after Percy and Annabeth left for camp.**

**Important note: I just noticed that I messed something up. Percy knew Travis before going to camp, when he said hi to him in the hall. I'll go back and change that, so no worries.**

**And also, I'm new at this, so sorry if I have any grammar mistakes, I'm working on it :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Nico's POV

My mother woke me up by turning the lights on. Not the nicest way to wake up. I like to sleep in complete darkness, with blackout curtains on the windows, so when she turned on the lights I practically screamed.

"MOM!"

"I'm sorry Nico but I'm not letting you be late again. Now get up."

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. The light burned. I wasn't a big fan of light. I'd always felt safer in darkness. Most kids were afraid of the dark when they were young, but for me, it was the only place I could think straight.

I got out of bed and took a shower, then dressed in black jeans and a dark grey shirt. My mom had left for work when I came out, so I grabbed some toast and headed over to Percy's house. I knocked on the door, and his mom answered.

"Hey, Ms. Jackson. Percy still asleep?" I asked her.

"Um, no. He's, uh, not here."

I raised an eyebrow. "He's not here? Then where is he, did he go to school already?"

"No, he's um, visiting a relative."

I raised my eyebrow higher. "A relative? Percy didn't say anything about that."

"No, I just told him last night. Look Nico, I have to get ready for work. Bye." she closed the door in my face.

Strange. Percy would have texted me to tell me not to pick him up this morning if he wasn't here. Whatever, I thought, I'll ask Grover when I get to school.

I got into my car and drove to school. I found Grover but he hadn't heard anything from Percy either. I went off to first period and found Thalia.

"Hey Thals, have you heard from Percy at all?"

"No, nothing from him, but Annabeth texted me and said she had to go to camp early. She won't be here today."

"I think Percy said something about going to the movies with Annabeth last night. Maybe she knows where he is. Can you text her?"

"Ya, sure."

Thalia took out her phone and hid it under her desk while she texted Annabeth. A few minutes later her phone buzzed.

Thalia's POV

I checked my phone and saw a message from Annabeth. 'Percy got, 'accepted', at camp. He's here with me. Make something up to tell Nico.'

I looked over at Nico and saw him trying to read the message. I stuffed the phone back in my pocket.

"What did that say about camp? Percy's at a camp with Annabeth?" Nico asked, curious.

Crap, I thought. He wasn't supposed to see that. Now what do I tell him?

"Uh, yeah, they're at a camp. It's the one me and Annabeth were talking about yesterday. Me and Grover are heading up there this weekend."

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Nico's eyes lit up. "I'll come too! If Percy's there, we'll have a great time!"

"No, Nico, you wouldn't be allowed to come. It's a, uh, 'special', camp. You have to apply, and it takes a few months to get accepted. Maybe you could wait till next summer..."

"No! Percy didn't even know about this place until yesterday!"

"Nico, you can't come. You won't be allowed." I said.

"This is bull! Why don't you want me there?"

"Nico, it's not that. You just won't be able to come."

"I don't care!" Nico said desperately. " I'll follow you there!"

I sighed. Nico had no idea what he was talking about. Even if he did follow me, he wouldn't be able to see the camp, much less enter it.

"Whatever Nico." I said, and changed seats.

Nico's POV

I couldn't believe this. Why was she acting like this? She was like, my best friend! Well, other than Percy but that was different. And why wouldn't he tell me about going to some camp? We did everything together. He told me everything.

I tried to talk more with Thalia but she avoided me all day, and the rest of the week. Friday night she gave Grover a ride home. I followed them. He ran inside his house and came back out with a bag. They did the same thing at Thalia's house, then started driving. I followed them for an hour, and it looked like they were heading to Long Island. I wasn't paying attention and pulled up too close to Thalia's car. I saw her eyes in the rear-view mirror, then she floored it. I tried to follow her but her car was faster than mine. I lost her, but kept going. The paved road ended, and I started driving on dirt. I drove around for another hour, and then pulled over. It was getting late. My mom would be wondering where I was. I took out my phone and called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's Nico."

"Where are you? School ended two hours ago."

"Mom, I'm on Long Island. Thalia said she was going to some camp with Grover and a few of my other friends. She said I couldn't come, I wouldn't be able to get in, but I followed them anyway. I think I'm lost."

"Wait, a camp? On Long Island?"

"Yeah mom."

"I think I know what camp they're talking about. I'll give you directions."

My mom talked me through the drive there. I hung up when I saw the hill with the pine tree. I drove a little further and saw Thalia's car parked behind some trees. I got out and climbed the hill. At the bottom of the hill was a valley on the shore of Long Island Sound. Greek buildings were dotted around the valley, and several cabins were arranged in a U.

I snuck into the camp, but didn't see any kids. They must be at dinner, I thought. I decided to explore a bit. There were eleven cabins, and all of them were different. One was solid gold, another was covered in flowers, and another was painted bright pink. I was going to take a closer look at the cabins, when the ground shook and a crack appeared in front of me. It got longer and opened up. I tried to run away, but I was too slow, and I fell in. I didn't stop falling. I looked up and saw the chasm close. Darkness. Falling. It seemed to get colder the farther down I fell. My fall slowed, and I saw light below me. I landed in a large empty field. The ground was covered in trampled grass, and old gnarled trees grew sparsely. There were millions of people drifting around, as far as I could see. I tried to ask someone where I was but they backed away from me. I kept walking and all of the people parted before me. I took a closer look at them, and they almost looked, transparent. I found that if I saw them in my peripheral vision, they looked like normal people, but if I focused, I could see right through them. Almost like, ghosts. Also, they chattered wordlessly, but if I focused on a single one, I could understand them.

"Where am I?"

"The fields." mumbled one of the ghosts.

"The fields? What fields?"

"Asphodel."

"The Fields of Asphodel? I thought this place was a myth? Why am I here? Why are you here?"

"Wouldn't have passed judgement." mumbled another. "Couldn't risk punishment."

The ghost turned and I followed its gaze. I saw a valley in the distance, covered in red sky. I could here screams of agony. It made me shiver. I kept looking around and spotted a black palace in the distance. Wonder what's in there, I thought. I turned to thank the ghost for its help, but it had drifted off. I set out for the palace. The farther I walked the louder the screams got. I noticed the palace was on a cliff overlooking the Fields of Punishment. That's what they were called, right?

The palace was only a few hundred yards away. I picked up my pace. I wanted to get inside, bad. I got closer and closer. Then the bat ladies came. I didn't notice them until it was too late. There were three of them, two grabbed my arms and the third laughed with evil delight. They picked me up and flew into the palace.

The palace was almost completely black. Huge pillars and tiles made of obsidian. Green fire burned in torches hung on the walls. We passed several tile mosaics depicting gruesome scenes I'd rather not describe. The tiles sparkled in the green light, and I realized they were gemstones. Multiple different coloured tiles, green, blue, purple, red. The red was everywhere. Lots and lots of red. I saw a balcony overlooking the Fields of Punishment, and turned away quickly. Judging by the screams, I didn't want to see what was going on down there.

The three bat ladies flew me up to a pair of large wooden doors. Two skeletons in army fatigues and carrying RPG's stood on a platform over the doors. The third bat lady knocked, and the doors opened. I was carried inside and was amazed by the spectacular riches I saw. Huge piles of diamonds and gold and rubies and sapphires. Trees grew in small dirt patches around the room. The fruits they bore all looked delicious, and I wanted to go sink my teeth into one of them. The bat lady on my left saw me looking and cackled.

"I wouldn't eat any of those, boy. Not unless you want to spend the rest of your life in here."

Suddenly they didn't look so appetizing.

I was taken to the end of the room and dumped on the floor in front of a throne. I looked up and saw a man looking down at me. He had black hair and black eyes. His skin was pure white. His clothes were all black, but I could see faces of tormented souls swimming around in the fabric.

"So this is the boy?" The man said, sounding disappointed. "I had hoped he'd be taller."

I stood up and looked at him, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"No matter," the man continued as if he hadn't heard me, "I do have the very greatest warriors at my disposal, don't I?"

"Mister? Where am I, and why am I here?"

The man glared at me angrily, as if I had interrupted him.

"You are in the Underworld," the man said, but I had already figured that out. "You are here because that retched camp will not offer you the training you deserve."

"Training?" I asked.

"Oh yes, you don't know anything yet, do you?"

I shook my head. The man sighed.

"I am Hades, the lord of the Underworld. I am a god. You are my son. That makes you a demigod. Demigods need to be trained. Camp Half-Blood will not train you, so I must do it myself."

Wow, talk about being blunt.

"Wait, you're my father?" I couldn't believe that. My mom was a nice, pretty, caring woman. How could she fall in love with this guy.

"Yes boy, I am your father. Any more useless questions?"

I shook my head again.

"Good, then your training starts now."

The man snapped his fingers and my vision did a 180. When it levelled out again, I was standing in the fields of Asphodel, but they were empty. Empty except for me, and a ghost that looked like a warrior who stood in front of me.

"Uh, hey. Who are you?"

"I am Achilles. I have been tasked to instruct you in the ways of battle."

"Nice!"

Achilles frowned.

"Shedding another mans blood is not to be excited about. You will learn techniques, and given knowledge, so hopefully, you will never need to fight."

Achilles drew a ghostly sword from his belt.

"Draw your sword boy."

"I don't have one, sir." I felt like I should call him 'sir'.

"Imagine the blade. Feel it with your mind and body. Make your soul reach for it."

This guy is nuts, I thought, but closed my eyes anyway. I concentrated on a sword. Just a plain old sword. On an impulse I opened my eyes and pointed to the ground. The earth shook, and a crack appeared. The crack widened, and the hilt of a sword appeared between the rocks. I grabbed it and pulled the blade free. It was solid black. Three feet long. It felt perfect in my hand.

"Stygian Iron." said Achilles solemnly. "A dangerous blade. You must be careful that, blades magic cannot be undone..."

I looked at the sword. Magic? Oh yeah, Nico's got a magic sword. Suck on that Percy!

"Now watch closely," said Achilles, "And try to follow along."

Achilles started swinging his sword around, and I tried my best to copy him. It seemed to go for hours, but I didn't get tired. Achilles explained things about the gods to me as we trained. The gods were not allowed to contact their children, that's why I never knew my father. I told Achilles I didn't think I liked my dad, but he said my father was a 'fair' and 'just' man. That didn't make me like him a whole lot more. We continued training. It felt like we had been going for ages, but I still wasn't tired at all. My technique improved, and Achilles said we would fight now.

"But you're a ghost, with a ghost sword. Won't mine just go through yours?"

Achilles explained that Stygian Iron has special properties, and since it is made in the Underworld, can touch anything from the Underworld. He also told me that if I ever swung the sword at a living mortal, it would pass right though them. It could harm other demigods though. I asked him what would happen if I hit a dead person, and he told me that they wouldn't die, because they were already dead, but I could infuse their soul with my blade.

"What? How is that supposed to work?"

"I will show you." my teacher snapped his fingers a spirit appeared.

"This man will attack you shortly. Hit him with your sword. Reap his soul."

I didn't want to reap anybody's soul, but the man charged me. His hands were aimed at my throat. I wasn't sure if a ghost could touch me or not, but I didn't want to find out. I swung my sword at the spirit and it passed through his shoulder. I thought I would drift out the other side, but it stopped and lodged itself in the middle of his chest. The spirit started to fade, and my sword glowed with darkness. The spirit grew dimmer and dimmer until it disappeared completely.

"Where'd he go?"

"He is gone. His soul has been taken, so he no longer exists."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that would happen?"

"Peace Nico, in life, that man was a murderer. You have done the spirit world a justice. How do you feel Nico?"

"Stronger." I said immediately.

My sword hummed in my hand and pulsed with a black glow. Acting again on my instincts, I pointed my sword at the ground a few feet in front of me. I concentrated, and a black ball of energy shot from my sword and blasted a crater in the earth.

"That was sick. How do I do that again?" I pointed my sword, but nothing happened.

"You get one charge from each soul you take. I suggest using that power sparingly."

So if I stole a dead persons soul, I could shoot black fireballs? Awesome! But then I realized that taking someone's soul wasn't exactly fair, and decided never to do it again.

"So, what next?"

Achilles smiled. "You have progressed greatly during our nine days of training. You seem fit to return to the mortal world."

I beamed proudly at his words. Wait, nine days? Has it been that long? I checked my phone, and sure enough. Nine days had passed.

Achilles senses my confusion and explained.

"Your true home is in the Underworld, this means your body will never tire while within it. Be prepared for a long rest when you return."

Achilles started to fade.

"Wait! How do I get back?"

"The shadows Nico. Use the shadows."

Use the shadows? How was that supposed to help me? I walked over to a boulder and sat in its shadow. I started thinking of the camp, and how I was going to get back, when suddenly I fell backwards through nothing. All I saw was black for a moment, but then I rolled out of a tree and landed on my face. Well, I hadn't actually came out of the tree, more like the trees shadow. I looked around, and saw cabins in the distance. No way, I thought. I can do that? Percy can totally suck it! He's gonna be so jealous.

I decided to try it again, and this time focused on the gold cabins shadow. I concentrated, and stepped into the trees shadow. Again, a second of black, then I stepped out into the shadow behind the golden cabin. This was to cool. I tried it a few more times, and after a couple times getting my face smashed against trees, I thought I had it down. Just then I realized how tired I was. I lay down on the forest floor and closed my eyes. I fell asleep immediately.

I woke up in the afternoon and checked my phone. Fifteen days since I first followed Thalia here. Fifteen days? But I was only in the underworld for nine days. I slept for five days? Jeeze, I guess nine days of training and an hour of shadow travel really tires you out. I decided to explore the camp a bit. Sticking to the trees, I got as close to the different buildings as I could. I could see kids sword fighting and riding flying horses. Not your typical camp, but Achilles had explained it all to me.

The kids all went into a large pavilion to eat, and I realized how hungry I was. I had a little cash in my pocket, so I shadow traveled to the McDonalds by my school and got a few burgers. When I got back to camp, I saw the kids all heading to the woods I was hiding in. A man on a horse as explaining something to them, and then they all rushed off. I thought I had seen spiky black hair and blue eyes running left, so I went that way. A horn blew, and several kids ran by me. I was afraid they'd see me, but the shadows of the trees seemed to wrap around me, making me almost invisible.

Then I spotted Thalia. She was in a small clearing with three other kids. She had her shield out, pointing it at two of them, and her spear directed at the third. One made a move toward her and she shot him with lightning from her spear. Thalia turned and bashed one over the head, and the last one ran away. Thalia continued into the forest, but when I went to follow her, someone grabbed my shirt and pulled me to the ground. I looked up and saw a bronze sword pointed at my chest.

"Nico?" the boy exclaimed.

"Uh, hey Percy. Fancy meeting you here."

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but this is what happened..."

I explained the whole story to him, about me following Thalia here, and then falling into the Underworld to meet my father. He did seem pretty jealous when I told him about being trained by Achilles, and that made me grin. I asked him why he wasn't playing the game with everyone else. He said its because the cabins leading each team didn't like him, so neither of them wanted him on their team. I asked Percy to show me around camp, and we left the woods.

**Somebody told me the story needed more 'juice'. What does that mean exactly? :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**If I'm correct, this should have more juice in it. Or as one of you put it, more Kool-Aid powder :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

As Chiron explained the rules, I looked through the crowd. I couldn't see Percy anywhere. What if Ares didn't let him be on their team, I thought. He could have at least come to watch. The Aphrodite kids never participate, but they always come. I guess nobody would want hang out with a group of Aphrodite kids though.

We all hurried off to our battle stations and Chiron blew his horn. I did my job, but my heart wasn't in it. I was thinking about Percy. Where is he? I thought. He'll definitely be mad, I just hope he doesn't go do something stupid. I'll try to cheer him up at the campfire, I decided, and went back to the game.

An Apollo kid from our team got the flag, and we followed his cabin mates as they carried him to the campfire. I looked around for Percy, but I couldn't find him. He's probably just late, stupid Seaweed Brain. But after twenty minutes he still wasn't there, and I was getting worried. I left the campfire and went looking for him.

I heard noise from the arena. Percy's probably in there blowing off some steam, I thought. I went in to check on him, and found him fighting with another boy. I thought I recognized him, so I got closer for a better look. The boy fought like a Greek. His technique was good, but it seemed old, and Percy had seen it before too. He swung at Percy, but Percy sidestepped and slammed his sword hilt into his opponents wrists. He dropped his sword, and Percy had his sword at his throat.

I started to clap slowly. Both boys looked up at me. And I realized it was Nico from school.

"What's Nico doing here?" I asked.

Nico explained the whole story. When he came the part about being trained by Achilles, he had a proud look on his face.

"He still fights like an old man though." Percy laughed.

That got him punch in the arm, which made him laugh harder. When he stopped laughing I looked at him seriously.

"You should tell someone before you run off Percy. I didn't see you at the campfire, I was worried."

Percy smiled. "Sorry, but I ran into Nico in the woods and he wanted a tour..."

"That's ok, Seaweed Brain. Just don't do it again, I might not let you off so easy next time." I said teasingly.

Percy held up his hands.

"Hey, take it easy. It won't happen again." he joked.

"Jeeze Perce," Nico said, not getting the joke. "Your girlfriend doesn't let you have any fun."

We both stared at him.

"W-what? Girlfriend? W-who said anything about that?" Percy stuttered. His cheeks were turning red, and I imagined mine were too.

Nico looked a little confused.

"Wait, so you guys aren't, you know, like, together?"

"No." I said.

Nico turned to Percy.

"Then what was all that about how pretty she wa-"

Percy slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You know what Nico? I bet Thalia's down by the campfire. You should go say hi."

"But-"

"Go!" Percy yelled as he pushed him in the direction of the campfire.

I looked back at Percy. He was trying not to look at me, but I could see he was blushing. Time to have a little fun.

"So Percy, what WAS all that about how pretty she is? And who is SHE?"

Percy's eyes widened.

"Who? What do you mean? I didn't say that. I was just, uh... What?"

"I said, who is she, and why do you think she's so pretty."

"Oh, uh, nobody. Don't worry about it." he said, and started to walk away.

"Were you talking about me?" I asked, with a big smile.

Percy turned back to me.

"What if I was?"

"Then I'd have to say, you're not too ugly yourself."

"Not too ugly?" he said with disbelief. "Not too ugly. Exactly how ugly am I then?"

I rolled my eyes. "Relax Seaweed Brain, I was kidding."

Percy smiled, and I saw a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh ok. So don't worry about this then, I'm kidding too."

I backed away nervously.

"Percy, what are you doing?"

He took a step forward.

"Percy, stop."

He didn't stop.

"Percy!"

I screamed as he dashed forward and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down Percy!"

"No way." he laughed, then started running for the beach.

I saw where we were going and started pounding on his back.

"No! Percy put me down! I swear to the gods, if you throw me in that lake-"

I didn't get any farther. He threw me in the lake. I came up and glared angrily at him. He was rolling around on the dock, laughing like crazy.

"Yeah, you're hilarious Percy. Now help me out."

Percy stopped laughing and reached down to pull me out of the water. He got me half way, and then I held tight to his arm and pushed off the dock.

"Annabeth don't-"

Too late, he was in the water with me.

Percy came up and it was my turn to laugh. He had a piece of seaweed in his hair, and he was giving me a disapproving look.

Percy shook his head. "I'm not impressed Wise Girl. I thought you better than that."

"Are you kidding me! You threw me in first!"

"Yeah, but I'm like that. I expected more from you." he said seriously.

I splashed him. He looked at me evilly. He splashed me back. I splashed him. He splashed me. I splashed him. Then he swirled a massive amount of water behind him.

"Percy, no."

He nodded his head.

"No."

He nodded again.

"No!"

He sighed and started to let the water go. Then he shot it all right at me. I ducked below the water just in time. Note to self, never start water fights with the son of Poseidon.

I came up for air, and saw him with another huge ball of water, so I ducked back under water. There was a splash above me, but I didn't go back up yet. I swam towards Percy and got behind him. I came out of the water silently.

"Annabeth?" he said worriedly.

"Annabeth!"

He started forward to look for me and I jumped on his back, pushing him under. Percy grabbed me and pulled me down with him. I struggled, but he wrapped his arms around me, and I couldn't move. I panicked. I started kicking out at him. Was he trying to drown me? I kicked harder, but he didn't let go. I couldn't hold my breath anymore. I opened my mouth, and my lungs filled with... air?

I opened my eyes. Percy and I were in an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. He was smiling at me.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"What? I almost died!"

"No way! You were in this bubble the second I pulled you down here. You didn't have to hold your breath that long."

I shook my head. Then I noticed his arms were still around me. I blushed, but didn't say anything, because, I kind of liked it.

I guess Percy noticed, because he let go.

"Uh, sorry." he blushed.

"It's ok. I didn't mind."

"Oh good."

I rolled my eyes. Stupid Seaweed Brain. He couldn't even tell I was flirting with him. Wait flirting? No, Annabeth, get a hold of yourself. You can't like him. Mother won't let you. And even if she did let me, we were just friends, right?

"We should probably get going." Percy said.

"Good idea."

Percy grabbed my hands. I raised an eyebrow.

"We're pretty deep," he explained. "I want to make sure you get to the surface when I let this bubble go."

I nodded in agreement, then took a deep breath. The bubble popped, and water immediately filled the air pocket. I was worried for a moment, but Percy squeezed my hands reassuringly, and shot towards the surface. We came up just in front of the dock. Percy was still holding my hands.

"I think I can swim from here..." I trailed off when I saw how he was looking at me.

Tenderly, with a little smile on his face. He looked totally content. He squeezed my hands again, and pulled me a little closer. I didn't object. We looked into each others eyes, and I was completely unaware of anything else. He pulled me closer. We were inches away from each other. Percy started to lean in, and I did too. I closed my eyes. Then I heard someone clear there throat loudly.

I opened my eyes quickly and looked at the dock. Nico and Thalia were standing there, smiling.

"Hey guys," Thalia said, "whatcha doin?"

"Uh n-nothing. Just, you know, splash fight." I said, completely embarrassed.

"Oh sure," said Nico sarcastically. "That's exactly what it looked like."

"We were down at the bottom of the lake, and I was just helping Annabeth back up." Percy explained.

When they looked at him sceptically, he added, "I can breathe underwater."

Nico's jaw dropped.

"No way! That is so not fair!"

I smiled, nice save Seaweed Brain.

"Are you kidding me? You can do that crazy shadow travel thing, and you're jealous that you can't breathe underwater?"

Percy climbed up onto the dock, and helped me out. I didn't pull him in this time.

"Percy, weren't you just in the lake?" Nico said slowly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well. You're dry."

I looked over at Percy. Completely dry.

"Oh yeah, I can do that too." he said with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

"Ok, that is SO not fair!" Nico yelled jealously.

"You think that's cool Nico? Watch this."

Percy turned to me, still soaking wet, and focused. I felt a tingling sensation and gasped as I saw water droplets flying off of me. Percy collected all of the water from my clothes and hair, and held it in the air in front of him.

"Why do you get all the cool powers?" Nico whined.

"Wait, I'm not done."

Percy swirled his hands around and formed the water into a ball. Nico stared at him, wide eyed, and then got the ball of water in the face.

The three of us started laughing, and Nico wiped his eyes angrily.

"Uh-oh." said Percy, and he ran.

"Get back here! I'm going to kill you, you little..." Nico preceded to call Percy a few very impolite words.

Thalia turned and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"So, what was that in the lake? With Percy."

No, I thought they forgot about that.

"What do you mean?" I said innocently.

"You know what I mean Annabeth. Tell me what happened."

I knew Thalia wouldn't let this go, so I told her what had happened.

"He almost kissed you?" she said. "And you almost did too?"

I blushed and stared down at my feet. "Yes."

"So..." Thalia said, smiling, "Do you like him?"

"What? No! I mean, he's a really good friend, but that's it. We're just friends."

"Mmhmm. Still going with that, are you?"

"Thalia I'm serious. We're only friends. Besides, he doesn't think of me like that anyway. So it doesn't matter." I said sadly.

Thalia saw I was sad and let it go. "Alright, whatever. Let's get going, it's passed curfew."

We left the lake and headed back to our cabins. We saw Nico still chasing Percy. I smiled, and stopped to watch for a minute. Nico tackled Percy and put him in a headlock. Percy looked over at me and waved cheerfully, he was having a great time. He reached behind his back and poked Nico in the eye.

"OW!" Nico yelled as he let Percy go. "Not fair! Eye poking is against the rules!"

"There are no rules, Death Boy." laughed Percy as he started to run away from Nico. Nico chased him right back to his cabin, but Percy dove inside and locked the door. Nico pounded on it, and Percy went to the window and made faces at him. Oh my gods, he was so childish.

I shook head, smiling, and went inside my cabin. Everyone was asleep. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep, dreaming about Percy.

**Enough juice? I think so! Review if you liked it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, last chapter had major fluff, so enough of that for now. Hmm, do I smell a quest coming on? Perhaps...**

**You call all thank HannaBananaTwinny for this last update. Sorry if it's not the best. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

I had just run inside my cabin and locked the door. Nico started hammering on it angrily, trying to get in. I went over to the window and made faces at him. That made him even angrier. If he was thinking straight, he could've shadow travelled inside and came after me again, but Nico's not the sharpest knife in drawer. He gave up and sulked away. I thought about letting him inside; I didn't know if he had anywhere to sleep, but he probably would've tried to kill me again.

I lay down on my bed, and thought about the day. It had started out lousy. Nobody wanted me on their team for capture the flag, but then Nico showed up. He started bragging about being trained by Achilles in the Underworld, but I still kicked his butt. Then Annabeth had showed up. She said she was worried about me. That made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And the splash war in the lake, that was fun. I had even finally gotten the courage to kiss her, but Nico and Thalia had to ruin it. That was probably for the best though; I didn't want to end my friendship with Annabeth. I wasn't sure she liked me the same way I liked her, and I'd rather be her friend than make things awkward. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

In my dream, I was standing on a mountain, overlooking a beautiful valley. A little stream flowed through it, and it was surrounded by trees. It looked so peaceful. But then I noticed the snake. The same black snake from my dream was curled around a stone tower in the center of the valley. I was far away, but the snake was so large I could make out its features easily. It had thick black scales that looked like tank armour. It's tail had a huge triangle shaped rattle, that actually looked more like an axe. I'm sure it was just as sharp as an axe too. The snakes head turned my way, and I saw the glowing red eyes. It hissed loudly and bared it's fangs. The two on the bottom were as long as my sword, and the ones on top were even bigger than me. Black poison dripped from the tips, and sizzled on the ground.

The snake hissed again, and it lunged at me. Don't ask how it lunged four hundred yards up a mountain, 'cause I don't know, but it was in front of me in seconds, preparing to sink its fangs into me. Then, like last time, a blinding flash of golden light, and I woke up. It was sunrise. Still early in the morning. I got dressed quickly and ran to get Chiron.

I ran inside the Big House and looked around. No sign of Chiron.

"Chiron?" I called out.

No answer. I started to leave when I heard noise coming from upstairs. The attic. I found a staircase leading up to a trap door. I opened it and climbed into the attic. Chiron was there in centaur form with another man. I wondered how Chiron fit through the trap door with his huge horse half, but decided against asking. The two men were messing around with something on the floor. It sounded like the one guy was chanting. I walked closer.

"Uh, Chiron?"

He turned.

"Oh, Percy. I'm afraid you've caught me in a most unideal moment. Could you come back later please?"

"Well, I really need to talk to you. I had another dream. About, it."

The other man spoke up. "Talk to the kid Chiron, he had one heck of a dream."

The man turned and I got a look at him. He was young. Maybe mid to late twenties. He had blonde hair that was spiked up, and golden eyes. He smiled, and I was almost blinded, he had some shiny teeth.

"Percy, this is Apollo, the sun god." Chiron introduced.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" the god addressed me.

"Aren't gods supposed to be, you know, older?"

"Gods can take whatever form they wish. I myself prefer not to look like an old timer." he said with another blinding smile.

"Oh." I nodded. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"Remember when I told you the oracle had been acting strangely Percy?"

I nodded.

"This is the oracle."

He pointed to the floor behind him. I jumped so high I almost hit the roof.

"What is that?"

"That, is the oracle." said Apollo plainly.

The 'oracle' looked like an old hippy mummy. It was rotting and falling apart. It wore a floral dress and several beaded necklaces. I was about to ask why it was wearing a dress when green smoke exploded from the rings mouth.

"Don't worry," said Apollo, "just a slight malfunction.

He chanted a few words and laid his hand on the oracles forehead. His hand shone gold, and when it faded, the smoke stopped.

"It's getting worse, Lord Apollo." said Chiron gravely. "It would be wise to act before it is too late."

"Before what's too late? What are you guys talking about?"

"Tell him about your dream Percy."

I nodded and told Chiron about my dream. Chiron looked worried, but Apollo looked like he had heard the story before.

"I feared this was happening." said Chiron ominously.

"I knew this was happening. Heck, I knew this would happen for years. I'm the god of prophecies, right?"

"I still don't understand. What's happening? And if you knew about it why didn't you stop it?" I asked them.

"I'm a god," said Apollo. "I'm not allowed to interfere with the lives of mortals. And I wouldn't have had time to take care of it myself. I have to fly the sun chariot every day, and last time, it lasted weeks."

"What lasted weeks?"

Apollo ignored me. "The solstice would have been ideal to attack. He's been weaker during the day since I fought him last. But he has cleverly waited until after to make himself known."

"Who waited? I don't know what you're talking about? And how does it have anything to do with my dreams?" I yelled, exasperated.

Apollo turned to me.

"It relates to your dreams because the snake you keep seeing isn't a snake. It's a drakon."

"A dragon?"

"No, a drakon, with a K. They are much older, and much more powerful than dragons. And this particular one, I've fought before. I killed it to free this oracle. Now it has risen again and is trying to reclaim what once belonged to it."

"What is it?"

"It is my oldest enemy. Python, the guardian of Delphi, has returned."

**Not sure if I got the myth exactly right, I sort of made it up as I went. Hope you like it. Also, writing this takes up most of my free time, but occasionally I do like to read other stories. Do you guys have any good ones you'd like recommend? Thanks. **

**Ps: I've been updating like almost three times a day lately, and I'm expecting that to slow down. I'm leaving for my cottage Thursday morning, so I won't be able to update again until next week. Thanks again any everyone who's read this far. I never thought I'd get any reviews or anyone thateven liked my story. You guys are awesome :)**

HannaBananaTwinny


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, last one before I leave for sure. This ones got the prophecy, and some other funky stuff I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

"It's a python? I thought you said it wasn't a snake?" I said, confused.

"No, the drakons name is Python, Percy." Apollo explained.

"Well, what does it want? Why is it coming back?"

"The oracle," said Apollo. "That tower you saw in your dream? That's where the spirit of Delphi used to reside. It was, 'protected', by Python, but I killed the drakon and set it free. That's why the oracle has been acting so strangely. Python is trying to draw it back to Mount Parnassus, but he isn't strong enough yet. With the oracle in his possession, Python would be able to predict the future, and would be virtually unstoppable. We need someone to travel to Mount Parnassus and stop Python before we lose the oracle for good."

Chiron and Apollo were looking at me, and I realized Apollo had meant me.

"Hey, hold up now. Why do I have to go? Doesn't someone with more experience stand a better chance of stopping it?"

Chiron shook his head gravely.

"The Fates work in strange ways Percy. For Python to become fully powerful, he will need to consume the soul of a powerful demigod. It just so happens that the only demigod he can use is the only one who can defeat him."

"But how do you know it's me that he wants? It could be anybody!"

"Think Percy," said Apollo. "Why is it you've been having dreams about Python? He's been trying to steal your soul before you can even start your quest. But it takes time for him to fill your dreams with darkness, and I was able to stop him in time during both attempts."

I thought back to my dreams.

"The light, and the sunrise when I woke up. That was you?"

Apollo smiled.

"I was flying by anyway, I figured I could stop in."

"Thanks. But where is this place? If every other ancient Greek location moved with western civilization, where is Mount Parnassus?"

I looked expectantly at Apollo, but he shook his head.

"I've already said too much. Gods aren't allowed to interfere with the lives of demigods. You're going to have to find out on your own. Chiron, you know what to do. Oh, and Percy? Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and saw a blazing light through my eyelids. When I opened them, Apollo was gone.

"Go down and wait in the rec room Percy. I will call the counsellors. This must be discussed."

I did as I was told and soon the other kids showed up. We all sat around the ping pong table, and Chiron explained why we were there.

"I bring grave tidings. The great beast Python, has risen again."

Most of the counsellors tried to think of who Python was, but a few of the smarter ones, like Annabeth, gasped.

"That's what Percy has been seeing in his dreams!" one of them said.

Chiron nodded and explained the whole, only I can kill Python, Python can only eat me story.

"Chiron," said Annabeth immediately, "Percy needs a quest."

The other counsellors mumbled agreement.

"I am aware of this, but I gathered you here to inform you. Percy, it is time."

Chiron had explained to me that I would have to go ask the oracle for a prophecy, but I was really nervous. What if somehow I screwed up and it wouldn't give me one? Would we all be screwed?

Annabeth saw my worried look, and said, "Go on, Seaweed Brain, you'll be fine."

I gave her a greatful smile and continued upstairs. It was a lot darker now in the attic then it had been before. I stepped up to the oracle.

"Uh, hey. How's it going?" I asked awkwardly.

No reply.

"So, I was wondering, if you're not too busy, if you could maybe, you know, give me a prophecy?"

The mummy didn't respond, and I was sure I had done something wrong, but then the green smoke poured from its mouth and swirled around me. I heard a layered voice speak. It sounded like three people all talking at once.

"You will take to the sea, and be joined by a fourth,

But first you must board at the bay of the north.

With the sun high, you must attack,

The serpent's home, the peak of needles black.

Two shall be lost before it is done,

And in the end, a choice rests on one,

To speak the truth, to the one loved most,

Or to leave this world, a desolate ghost."

The smoke returned to the mummy, and I thought of what it had said. Two people would be lost halfway through, and if someone didn't make the right choice, they would die. Wow, that was sad. I mean, I wasn't expecting some happy sunshine fairy tale, but if two people are going to die on this quest, nobody is going to come with me.

I left the attic and went back to the rec room.

"Do you remember the prophecy, Percy?"

I nodded.

"Repeat it, line for line, slowly. We shall see if we can understand it together."

I started reciting the lines of the prophecy.

"You will take to the sea, and be joined by a fourth..."

That part was pretty self explanatory, so I continued.

"But first you must board at the bay of the north."

"Ok, so get on a boat in a bay up north. Simple enough." said Travis.

I kept going.

"With the sun high, you must attack, the serpent's home, the peak of needles black."

Annabeth had her thinking face on.

"The peak of needles black. Needles black. Black Needles Peak! That's a mountain in Brazil!"

Ok, got that part.

"Two shall be lost, before it is done, and in the end, a choice rests on one."

"Uh, come again?" said Travis nervously.

"It sounds like two of the questers are destined to die." said Beckendorf bluntly.

"And a choice." said Chiron thoughtfully. "Say the rest Percy."

I thought to myself for a second. The last part had something to do with telling someone you loved them, and that was a little too embarrassing for me.

"That's it. There isn't anymore."

Chiron looked troubled. I don't think he believed me, but he kept quiet.

"So what now?" I asked.

"It would be wise to begin immediately. We don't know how much time you have." Chiron said. "But first you must pick your two companions. You may pick any two campers that agree to come."

I immediately looked at Annabeth hopefully. I needed her there with me. I have no idea what I'm doing, but if Annabeth is there, maybe things won't go so bad.

"I pick Annabeth, and..." I thought for a minute.

"Are you serious Percy? There's no way I'm letting you go on a quest without me." said Thalia, standing up.

"Ok then, her to."

I was actually really glad she had volunteered. I was thinking of asking her anyway, she was a good fighter, and smart too. Having a daughter of Zeus could be helpful.

"But what about the fourth? Didn't it say four people would go?" I asked.

Chiron looked uncertain.

"Only three campers can go. If a mortal were to join you along the way, that would be fine, but only three campers must go."

"Ok. So, when do we start?"

Chiron dismissed the other counsellors and they ran off, probably to spread the news. Annabeth and Thalia stayed.

"His first summer at camp, and he gets a quest." Thalia said, shaking her head.

I ignored her an turned to Annabeth.

"What were you saying about Black Needles Peak?"

"It's a mountain in Brazil. It's actually called Pico das Agulhas Negras. But that translates to Black Needles Peak In English. That must be where Mount Parnassus is now."

"So we get to sail to Brazil?" I said excitedly.

I'd always loved sailing. Every summer I joined a sailing club in Manhattan. I was really good at it, and now with my son of Poseidon water powers, it would be awesome.

"Yeah, but that's pretty far. And we still have to go north to get a boat." said Thalia.

"North, you mean like, Canada?"

They both nodded.

"Then yeah, we should get going."

Thalia and Annabeth led me to a supply closet where we each grabbed a back pack full of supplies. I checked inside mine. It had a bedroll, a flashlight, a canteen filled with nectar, a zip lock bag of ambrosia, a pouch of golden drachma, and some cash. I'll have to put some extra clothes in there later, I thought.

The girls told me they were going back to their cabins to grab a few things, so I figured I should too. I was walking by the Hermes cabin when I heard Travis call out,

"Hey, Percy! Wait up!"

Him and Connor jogged out of their cabin an came up to me.

"We got you a little something to help on your quest." said Connor, and he handed me a watch.

"Uh, thanks guys, but I'm not really a watch kind of guy."

They laughed.

"Push the button, man."

I pushed the button, and bronze plates spiralled out into a shield.

"Nice! Where'd you guys get this?"

"Stole it from the Hephaestus cabin." said Connor, smiling.

"It was in the basement, locked in a room that said do not enter on the door. I mean come on, we were obviously going to go in!" said Travis.

"So we picked the lock," said Connor.

"Grabbed the watch," said Travis.

"And booked it out of there." they both said happily.

"When did you guys get it?"

"As soon as we left the Big House, we headed over there."

"But it's only been like, ten minutes!"

"We've been down there before, and we were pretty sure something special was back there." said Connor.

"Besides, we owe you one from capture the flag. That's the first I've seen our flag in a long time."

"Well thanks guys, this is awesome." I said, admiring my new shield.

They wished me luck on the quest and left, I headed back for my cabin. I grabbed a few extra shirts, and another pair of pants. Then I went to meet Thalia and Annabeth back at the Big House. Chiron was there with them.

"Do you need Argus to drive you into the city?"

"We can take my car." said Thalia.

"Good. You will need to head north, into Canada. When you get to the border, use the 'trucks only' lane. Show the guard this." Chiron handed Annabeth a golden book. It looked like a passport.

"I take it Percy knows his way around a ship?"

I nodded.

"Then it's time. I wish you three the best of luck. Come home safely."

We said goodbye and left for Thalia's car. We didn't talk much on the drive back to the city, but that might just have been because the car stereo was up all the way, and Thalia was singing along to every song that came on.

"We should probably cross in Buffalo," said Annabeth, "that's about the farthest east we can go without having to speak French."

"Why do we want to go east?" I asked.

"The easiest sailing route to Brazil is the Atlantic. Plus, Black Needles Peak is on the east cost of Brazil."

Thalia agreed and continued driving and made it to the border. We drove through the 'trucks only' lane and Thalia showed the guard the golden passport. He wished us luck and let us by.

"And if you turn right up here it's the fastest route to... Thalia, I said right!"

Thalia had just turned left.

"I don't care Annabeth. We're twenty minutes from Niagara Falls, let's go have some fun."

Thalia drove a little further and I started to see mist in the sky. It was dark, but there were lights shining everywhere, and soon I could see the falls. They were huge, and I could feel their power from here.

We parked the car and walked around down town a bit. There were tons of things to go do, and I think we did most of them. I especially liked the haunted houses, because whenever Annabeth saw a fake spider, she would grab my arm worriedly. There were lots of spiders. I ended up just holding her hand and leading her past them while she closed her eyes, and that was pretty great too.

We walked down to look at the falls, and I had an idea.

"How cool do you think it would be if I parted that water fall?" I asked, smiling.

"Could you?" they both asked me.

I nodded. "I think so."

"Then yes! Do it!" Thalia yelled excitedly.

"I don't know Percy, it might not be such a good idea."

I ignored her and focused on the water. I felt a pulling in my gut, but nothing happened. I need to get closer, I thought. I climbed over the guard rail and walked right to the edge, as close to the water as I could get.

"Percy, get back here! You're going to get us in trouble!"

I ignored her and tried the water again. This time I saw it start to separate down the middle. I tried harder, and the gap got a little bigger. People were noticing it now.

"Oh my gods Percy," said Annabeth angrily as she climbed over the rail after me.

She was just about to grab my arm and pull me back when her foot slipped on a wet rock, and she toppled over the edge.

**Oho, the classic cliff-hanger. Can you wait until Monday for an update? You'll have to, cuz that's when I'm back.**

**Review if you liked it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**You lucky ducks! I'm home a day early (sad face), so here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

I stared, shocked, as Annabeth fell into the rushing water. Her scream brought me back to my senses, and I dove in after her without hesitation. I willed the currents around me to flow faster, and I shot towards Annabeth. I was catching up to her quickly, but not quick enough. I was ten feet away when she went over the edge. She hung there for a moment before gravity pulled her down, and it gave me just enough time to shoot out and grab her. We were face to face, and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. She did the same. Now that I had Annabeth, I wasn't sure how to get out of this. Sure, I could jump into the water from this height and be fine, but Annabeth wouldn't be. I concentrated hard, and part of the waterfall surged toward us. It enveloped us, and I tried to slow us down. It wasn't much use, so I directed the water down in a spiral, like a water slide, and we came shooting out of the bottom at a reasonable speed. We broke the surface, and Annabeth gasped for air. I completely forgot that she wouldn't have been able to breath.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

She nodded, an held tighter to me, as I controlled the water to keep us afloat. We just stayed there for a moment, until I heard a guy on a megaphone call out,

"Hey! Are you kids alright?"

I turned and saw a large boat floating towards us. It said 'Maid of the Mist' on the side. Wasn't that a tour boat?

"Are you kids alright?" the guy repeated.

"Yeah!" I called back, and waved to show I was fine.

The boat drifted right up to us and I handed Annabeth up to the megaphone man, who pulled her on board. I shot out of the water and climbed on by myself, which got me confused looks from a few people.

"Are you sure you guys are ok? That was quite a drop, eh?" the guy asked again.

"I'm fine," I said, "she might be a little shook up though."

The man took out a small flashlight an checked her eyes.

"She looks fine." the man announced. "Maybe in shock. She'll be fine, but how did you fall in? What were you doing so close to the water, eh?"

I made up some story about wanting to get our picture taken really close to the water, and that we slipped and fell in. The man shook his head and scolded us. When we got back to the shore he took us into a building and gave us towels and dry clothes.

"Where are your parents?" he asked us.

"They're at home," Annabeth said. "we live within walking distance, so we come up here a lot."

"Then why did you want your picture in front of the falls? If you come here a lot, wouldn't you have done that already? Eh?"

Annabeth didn't seem to have an answer to that, so I chimed in.

"We uh, just started dating last week." I explained. "So we haven't gotten a picture up here together before."

The man bought it, but Annabeth blushed when I said it. He offered to drive us home, but we said we could walk. We started to head out when we ran into some police officers. They were just checking to see if we were alright, but they wouldn't let us walk home. We told them about Thalia and they drove us around until we found her.

"Where abouts do you three live?" asked the officer driving.

"Not too far," Said Annabeth, "I'll give you directions as we go."

We drove a few more minutes and then pulled into a Dunkin Donuts.

"You guys don't mind if we run in quick and grab a coffee, now do ya eh?"

We shook our heads while we tried not to laugh. I laughed a little longer than the other two, but stopped when I saw them looking at me angrily.

"What?"

"That was all your fault Percy." said Thalia.

"What? You were telling me to do it! You said it was a good idea!"

"You didn't have to walk out there." said Annabeth.

I shook my head, knowing I wouldn't win this argument. Then added under my breath,

"I wasn't the one who fell in."

"Excuse me?" said Annabeth hotly.

I groaned. She had heard me!

"Look, Annabeth I-"

"Just don't." she said, and turned away from me.

Oh my gods, girls are so difficult, I thought. The police officers came back, loaded down with coffee and donuts, but nobody laughed this time. We were just pulling away when a black car with tinted windows stopped in front of us. A tall, slender man in a black trench coat stepped out and approached the car. His skin was white, and his eyes were a light red colour. He looked like the albino hedgehog in my biology class.

"I will need to take custody, of the children." the man said in a solemn voice.

"And just who the heck do you think you are?" asked the officer.

"I am the Children's Health and Safety inspector." said the man, and he showed a badge to the officer.

"We're just driving the kids back home, they don't need you inspectin' anything."

"I'm afraid you have no choice. They will have to come with me. This paper explains everything, does it not?" the man took out a blank piece of paper and showed it to the officer. He looked over the paper, as if reading through it, then handed it back.

"All right kids, out ya get. Inspector M will take care of you from here."

We got out, but Annabeth was still not talking to me, so I whispered to Thalia,

"Did you see that paper?"

"You mean the blank one?" she whispered back.

I nodded.

"I think we might be in trouble here." she said.

We got into the mans car and he drove us into the city. He pulled up to a warehouse, and drove around back.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked him.

"My office. The Department of Childhood Safety." he said. "Look, there's the sign."

He pointed and I saw an old plank half covered in leaves. 'The Department of Childhood Safety' was written on it in faded white paint.

"Is it just me, or does this place seem a little bit sketchy?" I whispered to Thalia.

She nodded in agreement.

Inspector M pulled up to the warehouse and ordered us to get out. He led us inside and down a maze of hallways until we came to a door. We went inside and he closed the door behind us. It was a small white room, with a table and four chairs. One on one side, and three on the other. It looked like an interrogation room from some cop movie.

"Please, sit." he said.

"You know what? I'd actually really like to stand." I started. "I need a chair with really good lumbar support and-"

"Sit down!" he roared.

"Sitting down." I said meekly, and pulled out a chair.

Annabeth and Thalia sat down with me, and the inspector across from us.

"You are some naughty, naughty children." he mused. "Swimming in the Niagara Falls. Naughty, naughty children."

"Um, sir, why are we here?" asked Annabeth, as if noticing where we were for the first time.

"Oh, that does not matter dear, you have been bad."

"Can we at least call our parents?" Thalia asked hopefully.

"Naughty children don't get phone calls."

"Then what are we doing here? When do we get to leave?" I asked.

"Oh, but you can't leave yet," said the man, "not before you've had, a bite..."

He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over his teeth. I noticed two abnormally long ones on either side. Long teeth. Bite. Hmm.

"So you're going to feed us at least?" asked Thalia.

"Naughty children don't get to eat, but M, has not fed, in so long. M needs a bite." he said hungrily.

"So how about you swing us by McDonalds and drop us off, while you go grab some fries and a shake?" I asked.

"No no no. Naughty children don't get to go to McDonalds. Naughty children..."

He got up and left us alone. I heard the door lock as he left.

"What the Hades is happening right now?" I said.

Annabeth had the thinking face on.

"Naughty children. Bite. M..."

I kept quite and let her think.

"M, M, M... Bite..."

"This guy is creepy. He's all white and talking about biting stuff. We should get out of here." said Thalia.

"That's it!" said Annabeth.

"What's it?" I asked.

"Inspector M is no child health and safety inspector. He's a vampire."

**Oooh, spooky... And trust me, this will fit in with Greek mythology. I didn't just throw in a random vampire for no good reason.**

**What did you think of this chapter?**


	18. Chapter 18

**The vampire shall be explained here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

"I wasn't the one who fell in." I heard Percy mumble under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I said angrily.

Percy groaned. "Look, Annabeth I-"

"Just don't." I cut him off.

I turned away from him and looked out the window. Who does he think he is, trying to blame this on me? I can't believe I ever liked him. No, I never did. He's an idiot. Stupid Seaweed Brain...

I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed the man coming up to the police car, but I followed Percy and Thalia into his car automatically. We got out behind an old warehouse, and that's when I noticed where we were. The man led us down several hallways and into a room where he talked to us for a few minutes. He said he was a childhood health and safety inspector, but I didn't think so. He kept talking about biting things, and saying we were bad children, I was sure he wasn't human, and I thought I knew what he was. He left us alone in the room.

"That's it!" I said.

"What's it?" asked Percy.

"Inspector M is no child health and safety inspector. He's a vampire." I said, totally sure now that I had said it.

"Wait, a vampire? Like, suck your blood, afraid of sunlight, that type of vampire?" asked Percy.

"Well no, not exactly," I explained, "but there was a monster in ancient Greek times that bit naughty children. His name was Mormo. It was supposed to be just a story mothers told to calm down their kids, but I guess it was more than that."

"So then, he wants to bite us, because we're bad?" Percy asked.

I nodded.

"Well how do we kill him? Who killed him in the myths, what did they do?" Percy asked.

"Well actually, nobody ever killed him." I said.

We all looked down at the table, disappointed.

"I guess we'll just have to get creative then." said Percy, as he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. Leave it to Percy to be carefree at a time like this.

"Well I guess we should get out of here." said Percy.

He stood up and walked to the door. I thought it would be locked, but he opened it. Percy held it open and stood to the side.

"After you, ladies." he said.

I rolled my eyes again and Thalia punched him on the way out. We started walking, not sure of which way to go in the maze of tunnels. I drew my knife and held it ready, just in case. I was in front, with Percy bringing up the rear. He had decided not to have his sword out; it could come in handy as a surprise.

We walked on for a few minutes more, when I heard a hiss behind me. Thalia and I turned quickly, but didn't see anything. Percy stopped with us, but he was fiddling with the strap on his watch, and wasn't paying attention. Suddenly, the lights shut off, and we were plunged into darkness. The only light was from a red emergency light at the end of the hallway. I heard the hiss again, closer this time, and turned back to Percy.

Percy was still messing with his watch strap, as if he hadn't noticed the lights yet. Behind him, bated in red light, was the vampire, teeth bared, with his hands creeping towards his neck. Before I could say anything, Mormo's fingers brushed against Percy's hair, and he flinched. Immediately, Percy yelled with fright, spun around, and punched the vampire in the nose as hard as he could. I heard a loud crunch, and Mormo went down, clutching his face.

"Run!" yelled Percy, and we took off.

I'm not sure when, or how we got split up, but pretty soon I realized I was by myself. I looked around. The hall I was in looked the same as any other I had passed. I hurried forward and turned a corner. A dead end, but there was a door on my right. I opened it quickly and looked inside. Another hallway. I kept going. It felt like I was running for hours, when I heard footsteps up ahead.

"Percy! Thalia!" I called out.

No answer, but the steps got faster. I ran towards the noise. I heard the footsteps stop, and then a surprised shout, followed by a heavy thud. I sped around the corner, and ran headlong into the vampire. He was standing over Percy, who lay motionless on the floor. I tried to roll over on top of him, but he was too strong. I was on my back, staring up at him. He sneered.

"Naughty naughty children. Always running. Not good to run. Bad, bad, bad."

He licked his teeth, and lunged at my neck, but before he got to it, a bronze sword sprouted from his chest.

"Aiiyaaaa!" he screeched painfully, and exploded into golden dust.

Percy sheathed his sword, and held out his hand to help me up. I took it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Seaweed Brain."

"Annabeth look, I'm really sorry about before. It was completely my fault, and I didn't mean to blame you, and-"

"Shut up Percy." I interrupted.

Then I gave him a kiss on the cheek, which was totally unlike me, but I needed to thank him somehow, and he was being really sweet.

Percy smiled huge.

"You know, that's the second time I rescued you today. Maybe I deserve another one."

"Don't push your luck, Seaweed Brain. Come on, let's go find Thalia."

We set off down the halls, and I was glad of the darkness. My face was burning. I had just kissed him. Yeah, it had only been on the cheek, but he'd said he wanted another one. Maybe he does like me? No. He's said it before and he would say it again now if you asked him, you're just friends.

We ran into Thalia shortly and told her what happened. We found our way outside and caught a taxi to take us back to Thalia's car.

"Where to now?" asked Thalia, as she started driving.

"Well we're supposed to find a bay right? So what bays are in Canada?" I said.

"Hudson Bay?" Thalia suggested.

"No." said Annabeth. "That would take too long to get out of in a boat. We need one near the Atlantic Ocean."

Thalia stopped at a red light.

"Hey guys." said Percy. "How about there?"

He was pointing at a billboard for jet boat tours in the Bay of Fundy. 'Feel the power of the Atlantic!' was the slogan beneath it.

"Then we've got a long way to go." I said. "Thalia, take the next exit, we're going to New Brunswick."

Percy's POV

We had been driving for almost fourteen hours when we finally reached New Brunswick. I was another ten minutes from literally dying of boredom. Trying to sit still or fourteen hours is no easy task for an ADHD kid like me. Annabeth and Thalia were both ADHD too, but they seemed fine the whole way. The highway we were on got so close to the sea I could feel my spine tingling. I got Thalia to open the sunroof and I stuck my head out to breath in the salty air. I stayed that way for the rest of the trip.

I heard Thalia and Annabeth talking below me, so I ducked back inside the car. Annabeth had a map out.

"Saint John has the biggest port, I think we should start there." she said.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"You just want to get on the water as soon as possible Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said to me, not looking up from the map.

"Is that such a bad thing?" I asked seriously.

"No, but we need a boat before we can get on the water."

I frowned. I hadn't thought of that. I guess I just figured we'd get here and there would be a boat we could take. This might be a problem...

Thalia pulled into a gas station and went inside to ask for directions.

"Why is she going in there? I could get us there just fine." I said.

"Of course you could Percy. Of course you could." said Annabeth, before getting out and following Thalia.

I waited inside and fiddled around with my thumbs. I hope we can find a great big sailboat, or an old ship, I thought. I'm sure I could impress Annabeth with my mad sailing skills.

The girls came back and we drive to the port. We walked around for an hour, looking for a boat we could use, but found nothing. Thalia suggested we take a break, and I agreed, I was starving. Thalia wanted lobster, but I don't think I could ever eat seafood again, not since I found out I could talk to sea creatures. We decided on burgers instead.

"Where are we going to get a boat?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm thinking about it." said Annabeth. She looked really frustrated.

I had an idea on how to get a boat, but it was a slim chance. We didn't really have any better options though.

I stood up.

"I'll be right back." I told them.

"Where are you going?" they asked.

"To get us a boat." I said, and walked out the door.

I found a dock with several boats tied to it, but no people. I walked to the end, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and dove into the icy water. I swam down to the bottom of the bay, and started searching. Come on dad, I thought, help me out here. I swam a little further, and then stopped. I felt something on the sea floor below me. I swam down and laid my hands on it. Rumbling. It felt like the start of an earthquake. More rumbling, harder this time. Again, harder still. The sand rose up and split apart, revealing a thick wooden pole. It rose higher, and I realized it was a mast! I swam back from the mast as it continued to rise. Three more masts sprouted from the sea bed, and I narrowly missed the crow's nest of the first one. The ships hull rose from the sand, and I drifted down onto the deck. I did a quick once over of the ship as it drifted to the surface. She was beautiful. I recognized it as an old 16th century galleon. Probably European. I'd never actually seen one, but I had learned all about them during the summers I spent sailing. Galleons were very large ships, but the rigging had been designed so the ship could be sailed by a relatively small crew. It would only take a normal crew of twenty an hour or so to get her sailing, but with me Annabeth and Thalia, we'd be lucky to have her going in a week. I pushed that thought aside though. My dad had really come through for me, and I threw up four or five prayers to him. If this ship had been underneath the sand for five hundred years, I was amazed. It looked like it had just been finished yesterday. The ship was in perfect condition, and as it broke the surface, it glowed in the afternoon light. She had popped up right next to the dock. A ship this size would usually require several ropes to keep it moored, but I wouldn't be gone to long, so I settled for dropping the anchor and only tying a few ropes to the dock. I lowered the gang plank and strode down to the dock, where I tied the ropes. As I looked over the ship again, I willed the sea to calm, and it become perfectly still. Satisfied that it wasn't going anywhere, I went to get Annabeth and Thalia. I though to myself, if this doesn't impress Annabeth, I don't know what will.

**Well? Not much action, but the next few chapters should get exciting. This is a pretty long one, so I might have missed a few things during editing. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Review please?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Party time at sea in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

Percy had just left the restaurant, telling us he was going to get us a boat.

"Should we go with him?" I asked Thalia.

"No." she said. "And don't ever tell him I said this, but Percy's pretty clever. Don't worry; he'll get us a boat."

We went back to eating. Thalia was right, Percy is a lot smarter than we gave him credit for, but she was also right about not telling him that. He had a big enough head already, and if we told him, there wouldn't be enough seaweed in the entire ocean to fill it. I thought to myself about everything Percy ha done since I'd met him. First he had killed a hell-hound. Then he won capture the flag. He saved me when I fell over the falls, and again when Mormo attacked us. For only being a demigod for a few weeks, that was really impressive. If he does end up getting us a boat, I might just have to kiss him again. Not that I would want to. Just 'cause, you know, I'd want to thank him again.

A few minutes later, Percy walked back into the restaurant.

"Finally giving up, Kelp Head?" asked Thalia.

"No." he said. "Come on. I want to show you guys something."

Percy led us outside.

"Now close your eyes." he said.

Me and Thalia both raised an eyebrow.

"Just trust me," he said. "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes, and he took my hand. Thalia refused to, and I heard her gasp a few seconds later.

"Alright, open them." Percy said.

I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped. A huge ship was moored on the pier. Percy was standing there with his arms crossed, a satisfied smile on his face.

"How the Hades did you get that?" I asked incredulously.

Percy explained that he had dove down into the water and prayed to his dad. Then, the ship just came out of the sea bed, and floated up here.

"But how are we supposed to get it ready?" Thalia asked. "Won't it take too long?"

Percy thought for a minute, like he knew the answer already, but didn't like it. Then his expression changed, and he smiled like he just had a great, completely crazy idea.

Percy turned and snapped his fingers at the ship. Immediately ropes started flying around and the sails were raised.

"That'll work." said Percy, as he strode up the gang plank.

We followed him up and watched as the ship prepared it self to set sail. Percy told us that the ship would be ready in half the time than a fifty man crew could get it ready. Again, I was impressed.

While the ship was doing it's thing, Percy gave us a tour of the ship. He knew where everything was, and what everything was. Below deck, he showed us the sleeping quarters, and Thalia flopped into a hammock immediately. She was snoring in seconds. Percy and I continued to look around. He led us back onto the deck and we went inside a room below the ships wheel. It was a large room, furnished with couches and tables and a huge, soft looking bed. The entire back wall was as wide as the ship, and it was all windows. The whole cabin looked cozy.

"This is my room." Said Percy happily.

"Why do you get the nicest one?" I asked.

"My ship." he said matter-of-factly. "Besides, these are the captain's quarters. Only natural the captain sleeps here."

Couldn't argue with that, I thought. Percy walked over to a wardrobe and opened. He laughed happily and reached inside, pulling out a big, floppy pirate hat. He plopped it on his head, and struck a pose.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Ridiculous!" I laughed at him.

He just smiled bigger and adjusted the hat.

"There's a few more in here, do you want one?" Percy asked me, holding up a bright red hat, that looked even worst than the one he was wearing.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not really big on hats."

Percy shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

We looked around the cabin some more, and Percy jumped onto the bed.

"Come up here Annabeth, this is great." he laughed, jumping up and down on the bed.

I rolled my eyes. SO childish, but I climbed up and started jumping with him. Pretty soon Percy was spinning around wildly as he jumped, and he bumped into me. We both fell down, and I landed on his chest. Percy started laughing, and I laughed with him. I lid my head down on his chest and sighed happily. Percy started rubbing my back absent mindedly.

"Hey Annabeth?" he asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Want to be my first mate?"

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Really?" Percy smiled.

"Of course Seaweed Brain. I'd love to be your first mate." I said, as bumped his arm softly.

"Great! Then get up, I need to show you your room."

I was a little disappointed to get up, but I did reluctantly. Everything had been perfect. But if Percy really liked me, he wouldn't have said anything. I sighed. We were just friends.

Percy led me back onto the deck and to the bow of the ship. We went down a short staircase and went inside the room at the bottom. It was perfect. Not quite as big as Percy's, but it had long tables covered in maps, and shelves full of books.

"Percy, this is great! Do I really get to stay here?"

"Yep," he said, "it's all yours."

I looked around a bit, then we went back on deck. The ship was ready to go. Percy took the wheel and looked over the ship.

"Raise the gang plank!" he shouted, and the plank retracted into the ship.

"Set full sail!" and the sails unfurled.

The wind caught them, and the ship surged forward.

"Woo-hoo!" Percy yelled. "She's under way!"

Percy looked at me.

"Would you mind climbing up to the crow's nest and raising the flag, first mate?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"You'll find it up there." he said, and went back to steering the ship out of the bay.

I went to the main mast and started climbing. It was far, but I was used to climbing the rock wall at camp, and compared to that, this was easy. I got to the crow's nest and picked up the flag. It was dark blue, with a green trident, the same as his flag at camp. I tied it to the top of the mast, and it billowed in the wind. Percy hadn't seen it yet, so I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly. He looked up and cheered. I started climbing down the mast, and looked over at Percy. He was steering the ship masterfully. We passed a small fishing boat, with a few old men inside it. They stated at the ship and Percy waved cheerfully.

"Evenin' lads!" he called. "A fine time to set sail!"

One of the men dropped his fishing rod. The others cigar fell out of his mouth. Percy laughed loudly at that and have them a goofy salute. I climbed the rest of the way down the mast and joined Percy at the wheel.

"Ok, I'm impressed." I said.

We had just exited the bay, and we were heading down the coast.

"Why thank you, Miss Chase." he said, tipping his hat to me.

"I'm going to go get some rest, will you be ok by yourself up here?"

"Oh sure, I could stay here all day. This is great."

I started to leave when he called me back.

"We're a little too close to shore for my liking. Here," Percy turned the wheel and the ship shifted slightly, "take the wheel."

"Percy, I don't know how to sail a ship!"

"Just hold her steady, I'll be right back. I've just gotta shift that sail a few feet."

He handed me the wheel and bounded off. I watched as he scurried up the tallest mast quickly. Then he grabbed a rope and jumped off, swinging around fearlessly. I thought he was just goofing around, but soon saw the ropes looping around beams and running through pulleys. He swung up and landed on the mast closest to the bow of the ship. I didn't know how he could balance so well with the ship rocking back and forth, but he walked across the narrow beam effortlessly. He reached down and grabbed a loose end of rope, and stepped off the beam. It lowered him down slowly, and I saw the two main sails pivot several feet. When Percy landed on deck he tied the rope on a wooden cleat, and nodded, satisfied.

The boat started to pull out to sea, and he came and took the wheel back.

"That's much better. If we get a little further out, the winds will be stronger and we'll make better time. It's a long trip to Brazil."

I said I'd see him later and went back to my cabin. I lie down on my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Percy's POV

I was loving this ship. It was the best thing I've ever gotten in my entire life. My dad had totally come through for me, and I thanked him for probably the hundredth time today.

"Fair waters ahead Captain," said a familiar voice behind me, "you'll make great time."

I turned around and saw the man from my dream. He was dressed in the same way, with Bermuda shorts and a flowery shirt. He smiled warmly at me.

"Dad." I said.

"Yes Percy, it's me. I'm so proud of you."

"Well I can't let go of this wheel, so get the Hades over here so I can hug you." I said.

Poseidon laughed and hugged me. He smelt like the sea, but in a good way.

"This ship, is just so..." I couldn't think of a word to describe it.

"I know Percy. It was once my finest, before the duties of running the ocean called me away."

I thought for a minute.

"But why did you send it to me? I thought the gods weren't allowed to interfere with mortals? And you certainly can't help me on this quest."

Poseidon smiled again.

"Gods are entitled to giving each of their children a gift. Many choose not to, but some award their favourites with gifts. Your friend Annabeth has an invisibility hat, that was from her mother. This is my gift to you Percy."

"Thanks dad."

"You are quite welcome son. I must be going, good luck on the rest of your quest."

He turned to leave.

"Oh and Percy. Every ship needs a name. And this vessel, she deserves a fine one."

I nodded and he evaporated into mist, swirling away into the air. A name. What to name her? I had a perfect name. I'd get on it later though, I had to sail right now.

It got darker and torches lit themselves around the deck, casting shadows everywhere. I yawned and my eyelids started to droop.

"Asleep at the wheel? Really Percy? Not such a good idea."

I started and whirled around. Nico was standing there with a little smirk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He explained to me that he had gone back to camp and when he couldn't find, went to find Chiron. He found out we were on a quest, and had been trying to shadow travel to us, but this is the first time we've been in one place longer than a few minutes, so he couldn't get to us before.

"Let me take the wheel Perce, you need some sleep."

I agreed, but then had an idea.

"I want to do something for Annabeth." I said. "Can you shadow travel with stuff? Like, could I send you to go get something on land, and could you bring it back?"

Nico nodded. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Just a few things." Percy said. "But you're going shopping."

**Ha-ha, no not shopping! Anything but that! What's Percy sending Nico to get? Find out soon.**

**Should I have some mush in the next chapter, or make it exciting, with some action. I might be able to do both, but I doubt it. Thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Nico's POV

Percy had made me a list before I left. I was standing outside of a Wal-Mart, reading through it. White paint, a silk tablecloth, candles, a bouquet of roses. What? Candles and roses? What the Hades is he doing? I kept reading. Fancy forks and knives. Romantic dinner music. Romantic dinner music? Percy's lost his mind.

I got all the stuff for him anyway though, 'cause I'm just such a nice person, but then I realized something. I don't have any money. If it was only one it two things I could just walk out if the store with them, but I had a full shopping cart. But I don't even have to leave the store, I thought, and started walking around. I spotted a key slot for turning the lights on and off. I didn't have a key, so I just stabbed the panel with my sword. The lights went out. You are one amazing specimen, Mr. Di Angelo, I thought to my self, and pushed the cart towards a wall. I picked up speed and was running when I went through the wall. Look at me, I thought, just like Harry Potter.

I was standing on the deck of Percy's ship, a few feet from the wheel. Percy was standing there. I coughed, and he turned around.

"Great Nico! Thanks! Here, take the wheel, I'll hide this stuff in my room."

"Ok." I said sleepily.

Shadow traveling still makes me really tired, and trying it with so much in the cart took a lot out of me.

I grabbed the wheel and my eyes started to droop. We were just going straight weren't we? I could take a quick nap. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, leaning on the wheel. The ship stayed straight for a few minutes, but then I moved slightly and rolled off the wheel, turning it as I fell. I hit the ground, and looked up. We'll be fine, I thought, and put my head back down. The wheel continued to spin, and the ship turned to the left, heading out to deeper waters.

Percy's POV

Nico was a great kid. Getting me all this stuff, then taking the wheel for me. I looked through the shopping cart he had brought. Everything seemed to be there, so I wheeled it over to a big closet and stuff the whole thing inside. I'll deal with that tomorrow, I thought, right now I need some sleep. If I had thought to look out the windows at the back of my room, I would have seen land directly behind us. That would mean we were heading out to see. But of course I didn't look, I just dove onto my huge bed and fell asleep.

I woke up early in the morning and went to the deck. Sea water as far as I could see. Awesome. Wait, where's the coast? How did we get so far out? I ran to the ships wheel and found Nico asleep on the floor beside it.

"Wake up!" I yelled and kicked him.

He screamed and rolled away, frightened.

"What was that for?"

"What was that for? That was for falling asleep and sending us out to sea. Look around Nico, do you see land anywhere?"

He looked around and shook his head.

"Sorry Perce." he said, and looked down at his feet.

"It's okay, just go wake up Annabeth and Thalia, I need to talk to them."

Nico ran of and was back shortly. We explained to them that Nico had shadow travelled here and offered to steer, but didn't realize how tired he was. I left out the shopping part on purpose, that was a surprise.

"So another part of the prophecy has come true." Annabeth said.

"What do you mean?"

"The first line was, 'you will take to the sea and be joined by a fourth'. We're at sea, and Nico's the fourth. The second line was, 'but first you must board at the bay of the north'. That already happened too."

"Alright whatever," I said. "We have a little problem right now. Look around."

They both looked around. At first they didn't see anything but then Annabeth said,

"Why are we so far out?"

"Mr. Di Angelo fell asleep while he was steering." I said plainly.

"You are an idiot." said Thalia, and smacked the back of his head.

"Well how bad is it actually, Percy?" he asked desperately.

I thought for a moment, and I knew exactly where we were.

"We were just passing Rhode Island when I went to my cabin, so we would have had to turn when we hit Cuba. We're about six hundred nautical miles east of the coast. We can sail faster now, but u would've like to stay in sight of the coast in case something happened."

Annabeth nodded, as if she kind of knew what I was saying, but Thalia and Nico stared at me.

"It's not that bad." I said simply.

They nodded and Nico smiled, relieved.

"So now what?" he asked.

"I teach you guys how to man a ship."

I spent the rest of the day showing them the 'ropes', and pretty soon they were throwing around ropes and tying them off like they'd been doing it for years. I set them to furling the sails, and slipped off to my cabin. The shopping cart was where I left it, and I searched through it for the white paint. I grabbed it and snuck back on deck. The other three were busy with the sails so I hurried to the railing and kept over board. I crashed into the sea and swam closer to the front of the ship, where I willed the water to rise. A column of water lifted me up. When I was at the right height, I took out the white paint and started writing. Satisfied with my work, I climbed on board the ship. The others were just finishing up, and I told them they could go rest. Annabeth went straight to her cabin; said she was going to check out a few of the books. Thalia and Nico headed below deck, but I grabbed pulled Nico aside first.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Can you keep Thalia busy below deck? I want this to be perfect, and it would be really great if you two weren't around." I said.

Nico nodded. "Don't worry Perce, I got your back."

Then he hurried of after Thalia. I went and asked Annabeth if she needed anything, but I was really finding out what she was doing in her cabin. I found her with her nose buried in a huge book, and decided to leave her alone. That should give me plenty of time, I thought, and hurried off to set everything up.

**Percy you little Romeo you. Will everything go perfect? I hope so, but someone, or something, has a different idea. Read on to find out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Percy's surprise dinner for Annabeth, hurray! Good luck Percy, you'll need it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

We had just finished with the sails, and Percy told us we could go rest or a few hours. I headed straight for my cabin and grabbed the biggest book I could find. I read the cover, 'Mythical Beasts of the Deep'. Ooh, fascinating. I started reading, and was about halfway through, learning all about the Cetus, an ancient Greek sea monster, when I heard Percy call out.

"All hands on deck!"

I closed the book and went to see what was up. The sun was starting to set, and the sea glowed with a beautiful orange colour. I went to the rail and looked out. Percy came and stood beside me.

"It's so beautiful." I said wistfully.

"Yeah, it sure is." he agreed, but he was looking at me, not the ocean.

I blushed.

"So, what did you need us for?" I said, and looked around. I was the only one here. "Well, me for?"

"You hungry?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Then come on," he said, taking my hand, "I'll show you."

Percy led me towards the front of the ship. I thought we were going to my cabin, but then he turned and walked up a set of stairs, to the deck over my cabin. Percy led me over to a little table with a white cloth over it, and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down, and he sat down opposite me. There was a vase filled with roses, and a bunch of fancy forks, knifes, and plates. Percy clapped once, and soft music started playing. He reached under the table and brought out a silver platter of enchiladas. I smiled. We'd had enchiladas for dinner the day I met him.

"Percy, did you do all this?" I asked him, amazed.

He nodded.

"I thought it'd be nice to just relax after everything we've been through."

I agreed with that.

"Where are Nico and Thalia?" I asked.

He turned a little red.

"They're uh, not going to be here."

"Why? Are they doing something?"

"Well, no. I just, uh, didn't invite them." he said, getting a little redder.

I smiled.

"So then, does that mean this is a date, Seaweed Brain?"

"Do you want it to be?" he asked hopefully.

I nodded. He smiled. We ate. The enchiladas were incredible. I couldn't believe Percy had made them. I couldn't believe he had done all of this.

We talked about random stuff as we ate, he told a few jokes, I laughed at him. It was perfect. I said something about the boat and Percy got all excited.

"Hey, I need to show you something. It's really important." he said, getting up.

"Ok. What is it?" I asked, getting up with him.

"Come with me."

I followed him to the edge of the deck and stood by the railing. Percy grabbed a rope strung between the railing and the too of the mast, and jumped onto the railing. He stuck his hand out to me. I took it and let him pull me up.

"Do you trust me Annabeth?" he asked seriously.

I nodded.

"Good."

Percy looped an arm around me tightly and jumped into the water. He must have used his powers, because we didn't get wet.

"Lean back." he told me.

I did. Percy concentrated and a couch made of water formed beneath us, and rose from the water. We floated up until we were ten feet from the railing. Percy pointed. I followed his hand and saw white letters painted on the dark brown wood. It was a fancy swirling type of lettering and it took me a minute to read it. When I finished I read it again, just to be sure. Yep, I'd read it right the first time. The letters spelled my name. Annabeth.

Percy saw my eyes widen and said,

"Every ship needs a name, and a ship this great needed a perfect one."

I still wasn't getting it.

"But Percy, why's my name on the boat?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"And you say I'm the one whose head is full of seaweed."

I looked at him confused.

"Annabeth, I named my ship after you."

When it finally hit me, I was speechless. I just looked back and forth between Percy and the white lettering.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"Annabeth?" he said worriedly.

I met his eyes and smiled, then gave him a huge hug. He hugged me back. I felt us rising up, and we set down gently on the deck. We didn't let go. I rested my head on his chest and sighed happily.

"Hey Annabeth?" he said.

I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Nothing." he said smiling.

He started to lean in, and I didn't object. We got closer, and I closed my eyes. Nobody was around to ruin it this time. I felt his breath on my face. We were only an inch from each other when the boat shook violently. I would've fallen if Percy hadn't been there to catch me. We looked around for what we had hit, but the sun had set, and it was too dark. Nico and Thalia ran onto the deck and it started to rain.

"What the Hades was that! Did we hit something?" asked Nico.

"I don't know, we can't see anything." said Percy.

He hurried to the bow of the ship, where our little table was, and leapt onto the bowsprit. We followed him and watched from the rail as he walked out to the very end and leaned over out, steadying himself by holding a rope. The rain started to fall heavily, and Percy put a hand to his forehead to shield his eyes from the downpour. We followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. The sea below him began to churn and froth, splashing Percy with brine. A huge flash of lightning lit up the night, and a massive, black shape rose from the water. Percy took a step back, almost losing his balance. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, and the beast came into view. It rose fifty feet higher than the tallest mast on our ship, and I suspected that was just the tip of the iceberg. The thing had six red eyes the size of mini vans, and its head was half as big as the ship. Its body looked like a skyscraper, and was covered in hundreds of long tentacles that were as thick as school busses. It opened its huge beak and let out an ear piercing screech.

Percy jumped back on deck and looked at the beast with us.

"Did somebody say, 'release the Kraken'?" he said cheerfully.

**Uh-oh, this doesn't look so good.**

**Review if you liked it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Kraken battle!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

The massive sea monster erupted from the ocean, and I jumped back down to the deck. Wow, he was one ugly fish.

"Did somebody say, 'release the Kraken'?" I said, laughing.

The song, 'Who Let the Dogs Out', started playing in my head. Except instead of dogs, it was the kraken. Who let the kraken out? Who! Who! Who-who! I laughed again. The others stared at me in disbelief.

"Why are you laughing? That thing is going to kill us!" yelled Nico.

I shook my head.

"We're on my home turf guys; this thing doesn't stand a chance." I said confidently.

"I don't know Percy," said Annabeth worriedly. "That thing is called a Cetus. It's an ancient Greek sea monster. I was just reading about them earlier; they can sink ships twice this size, easily."

"Come on guys, trust me. When I'm finished with this guy, he'll be getting served with ginger and wasabi. Oh, and chopsticks."

They still looked uncertain, so I walked to the ships railing and whistled loudly at the monster.

"Hey ugly!"

The Cetus glared at me and screeched.

"Yeah, you! I'm gonna chop you up into little pieces, deep fry them, and eat them with French fries!"

I looked back at my friends.

"You know, like fish and chips?"

They shook their heads at me. I turned back to the monster.

"You're not scared are you? A big tough monster like you? That's embarrassing..."

I wasn't sure at first, but now I was positive the Cetus could understand me.

"I guess your mommy fights all your battles for you. Where is she now? She's probably off with some squid having-"

I was cut off by a rage filled screech from the kraken. I couldn't understand what it meant, but I guessed it was saying, 'No one bad mouths my momma!' It raised three of its huge tentacles and made a swipe at the boat. I raised my left arm, and the sea formed a massive watery arm that copied my movement, blocking the tentacles. The Cetus had a surprised look on its face, and I laughed out loud.

"Time to crank things up a notch." I said, and dove into the churning waters.

I willed the ocean to encase me, and I rose up with it around me, forming a two hundred foot tall figure. The watery man followed my movements, and I stood up on the water. Walking on water? No big deal. The kraken still looked stunned, and I took that moment to charge. I shoulder checked the beast in the face, and it lashed out at me with its tentacles. They smashed into my watery avatar and created large indents, but I only felt slight pressure on my own body, and the dents quickly disappeared. I grabbed hold of the beast's tentacle haired head with one arm, and started beating the Hades out of it with the other. Its tentacles wrapped around me and pulled me off violently. I reached into my pocket, and my avatar did the same as I grabbed my pen and brought it out. I uncapped it, and the bronze sword appeared in my hand, as an enormous blade of water appeared in my avatars hand. The Cetus charged me, tentacles flying, but I swiped at them casually with my sword, chopping them off. I cut off a lot of them, but it had hundreds, and it quickly wrapped them around me again. It lifted me up in the air and I hacked at it with my sword, but to no avail. The Cetus tightened its grasp on me, and torrents of water gushed from my watery giant as it began to decrease in size. I struggled to get loose, but the monster had me in a death grip. It lifted me higher into the air, and threw me straight at the ship! Before I hit the boat I dispelled my avatar; it would have crushed the ship if it had hit, and flew into the sail. Thank the gods I had loosened them earlier, because they caught me and slowed my fall. I landed heavily on the deck, and got up slowly. That water avatar had really taken a lot out of me. I didn't notice it until now, and I suspect the sea had been giving me energy. Annabeth and Nico rushed over.

"Percy are you ok?" asked Annabeth.

"How did you do that? That is so not fair!" yelled Nico.

"I'm fine." I replied to Annabeth, and ignored Nico. "Where's Thalia?"

Nico pointed. Thalia was standing on the bowsprit like I had before, but she had her spear out. Every time the Cetus swung its tentacles at the ship, Thalia blasted it with lightning. It was working great, but she couldn't keep it up forever. Eventually the monster would find a way to hit us, and we would be done. I watched as the beast swung two tentacles at the ship from either direction. Thalia blasted one without a problem, but the other connected with the bowsprit, and sent Thalia flying into the water. I created a wave to catch her and carry her back on board the ship, and she landed next to us, groaning. She rolled over and we saw what the problem was. A long splinter of wood the size of a javelin was stuck straight through Thalia's thigh. She looked down at it and groaned again.

"Thalia, are you ok?" asked Nico.

"Yeah, just peachy." she said through clenched teeth.

"Do we have any nectar and ambrosia?" asked Nico.

"We had some in our packs, but those are way below deck." Annabeth said.

"I'll go get them!" Nico declared as he got up and raced for the stairs.

Before he was halfway there a massive tentacle smashed into the ship, destroying the stairs to the lower areas.

"Is there another way down?" Nico yelled frantically.

I shook my head.

"There has to be! We can't just leave her like this! We have to-"

"Shut-up Nico!" yelled Thalia. "I'll be fine. Let's take care of that thing first."

"Anyone have a plan?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"It's a long shot, but I don't think we have any other options."

She outlined her plan. It was a long shot, and pretty thrown together, but Annabeth was right, we were out of options. I ran to the rail and dove back into the water. My job was to distract the thing while they set up her plan. I shot spouts of water at the monster and swam around it quickly, trying to confuse it. I shot out of the water and landed on the Cetus' head, where I grabbed hold of it's tentacle like hair and surveyed the situation. Annabeth had taken the ship a good distance away, but I could see my friends in position from here. Nico had tied a bronze cable around the tip of the splintered bowsprit, and ran it back to Thalia, where it was fastened to her spear. Annabeth was steering the ship straight for me and the monster. It tried to shake me off, but I held tighter and stabbed my sword into its head. It started to thrash wildly and I was thrown off, but I continued to swim around and distract it. The ship was much closer now, and it was time to execute the plan. I shot a powerful jet of water at the monsters eyes, hoping to blind it, and sped towards the ship. I flew out of the water and landed on deck, where I faced the Cetus and willed the ocean to push us faster. The sea responded, and we sped towards the beast faster than should have been possible. I raised me hands, and two massive watery hands formed from the sea. I grabbed the monster and held it in place. It started to thrash wildly, and it took all of my strength to hold it still. The ship sped toward it, and the splintered bowsprit pierced its body. The Cetus screeched painfully, and struggled even harder.

"Now!" I heard Annabeth yell over the storm that raged around us.

Thalia lifted her spear to the sky, and yelled. The air around us crackled, and an enormous lightning bolt exploded from the sky. It arced to Thalia's spear, and I could almost see as it shot up the cable and into the Cetus' body. The beast froze momentarily, and then started to shake uncontrollably. It screeched so loud I thought my ear drums would pop, and then it exploded into a flurry of golden dust. I let the hands of water go, and slumped to the deck. Thalia did the same, and was lying on her back, her leg still pierced by the piece of wood. Annabeth came running to my side, and Nico to Thalia's.

"You did great Seaweed Brain. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just need a little rest." I told her. "Go help Thalia, I'll be ok."

Annabeth hurried over to Thalia and I layed my head down on the deck. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep with the thick raindrops falling down on me.

**Well I hope you all thought that was exciting. Will Thalia be ok? Will Percy make it to Brazil? Tune in next time to find out.**

**But in the meantime, a quick review would be nice.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, I just want to say I'm stunned that this story has sixty reviews. I was expecting maybe fifteen, twenty if I was lucky. You guys are the best :D**

**Also, I've never watched Pirates of the Caribbean, so, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

I woke up in the same spot I fell asleep in, with the sun beating down on my face. My friends were gathered a few meters away from me. Annabeth was trying to hold Thalia still, while Nico sawed through the massive splinter with his sword.

"Thalia, hold still! I might slip and cut you!" Nico said.

"Well sorry Nico, but I'm not exactly having the time of my life right now!" she screamed at him.

Annabeth noticed me.

"Percy, help me out over here." she said.

I walked over and grabbed Thalia's arms tightly. Annabeth sat on her and geeks her leg still. It wasn't easy. Thalia kicked and bucked furiously.

"Jackson! I swear on the River Styx, if you don't let go off me right now, I will break your nose!" Thalia yelled at me.

That scared me a little. An oath made on the Styx could never be broken, and I was pretty sure Thalia would be happy to honour it.

"I'm through!" said Nico.

I checked the splinter and saw Nico had cut the biggest end of it off. There was still about a foot of wood stuck through her thigh though.

"I'm going to pull it out now Thalia. Hold on to her guys." said Nico.

Me and Annabeth tightened out grips on Thalia.

"Nico, no. Guys let me go. Let me go! Nico, do not touch that piece of wood. Nico! Stop! Nico! Aghhh!" she howled.

Nico had yanked the splinter from her leg, and she kicked her legs hard. Annabeth was knocked away, and Thalia brought her knee up, which caught me in the nose.

"I hate you guys!" Thalia wailed.

"Thalia," I groaned, "I think you broke my nose."

"Good!" she yelled. "Get back here so I can break it again!"

I backed away quickly.

"No-no, don't do that." I said worriedly.

Lucky for me her leg was in agony, so she couldn't chase me. I guess that wasn't so lucky for her though...

"Do we have any nectar and ambrosia?" asked Nico.

"I think it's below deck, I'll be right back." I told them.

I walked to where the stairs were. Or should I say where they used to be. The stairs had been destroyed by the sea monster last night. I tried to climb down, but planks started snapping and falling away, so I decided that wasn't the best idea. Walking to the rail, I jumped over. I rose out of the water and grabbed onto a porthole, looking inside. I was only a room or two away from where our bags where, but there was no opening big enough for me to get through. I'll just have to make one, I thought. I took out my sword, regretting what I was about to do.

"I'm sorry baby." I said the ship, and stabbed my sword into the hull.

I hacked away at the wood, and soon I had a small hole. I stuck the blade in and made the hole bigger. Pretty soon it was massive and I climbed through it. I turned down the hall toward the demolished stairs and walked into the sleeping quarters. We had set our bags against the seaward wall, but the wall was no longer there. I guess it had been destroyed by the sea monster along with the stairs. Anyway, our packs were gone. I jumped back through my hole and shot up onto the deck.

"Guys," I said dejectedly, "our packs are gone."

I explained to them what had happened.

"Could you do that shadow travel thing and take me back to camp?" Thalia asked Nico.

He shook his head.

"It's not even safe taking a healthy person with me. With your life force dimmed, I don't think we should risk it."

"Then what do we do?" Annabeth asked, for once without an answer.

I thought for a moment.

"We're going to need to get the ship repaired, and that means sailing to shore. When we get there do you think you could take Thalia back to camp?" I asked Nico.

He nodded.

"What?" exclaimed Thalia. "I'm not going anywhere! I have to stay and help you guys!"

"No Thalia, this was meant to happen. In the prophecy, 'two shall be lost before it is done'. I was afraid two of us would die, but this is what it meant. You guys have to leave the quest." I said sadly.

"Percy's right." said Annabeth. "I don't like it, but we're going to have to fend for ourselves from now on. Let's just hope we don't run into any more sea monsters."

Thalia and Nico agreed reluctantly, and I decided we should start sailing for shore as soon as possible. The path to the ships wheel was blocked by a gaping hole in the deck, so I climbed the main mast and swing across on a rope.

The wind was at our back the whole way in, and we made it to shore in good time.

"Where are we?" called Nico.

"Cuba." I answered.

We docked quickly, and got Thalia to a hospital. She told the doctors she had fallen on a sharp stick. I don't think they believed her. Nico stayed there as they patched her up, and me and Annabeth went to find someone to repair our ship. We asked around and found out that One Eye Repairs was the best place, and it was only a short walk from the water. The shop was just an old garage, but there were lots of people working. We walked up to the front desk and were greeted by a pretty girl with elfish features.

"Welcome to One Eye repairs, how may we be of service?" she said in a bubbly voice.

"We ran our boat against some rocks and tore a couple holes in it. It would be great if you could get it fixed as soon as possible." I told the girl.

She picked up a clipboard and looked through it.

"We're pretty well booked sir. This is the most popular place in town. I think we have one free worker though, one moment please."

She got up and opened the door to the shop.

"Tyson!" she yelled.

A huge guy that looked about my age looked up. He was eating from a big jar of peanut butter.

"Wuhb duh yuh neehd?" he called back.

"Customers! They need a boat repaired!"

The guy nodded and put his peanut butter away. He walked over to us, and I realized he was at least eight feet tall.

"I am Tyson. Where is your boat?" he asked.

"Down by the water." I said.

He nodded, then sniffed. His nose wrinkled, and he sniffed some more. He got closer, and started sniffing me.

"Smells like ocean. Smells like daddy." he said.

"Um, maybe me and your dad have the same cologne?" I said.

"You are a demigod!" he shouted excitedly. "Who is your daddy!"

"Uh, Poseidon." I said hesitantly.

Tyson cheered and picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Yay! Brother!"

He finally let me go and I looked at him, bewildered.

"You're a demigod too?"

"No silly, I am Cyclops."

Then I noticed his eyes. Well, eye. He only had one.

"How did your boat get wrecked?" he asked.

"A sea monster attacked us."

"Oh no! Is my brother ok?"

I nodded.

"I will gather all the brothers. We will fix your boat. Now!" he yelled and ran back into the shop.

"Cyclops! Brother needs help! We have to fix his boat!"

They all yelled in response and grabbed tools and huge stacks of wood, then followed Tyson down to the dock. It was amazing how fast they worked. There must have been twenty of them, but they did more work than a hundred mortal men could have done. Our ship was done in less than an hour, and we thanked Tyson.

"Anything for my brother. Good luck on your quest."

We climbed aboard and sailed off, waving goodbye to my friendly Cyclops brethren.

"Well they were nice." I said happily.

"I guess. I'm usually not a big fan of cyclops." she said.

"Why?"

"Bad experience with one." she said, and shivered.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"I'd rather not talk about it." she said dismissively, and I let it drop.

We sailed steadily the rest of the day, but stuck close to the coast. No run ins with monsters either, which was a plus. The sun set and Annabeth offered to take the wheel for a while, but I told her I was fine.

"Be careful though Percy. If you get tired, drop the anchor and get some sleep. I don't want us drifting out to sea again."

"I will. Don't worry."

She turned to leave, but then stopped and came back.

"I never got to thank you for our date. I had a really nice time, you know, before the Cetus attacked us..."

I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah well, I didn't really plan on that. Wish things would've gone better."

"Hey, I thought you did just fine." she said, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled sweetly at me and left for her cabin. I looked out at the water and sighed dreamily. She'd kissed me like that a few times now, but it wasn't getting old. Her lips were so soft and warm, I'd be happy to let her kiss me all day. But really, who wouldn't? Annabeth was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I need to get her to like me. Maybe I could just tell her how I feel about her, I thought. But what if she doesn't like? It would ruin everything. Gods this was so difficult. I grunted with frustration and tried to concentrate on steering the ship, but it was no use. Pretty soon my thoughts drifted back to Annabeth, and I'm sure I spent the rest of the night drooling.

**Next stop, Brazil! Sorry if this one was I bit dull, I'll try to update again tomorrow.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

Annabeth had come up in the early morning and insisted I go rest. I didn't argue, I was beat. I woke up in the afternoon, and saw that we had almost reached our destination. The Brazilian coastline stretched out on the ships right, and we sailed by smoothly. I went and stood by Annabeth, and we gazed at the shore.

"It's so beautiful." Annabeth said wistfully.

"Meh, I've seen better." I replied.

I was talking about her, but I don't think she caught it. We sailed a little more, and the waters became riddled with jagged rocks. I took the wheel and steered us safely through.

"We should be coming up on an inlet soon, Percy. Keep an eye out."

I squinted against the sun. It glared off the water and made it difficult to see. We almost missed the inlet, but Annabeth was a better lookout than me.

"There." she said, pointing.

I followed here hand and turned the ship inland. We sailed right up to the mouth of the river, and then I dropped the anchor.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked me.

"Our ships to big." I explained. "We'll run aground if we try sailing up this river. Don't worry though, there's a paddle boat."

I led Annabeth into my cabin, where I pulled a lever on the wall. The wall slid away, revealing a small boat suspended by two thick ropes. There was an opening in the wall leading outside, so I pushed the boat, and it slid out on wooden arms. Annabeth took my hand and I helped her into the boat. I climbed in after her and we lowered the boat down. We didn't bother with the paddles, I just willed the water to push us up stream and we raced forward.

"How far inland is this mountain?" I asked Annabeth.

"Not to far. We could probably get there by tonight if we took the boat. But the river ends halfway there, so we'll have to walk."

"And how long will that take?"

"A lot longer. We'll need to spend the night in the jungle."

I had no problem with that, and I didn't think Annabeth would either, but she seemed uneasy.

"You ok Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Yeah. It's just, there are lots of spiders out here. I'll be ok."

Annabeth was afraid of spiders? No way! Who could be afraid of spiders? I almost laughed at her, but she looked really worried, so I held it back.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll step on any spiders that come anywhere near us."

She gave me a grateful smile and fell silent. I did the same. Sailing towards a giant snake that wants to eat your soul is kind of a conversation killer. It soon started to get dark and the river came to an end. I suggested sleeping in the boat, but Annabeth said we should cover as much ground as possible. She also said there were hundreds of caves we could sleep in along the way, so I agreed and we started walking.

It was slow going. The vines and trees were thick everywhere, and it was hard to get through. I was upfront with Riptide, hacking through shrubbery, while Annabeth tried to figure out where we were using the map she had brought. The sun ha set completely, and it would be pitch black within the hour.

"We should find a place to sleep now." Annabeth said.

I agreed.

"Are there any marked on that map of yours?"

She looked it over.

"No, but there are mountains all around us. If we head north from here, we should find a cave soon enough."

I had no idea which way north was, so Annabeth led the way from here. We came to the mountains quickly, and found a large cave set high in the mountain side. By the time we reached it, the night was completely dark, and the only light was from the moon and the bronze glow of my sword.

"Do thinks it's safe?" I asked hesitantly.

"Only one way to find out." said Annabeth, and led the way into the cave.

We searched around a bit, but soon found that the cave went back incredibly far, so decided just to sleep near the mouth. I volunteered to take the first watch. Annabeth protested, but not very much. I think she was secretly glad to sleep. She layed down close to me and fell asleep. Annabeth looked so peaceful. The moonlight shone off of her golden hair, and it sparkled in the night. Her face seemed to glow, and I found myself thinking again about how pretty she was. Not just pretty, astoundingly beautiful. She's so out of my league, I thought. I don't think I'll ever get her to like me. Annabeth shivered and curled up a little tighter. I shuffle right next to her and rubbed her back, trying to warm her up a bit. She sighed happily in her sleep and grabbed my arm, snuggling closer to me. I blushed furiously, then realized she was asleep, and relaxed a little. I put down my sword and wrapped my other arm a round her protectively, and smiled. She'd probably slap me right now if she was awake. I almost closed my eyes and fell asleep with her, but then remembered I was supposed to be keeping watch. I brushed the hair from her face gently, and kissed her softly on the cheek, then picked up my sword. Constant vigilance, I thought. I'm not going to let anything happen to Annabeth. Not on my watch. That's when I heard the noise.

Annabeth's POV

Percy had volunteered to take first watch, and I was glad. He had been the one chopping us a path through the jungle, but I was dead tired, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the ground. I was having a really nice dream. Me and Percy were on the beach. I was lying down, and he was sitting next to me, running my back. Cold wind off the water blew over us and I pulled Percy's arm around me. We both snuggled closer together, and he put his other arm around me. The wind blew again and I shivered, waking up from my pleasant dream. I was back in the cave, lying on the ground, with Percy's arms around me. Wait, Percy's arms around me? I didn't dare move, but I could see his arms around me, and I could feel the warmth from his body seeping into mine. I closed my eyes and sighed happily. I felt Percy brush the hair from my face, then kiss me softly on the cheek. I heard him pick up his sword and continue his watch. Lucky for me he wasn't paying me too much attention, because I had a huge smile on my face that I couldn't hide. Then I heard the noise. Shuffling. Like brooms sweeping across the cave floor. Lots of brooms, like, eight brooms. The sound got louder, closer, and Percy stood up. I opened my eyes and saw him standing in front of me defensively, facing the darkness of the cave. Then I saw the moon glistening off of two black eyes. It crept into the moonlight and I stifled a terrified scream. It was a spider. A massive, hairy, gross, ugly, terrifying spider. It must have stood at least eight feet tall. It's eight legs were covered in needle like hairs, and I was sure they were just as sharp as needles too.

"Annabeth, put your hat on." Percy said slowly.

"No, I can't just leave you."

"Annabeth please, put the hat on."

I reached behind me and grabbed the hat. Hesitating for only a moment, I slipped it on, and disappeared. The spider's eyes flashed with surprise, then anger, and it charged angrily at Percy.

Percy's POV

The spider charged me, and I quickly pushed the button on my watch. The shield spiralled out as the spider head butted me, sending me flying into the cave wall. It came after me again and I rolled away from its flailing legs. One caught me in the back knocked me down, but I rolled away again. I reached behind me and pulled out a handful of thick, bloodstained needles. Ok, he's got cactus legs, I thought. Staying away from those. I threw the needles in the spider's face, which only made it angry. It swiped at me with a leg, and I raised Riptide, slicing off the tip of it. The spider reared back and tried to flatten me, but I danced away from its body. I tripped on a rock and fell down heavily. The giant arachnid snapped at me, but I got to my feet and dove to safety, or not. I landed in something sticky. A web! I struggled to get out, but only managed to get even more entangled. The spider advanced slowly, and clicked it's mandibles hungrily. It nipped at my chin, playing with me before it fed. At least Annabeth is safe, I thought. The spider threaded more webs around me to hold me in place, then went in for the kill. I turned my head away, and hoped it would be quick.

**No Percy, don't die! Quite a 'sticky' situation he's in, no? Will he make it out?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Will Percy survive? We can only hope.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

I turned my head as the spider came towards me. At least Annabeth got away, I thought. As long as she's safe, I don't care what happens to me. The spider's mandibles were inches from my neck. I closed my eyes. Nothing happened; maybe it was toying with me again? Still nothing. I opened one eye and saw the spider standing inches from me, motionless. Then it collapsed, and I saw a very frightened Annabeth on its back. She pulled her knife from its neck and jumped down, shivering. I had never been so happy to see someone in my entire life. She came over and started to cut me out of the web.

"Annabeth, thank the gods. I thought I was done."

"You really think I'd leave you alone?" she said. "That's the last thing I'd do. You wouldn't last five minutes without me."

I smiled as she cut through the last of the webs. She put her knife away and I gave her a huge hug. It surprised her at first, but then she hugged me back.

"I thought you were afraid I spiders?" I said, not letting go.

"Yeah well, no ones allowed to beat you up but me." she said.

I laughed, but then she looked at me seriously.

"Do you actually think I would just leave you?"

"Well no," I said. "I was just hoping you got away alright, and that it wouldn't be able to hurt you."

"That's what you were thinking? You weren't freaking out that you were about to die?" she asked me.

"No, of course I was freaking out, but if I knew you were safe, it didn't matter." I said shyly.

She pulled in for another hug.

"Percy, you're such a good...friend." she said.

I was a little disappointed when she said friend, but right now I was just happy we were both alright.

"We should probably get some rest." Annabeth said awkwardly.

"Yeah, good idea." I said, and let her go.

We walked back to the mouth of the cave and sat down.

"You sleep Percy; I'll keep watch this time."

"No, you saved me. You should get to sleep." I protested.

"No, I saved you, so I get to pick. Go to sleep."

"You go to sleep."

"No, you."

"Annabeth, you know I can do this all night. Just go to sleep."

She sighed, realizing I was right. I'm always right, I thought smugly.

"Well, I doubt there are any more giant spiders in here. How about we both sleep?" she suggested.

"Ok." I agreed, and we layed down.

"But what if there is something?" I asked, getting an idea. "How do we let each other know?"

Annabeth grabbed my hand.

"Like this." she said.

"And you know, it gets pretty cold up here. And we don't have any blankets. What do we do about that?" I asked mischievously.

"This." she said simply and shuffled right up next to me.

"That'll work." I said, surprised she was playing along so easily.

"Hey Percy? I'm still a little cold. Can you...?" she asked me.

I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled up closer to me.

"That better?" I asked.

"Perfect." she sighed happily, and closed her eyes.

I closed my eyes as well, and soon fell asleep, all my worries about the quest and Python disappearing in this one, perfect moment.

Percy's POV

I woke with Annabeth still nestled safely in my arms. I shook her gently.

"Annabeth." I said softly. "Annabeth, wake up."

She groaned quietly and rolled over, determined not to wake up. I remembered how she had woken me up my first morning at camp, and decided I'd have a little fun.

"Annabeth, you idiot. Why'd you have to save me?" I said dramatically. "And you call me Seaweed Brain."

I brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"You know, I never did get to thank you..." I said.

I saw a little smile on her lips as I bent down and kissed her in the cheek. She opened her eyes and I fell back.

"Oh my goddess!" I said, pretending to be surprised, and putting my hand to my mouth.

"Mornin' gorgeous." she said, playing along. "If I get woken up like this everyday, I think I'll like it here."

We both started laughing.

"I wasn't that dramatic was I?" she asked.

"Well, you did fall of the couch, so..."

She punched me in the arm lightly.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

I cradled my arm.

"Ow! I think its broken Annabeth!" I said, even more dramatically then before.

"You're such a drama queen." she said, laughing, as I pretended to faint.

"Get up fish face."

"Hey, fish are wonderful creatures."

"That would explain the smell." she murdered.

"You'd better watch it Chase, I'll get you for that one." I threatened.

She raised her hands and made a, 'come at me', gesture. I got an evil glint in my eye. Her face fell.

"Percy don't. Stop right now."

I didn't stop.

"Percy, I'm serious." she said, backing away.

I followed.

"Percy no! Ahaha! Stop! Please Percy!" she squealed as I tackled her and started tickling mercilessly.

She squirmed and kicked but I held her in place and didn't stop. Finally I gave her a break to catch her breath. Her face was red and her hair was all messed up. Super cute, I thought.

"Was that all?" she asked, still giggling. "That was weak."

"You want to go again?"

"Nono, that's fine."

I laughed and helped her up. When she stopped laughing we set out again. I was starving. There had been plenty of food on the ship, but I didn't think to grab any before we left. We kept passing fruit trees, but Annabeth smacked my hands away whenever I tried to grab one.

"That one will turn your skin purple. That one will have you vomiting for a week. That one...that is a pear."

I held it up happily.

"So I can eat it?" I asked.

She nodded. I cheered and grabbed a handful more. Annabeth shook her head but picked some too, she did look pretty hungry. We stopped and ate for a while. I had at least ten of them, they were delicious. I guess I ate pretty fast to, because I finished and sat there watching Annabeth eat. She looked up at me and shook her head.

"What?" I asked indignantly.

She reached over and wiped pear juice from my face.

"Nothing. Well, not anymore."

She went back to eating and I smiled. Maybe she did like me, I thought. I mean, she's kissed me a lot, never on the lips, but still. And we cuddled in the cave, and now she's wiping stuff off my face. I hope she likes me, I sure like her. Maybe like isn't a strong enough word. I think I'm in love. I thought about telling her right then, but didn't want to distract her from the quest. It always wait until after, of course, I might not be around after...

Annabeth finished eating and we set out again. We were closer to our destination than we thought, and got there before the sun even started to dip in the sky. We came to a clearing and Annabeth pointed.

"There it is. Black Needles Peak."

"It's big."

"Well it is a mountain, Seaweed Brain. What did you expect?"

"I don't know, but I guess it doesn't matter. Pythons down at the bottom anyway."

Annabeth nodded.

"You ready?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, let's go kill us a snake."

**Alright, so that one had some fluff. Deal with it. Anyways, this story is almost finished. I hope you guys have liked it so far, and I know you'll like the end. *evil grin* tee-hee, what have I got planned?**


	26. Chapter 26

**I've been waiting to write this part since the beginning. I be excited.**

Percy's POV

As we got closer to the mountain, the temperature dropped, and even though the sun was shining, it got darker. I unconsciously took Annabeth's hand, and we walked into the valley together.

It was the same as I'd seen it in my dream: a calm little clearing with a small stream running through. Trees and colourful flowers were dotted around, and it would have been a wonderful place for a picnic, except for the giant evil snake. Python was still coiled around the stone tower in the middle of the valley. He looked at us and hissed. It sounded like he was laughing.

"I'm ssso glad, you could make it. Many think, it'sss not worth, the trip."

I shuddered. His voice chilled me to the bone. It made me want to crawl into a hole and never come out. But Annabeth still had my hand, and that filled me with courage.

"We're not going to let you take the oracle." I said in what I hoped was a loud and commanding voice. "And your not going anywhere near my soul."

Python hissed again and his tongue darted out as black poison dripped from his fangs and sizzled in the grass below him.

"Join me Perssseusss. Give me your sssoul. You will gain unssstoppable power."

The snake spiralled down the stone tower and slithered toward us.

"What do you sssay, Perssseusss? Will you help me rissse? Will you give me your sssoul."

"Are you kidding me? Dude, you're nuts."

Python hissed angrily.

"Fine. Have it your way Perssseusss. You will regret thisss desssicion dearly."

"Yeah yeah, sure. Can we get this over with? I kind of gotta be somewhere, and this is sorta wasting my time."

"Impudent whelp! I will enjoy this." he hissed, and lunged at us.

I let go of Annabeth's hand and dove to the left as she dove to the right. The snake sailed by us and ploughed a trench in the earth, taking out several trees in the process. It turned quickly and shot at us again. I barely had time to get out of the way.

"Annabeth, put your hat on! Get behind him!" I yelled.

She nodded and slipped on her hat. Python was fazed by her disappearance for a minute but he shook it off quickly.

"No matter. Now ssshe will have to watch, asss I kill you."

"You're a freak." I said, shaking my head.

Python roared angrily. Can snakes roar? I guess so. Anyway, he roared angrily and reared back. As he started to strike he hissed painfully, and threw his head in circle. I saw Annabeth on his back with her knife stuck between the chinks of his armour. Her hat had just fallen off. Python roared again and bucked like a horse, sending her flying across the valley. She landed in the stream and I willed the water to cushion her fall. She came up spitting out water and gasping for air, but otherwise ok. Python hissed again and started to slither toward her. I sprinted to the stream. The snake opened its mouth and spit black poison at Annabeth. I pushed the button on my watch and dove in front of the poison just in time, and it splattered against my shield. It started to sizzle and melt through the metal, so I quickly unbuckled it. Python opened its mouth to spit more poison, and I threw the melting shield down his gullet. The snake gagged and started choking on the shield. I took that opportunity to make the stream rise, and shot the whole lot of it at the snake. It hit him full in the face, blinding him, and then Annabeth and I charged. Annabeth leapt onto his head and stabbed out his left eye. Python went nuts, thrashing around madly, but Annabeth had already jumped to safety. The snakes head whipped around at me, and I raised my sword to parry away a fang, but I cut right through it! The fang was sliced in half, and black acid spewed everywhere. A huge glob landed on my shirt, and it started to burn through the fabric. I ripped off the lower half of my shirt, but not fast enough; the venom had left an ugly burn on my side that, well, burned. I heard Annabeth call my name, but I was too occupied with the snake to see what the problem was. While I was distracted by the burn, Python had somehow shrunk. He was only as thick as a garbage can now. It coiled around me and squeezed. I was familiar with this position, last time it had broken all of my ribs. Couldn't let that happen again. I hacked at the snakes powerful coils, but my sword bounced off harmlessly. Python laughed; he was enjoying squeezing the life out of me.

"You ssshould have joined me, little hero. Thisss, will be mossst, painful."

He snaked his head around to face me, and his tongue darted out into my face. He opened his mouth to strike and I bashed him in the nose with the hilt of Riptide. I dazed him, and his grip slackened just enough for me to wriggle free. The snake recovered quickly and lunged, but Annabeth pounced and wrapped her arms and legs around its neck. Python whirled around, trying to shake her off. She looked like a firefighter from a cartoon trying to hold a really powerful fire hose. It would've been funny if there hadn't been a very real possibility of her dying. Annabeth tried to stab her knife through the chinks in its armoured skin again, but the gaps were too small now. Yelling with frustration she let go and was flung away. Sailing through the air she spun effortlessly and landed in a crouch, like a cat. Python hissed with pure rage and bared his fangs.

"You, die firssst, misssssy."

The snake lunged at Annabeth, but she dodged the strike. Again and again she dodged, dancing away from the fangs gracefully. Every once in a while she would get close to the snakes head and she would make a slash with her knife, but she couldn't find her mark. Annabeth looked like she was getting tired, and I had to help her. Grimacing against the painful burn, I stood and charged back into battle.

**What do you think of the final battle so far? It's kinda difficult to imagine how someone would fight a snake with a sword, other than just stabbing it and being done.**

**Tell me what you thought :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**I know(well hope, really) that you guys are excited, so without any further ado, I give to you, the next chapter, the one after 26, the one before 28, the very climax of this entire story, the part when all is either lost or won! Chapter 27, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

Percy yelled at me to put on my hat, and I did. I raced behind the giant snake and leapt onto its back. While Percy kept it busy I looked for a weak point in the armour. Python moved and a gap opened. I thrust my knife into it and twisted the blade around cruelly. The snake flung me off and I landed in the stream. The water seemed to wrap around me and cushion my fall. Percy, I thoughT, and swam to the edge. As I was climbing out the serpent spit black venom at me, but Percy was there to save the day. He dove in front of me with his shield and stopped the venom. I climbed out of the stream and stood beside him as his shield started to melt. He unbuckled it and through it down the beasts throat. It choked, and we leapt into action. I bounded onto its head and stabbed out one of its eyes, then jumped away quickly before it could throw me off. I saw Percy try to block the snake's fangs, but he cut clean through one of them and was doused in acid. He quickly ripped his shirt in half trying to get it off of him, but it had still left a nasty burn. I saw Python lunging at him again.

"Percy!" I yelled to warn him.

He looked up in time to see the snake coiled around him. It had shrunk somehow, and now had Percy in a death grip. He hacked uselessly at the snake's armoured skin, and it laughed at him. I ran towards them and saw Percy bash it in the nose with the hilt of his sword. Python dropped him, but quickly regained his focus and lunged again at Percy. I dove and wrapped my arms and legs tightly around its neck, and held on for dear life. It started to thrash around, trying to shake me off, but I held on tighter. I took out my knife and tried to stab through the snake's skin again, but the gaps were too small this time. I yelled with frustration and let go, sailing through the air and landing with a crouch. Percy was staring at me, clearly impressed, but this was no time to feel flattered. I charged back at Python and dodged his strikes easily. My blade couldn't seem to find its mark either though. Percy ran over and bashed him over the head again, but it didn't help much. Python turned his head to me, and his battle-axe like tail to Percy. It seemed to have a mind of its own, swinging at Percy with amazing accuracy. Percy seemed to be holding his own though, and I turned my attention back to the business end.. The front of the snake started spitting black acid at me. It was easy enough to dodge, but I had to be careful not to accidentally roll through a sizzling puddle of it. I heard a yell and looked over at Percy. He was on the ground rolling back and forth as the axe like tail slashed down at him like a guillotine. It crashed into the ground inches from his head, and stuck there for a moment. Percy grabbed on and was flung the length of Pythons body ad the tail jerked upward sharply. Percy flipped through the air and landed heavily ten feet from me. It distracted me and I tripped. The snake hissed triumphantly and struck. I didn't have time to move, I was done, but then Percy came flying in from the side and grabbed me, rolling us to safety. Except Percy didn't make it to safety. One of Python's fangs caught Percy in the shoulder, and I rolled away as he howled in agony. The snake tried to bite down and impale Percy on the other fang, but luckily that was the one Percy had cut off. Python whipped his head around and Percy flew off the fang, colliding with the stone tower. He tried to pick himself up but didn't have the strength. Python slithered toward Percy, so I ran to his side and threw my dagger at the snake. By sheer luck it sailed by his open mouth and cut off his tongue. As he rolled around with pain filled rage, I pulled Percy into the tower.

"Percy!"

He got to his knees, and then stood shakily. He looked over at his shoulder and grimaced. I could see right through it. The flesh inside and around the wound was a dark purple colour, and I could still hear it sizzling from the acid.

"Percy, are you ok?" I asked.

It was a stupid question. Of course he was not ok, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. He nodded, then grit his teeth and started walking further up the tower.

"Come on." he said through clenched teeth. "This way up."

I followed and put my arm around him, careful not to touch his wound, and helped him up the endless stairs. At the top was a small room, with a single window. The ceiling was held up by thick wooden beams. There was nothing in the room except a little wooden stool, like the one the oracle sat on back at camp. I ran and got the stool.

"Here Percy, sit."

He ignored me and walked to the window, where he looked out grimly.

"This isn't good." he said, and I went to look.

Python had grown back to his original size, and was slithering up the tower. Round and round he went, getting higher with every loop. I backed away from the window, and so did Percy. He held his sword up, and I went for my knife, and then realized I had lost it at the bottom. I looked around for a weapon but there was nothing. Nothing except the stool. Better than nothing, I thought, and picked it up. Python's evil red eyes appeared at the window, and I heard him hiss.

"Thisss isss the end, little heroesss. Sssay goodbye."

The eyes disappeared. We waited. One minute passed. Two. Still nothing. I looked at Percy quizzically, and he took a step forward to check the window. He was halfway there when the wall behind us exploded. A chunk of rock hit me in the head and I went down. I looked up and the room was spinning. Everything seemed to be going in slow mo. The entire roof and wall of the tower had been destroyed. Pythons head was there, glaring at us with evil glee. I looked around for Percy and saw him pinned beneath a heavy wooden beam. He met my eyes and shouted something, but I couldn't here him, my ears were ringing.

"Ssshe diesss firssst." Python hissed. "Watch, asss I make her sssuffer."

Percy yelled something and struggled harder. Python came towards me slowly. Ten feet away. Eight feet. Six feet. Any second now and I was done for. I looked over at Percy to say goodbye and saw him screaming with rage. There were tears streaming from his eyes and he thrashed violently beneath the beam. He wont be able to get out, I thought, that beam is too big. It would take five fully grown men to move it. Then I heard Percy bellow with exertion, and he threw the beam off. He jumped to his feet and charged at Python. I looked back at the snake. He was inches from me, but hadn't noticed Percy. Percy body checked him with all his might, and Python was pushed out of the tower, but Percy toppled out after him. I rushed to the edge and looked down. I saw Python still wrapped around the tower, but further down. Percy was dangling from a window sill with one hand, and jabbing his sword at the snake with the other. Python reared back and struck at Percy, creating a massive crater where he had hung a split second before. I saw Percy drop from the ledge and plummet down the tower. He kicked off the wall at the last second and rolled to break his fall. I heard a loud snap, and Percy clutched his leg. Python slithered down after him, but took his time, Percy wasn't going anywhere. I screamed at Percy, and he looked up at me grimly. He stuck his sword point into the dirt, and used it to haul himself up. When he stood he howled as he put weight on the broken leg, but held his ground.

"You have sssurprisssed me, Perssseusss. You are far ssstronger than heroesss, of the passst."

"Maybe you're just getting old." Percy shot back. "I've seen tougher snakes at the pet store."

Percy was amazing. Broken leg, a hole in his shoulder, burnt and cut in dozens of places, and he was still making fun of this massive snake. He's either really brave, or really stupid. Sadly, it's probably the latter.

"It would be wissse, to hold your tongue, Perssseusss. We wouldn't want anything to happen, to your little friend..."

"Stay away from her!" he yelled angrily. "If you touch her..."

"You'll what? Will you kill me? How hasss that worked for you ssso far, Perssseusss?"

"Just come over here so I can kill you." he said fiercely.

Python laughed and slithered closer.

"Asss you wisssh, Perssseusss."

The massive snake reared back and bared its fangs. There's no way he could get out of this. He was done. Percy raised his sword, as Python readied itself to strike.

"See you in Tartars." Percy said viciously, and the snake struck.

Percy didn't try to dodge. He didn't try to block. Instead, he crouched low and, ignoring his broken leg, propelled himself straight towards the snakes open mouth. He held his sword with both hands, and roared as he thrust upward, piercing the roof of Pythons mouth. One of the snake's fangs pierced Percy's side, and blood gushed from his waist. The serpent flailed around in its death throes, but Percy held on. Finally, the beast collapsed. I couldn't see Percy; he was still inside its mouth. Still impaled on its fang.

"Percy!" I screamed, and sprinted down the tower.

As I ran out the bottom I saw Percy stumble from the serpent's mouth. His sword was still stuck through the monsters head, but its fang had broken off and was lodged in his side. He staggered a few steps, and fell to his knees.

"Annabeth." he gasped, and collapsed.

I ran to his side rolled him onto his back. He was breathing heavily and coughing up blood.

"The fang...take it...take it out." he gasped.

I took hold of it firmly and looked at Percy, he grit his teeth and nodded. I pulled it out. Percy howled with agony.

"Percy, you're going to be ok. It's not that bad. You'll be ok." I said.

He wouldn't be ok. I looked over his broken body. Broken leg, gaping hole in his shoulder, and deep gash in his side that poured blood freely. His clothes were shredded and burnt, covered in his own blood. I ripped the rest of his shirt off and tried to staunch the flow of blood. There was too much, and the shirt was soaked in seconds, but I kept holding it there.

"You'll be ok Percy. Everything will be ok. You've had little cuts like this before. You'll pull through."

I think I was trying to reassure myself more than him. He didn't look so good.

"Annabeth...I need...I need to tell you..."

"No Percy, you can tell me later. Just breathe." I cried.

Percy took my hand and gripped it tightly. He half sat up and looked into my eyes.

"Annabeth please, the...the last lines of...the prophecy. I have...have to tell you-"

He couldn't finish. He started coughing up blood, and his whole body shook.

"It doesn't matter right now Percy. Please, just hang in there." I said, tears pouring down my face.

"I have to tell you...you need to...need to know that...that I...I-I love...I love...I lov-"

He was cut off again by another fit of coughing. This time it didn't stop and his body convulsed violently. He gasped for air.

"Percy! No! Please, hold on! You can do this! I can't lose you, not now!" I wailed, tears gushing from my red eyes.

Percy's grip on my hand loosened, and the usual warm glow faded from his eyes. He looked up at the sky, red from the setting sun, and let out one final breath. Percy looked over at me, smiled warmly, and closed his eyes. I shook him, but he wouldn't wake up. I tried CPR, but that didn't help either. Finally I gave up, wrapped my arms around his lifeless body, and sobbed. Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. Percy Jackson, the slayer of the mighty Python. Percy Jackson, the boy I fell in love with.

Percy Jackson, was dead.

**I know you guys probably all hate me right now 'cause I killed Percy, but please, keep reading the story. I'll update soon, I promise.**

**So anyhoozles, did you like the big fight?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Alright, here's the update as promised. Not as soon as I'd hoped to get it up, but I've been busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

As if fate was trying to make me feel even worse, it started to rain. Heavy drops poured down, and showered me and Percy's body.

"Why Percy? Why did you have to save me?" I asked sadly as I brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"You could've just left me, and then you'd still be here." Yeah, but you wouldn't, said the logical voice in my head.

That was true, I thought. Percy had sacrificed himself to save me, like he had countless times before. He never thought about himself, only about how he could help other people. How he could help me.

"I never got to tell you Percy. Never got to tell you that... that I love you. I love you Percy."

I kissed his forehead and started crying again. I looked down at his terrible shoulder wound. A wide hole, all the way through. Purple from the snake's venom. As I watched the rain pour into the wound, the purple started to fade. Soon it was gone altogether, and the cut started to close. I checked the slice down his side, and that started to close too. All the smaller burns and gashes on his body disappeared as well. His leg straightened as the bone fused back together. The colour came back to his face, and I felt warmth emanating from his body. I shook him gently.

"Percy?" I asked quietly.

He didn't answer.

"Percy?" I asked a little louder.

Still nothing. I closed my eyes and gave in to the fact that he was gone. A massive hole opened in my heart, one I was sure would never be filled.

"That's Seaweed Brain to you, missy."

My eyes shot open. Percy's eyes were open, looking up at me. He had a little smirk on his face.

"Percy!" I shouted, overjoyed.

I pulled him in and crushed him with a hug. I started crying again, but this time with tears of complete and total happiness. Percy was sniffling. We pulled away, and he had tears in his eyes.

"I thought you were dead. You weren't breathing. You didn't have a pulse. I-"

He put a finger to my lips.

"Sh-sh-sh. It's ok Annabeth. I'm here now."

He pulled me back into his arms.

"But how? You were gone, I was sure of it." I cried with disbelief.

"Well, everything went black for a while, and then I was standing by this river. There was a guy, in a boat, waving for me to get in, but I heard your voice. I turned around and you were there, calling my name. You-you took my hands, and...you...told me you loved me." he said shakily. "Then I saw a white light, and we walked into it. Together. And now I'm back." he said, fresh tears springing to his eyes.

"Did you mean that, Annabeth? Do you really love me?" he asked.

I nodded. He smiled.

"Good, because I love you Annabeth. More than anything in the world."

Then he kissed me. Right on the lips. I kissed him right back, and we didn't break for a long time. There was nobody to interrupt us now. When we finally parted, he had a dreamy look in his eyes, and I laughed at him. He smiled and kissed me again, shorter this time, before pulling me close and holding me tight.

"Percy?" I asked him, face buried in his chest.

"Yeah?"

"What were the last lines of the prophecy? The ones that came after, 'and in the end, a choice rests on one'."

He stroked my arms tenderly.

"It said, 'and in the end, a choice rests on one, to speak the truth to the one loved most, or leave this world, a desolate ghost'." he said.

"I thought it had been about me," he continued. "That's what I was trying to tell you before I..." he trailed off.

I don't think he could bring himself to say that he'd died.

"But it had meant me." I finished for him. "I had to choose to tell you, or I would die sad and alone."

Percy held me tighter.

"But I'm back, we beat Python. I'll never let you feel sad or alone." he said. "I love you."

He rested his head against mine and sighed happily. In our moment of bliss, we had forgotten that it was raining. Percy laughed and stood, picking me up with him.

"Let's get somewhere dry, I don't want to ruin my lovely outfit." he said sarcastically.

We ran to the stone tower and sat down on the steps inside, still laughing. Percy looked at me and I looked at him. He slid closer to me and put his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"We did it Annabeth. I can't believe it, but we did. We won."

"Yes we did." I agreed.

We had won, and victory was sweet. Especially since the prize had been Percy. I sighed happily knowing our troubles were over. Percy lay back on the stairs and I closed my eyes. I fell asleep in his arms, and nothing, nothing at all, could ruin this one, long awaited, perfect moment.

**Yay everything's all happy now! Internet group hug! I'll just be wrapping things up in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading. Ciao**


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow guys, 100 reviews! This is awesome! Thanks a million.**

**So it's been a few days, and I be sorry, but here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and for minute thought I was back at camp. Then I noticed the cold stone steps I was laying on, and realized I was in the tower. I rolled over to wrap my arms around Percy, but he wasn't there. Where'd he go? I frowned. I didn't think he'd just leave without telling me.

I got up and stretched. Then I heard someone humming outside. I smiled and shook my head, Percy. Percy was just outside the entrance to the tower, cooking something over the fire. He didn't hear me, so I snuck up behind him and placed a soft kiss on his neck. Percy shivered and almost dropped his food in the fire.

"Morning Seaweed Brain." I said, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hello beautiful." he said, and turned around into my hug. "I, made breakfast."

I looked up at him. He had a huge goofy smile plastered on his face.

"You made breakfast?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Really? Is it edible?" I asked teasingly.

"Of course it is! My foods not that bad."

"Well actually, it kind of is. Remember a few days ago when we were on the ship and you tried to make dinn-" I was cut off by Percy's lips.

He pulled away and smiled at me.

"What were you saying?" he asked.

"I don't remember." I answered honestly, and kissed him again.

"Look what I made for breakfast! Trust me, you'll be like, crazy impressed."

I rolled my eyes but checked out the spread. Percy had a big fire burning, with several stone plates propped up over it. He had eggs cooking on one plate, bacon frying in another, and bread toasting on a small one.

"Where did you get all this?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, the eggs are from all the birds nest around here, and I found the bread way at the bottom of our packs." he explained.

"And the bacon?" I asked, confused.

"Oh. Right, the bacon. I kinda just found it over by the stream. It confused me at first too, but this is like, the greatest bacon I've ever had."

"You found it by the stream?"

"Yeah, I swear on the Styx I found it by the stream." thunder rumbled, but Percy was still here, so I guess he was telling the truth.

"Hey," he said, "maybe the, god of bacon or something put it there."

"God of bacon? I don't think so Percy."

"Do you have a better explanation?"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain. Let's eat."

We tucked into the food ravenously, and finished it off quickly. Percy was right, this was the best bacon I've ever had. When we were finished, Percy offered me the last piece of toast. I smiled at his generosity and cut it in half with my knife. When we were finished we leaned back against the tower and looked at the valley. Percy put his arm around me, and we just sat and talked, about everything and nothing and few things in between. It lasted about, forty five minutes, then Percy pointed to something across the valley. I turned to look but didn't see anything.

"Percy, what? I don't see anyth-Ahh!" I screamed as he picked me up over his shoulder.

"Percy no, not the stream."

"I think yes, yes the stream."

"Percy no."

"Annabeth yes."

"Percy no!"

"Annabeth yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"PERCY!"

"ANNABE-"

I didn't here the rest. We were in the stream. At least he came in with me, I thought. Percy swam circles around me and jumped out of the water like a dolphin and shot water from his mouth.

"You're a fish." I said laughing.

"But a really good looking one, right?" he said as he swam up to me.

"In your dreams, Seaweed Brain."

Percy faked a hurt expression.

"I've never been so insulted." he said indignantly. "I pride myself on my fishy good looks."

"Your fishy good looks?"

"Yeah well, maybe I didn't think that through before saying it." he said, and stuck out his tongue out at me.

I splashed water in his face. He smiled evilly. Oh gods no, I thought. Annabeth, what have you done? Percy raised the whole stream over his head and swirled I around. That might hurt a bit, I thought. Then I got an idea. I walked over to him calmly, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. The water dropped back into the stream, and I pulled away. Percy stood there dumbly, with his eyes closed, kissing thin air.

"Hey Percy," I said, snapping my fingers at him, "wake up."

He opened his eyes and grinned.

"Sorry, you're a little distracting."

I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the stream, he followed. I looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Are you gonna help me out here? I'm wet." I said.

"I see that. Didn't you bring a towel?" he said seriously.

"No, can't you just dry me off?"

"Well," said Percy mischievously, "there is a price..."

I walked over and kissed him deeply. He was surprised at first, but then responded eagerly. I pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Does that cover it?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Percy concentrated and the water flew off of me and back into the stream. I walked towards the tower.

"Hey!" called Percy. "What, no tip?"

"Don't push your luck Seaweed Brain." I said without turning around.

It was getting late, so we decided to spend the night here and set off early tomorrow morning. Percy rekindled the fire and we pulled out our bed rolls. I slid mine right up next to his, making one big bed, and lay down. Percy looked over and I patted the spot beside me. He smiled and lay down beside me, on his back, staring up at the stars. I did the same, and he put an arm under my neck, pulling me in close.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad I met you. Even if it did introduce me to, all of this, I wouldn't have changed a thing."

I gave him a little peck on the lips.

"Me neither Seaweed Brain, me neither."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, once again, perfectly happy.

**No authors note.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm finding this a little hard to finish, but I'm giving it a good try. Here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy's POV

Annabeth woke me up early the next morning and we set off. We made it back to the paddle boat before dark, and decided to float downriver during the night. The ship was anchored where we left her. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the ships name painted on the side. Annabeth. What else could I have name it? Annabeth was the perfect name, and this was a pretty perfect ship. Although named the same, it could never compare to the real thing, which I would trade ten ships for any day of the week. Yes, the real Annabeth, the one I loved, was perfect. We boarded the ship and sailed off into the night.

Our ship was nearing the east coast of the states, and I could see Florida in the distance.

"Annabeth!" I called out.

She came jogging up to me.

"What's up?"

"Do we have to be back at camp, like, right away?" I asked.

"Um, I don't think it matters. They might be expecting us home soon, but if we're a few days late it shouldn't matter. Why?"

I shuffled my feet.

"Well see, Florida is coming up here really quick, and well, Sea World is in Florida..." I said, hoping she understood.

"You want to go to Sea World?" she asked, clearly amused.

"Yep." I said, smiling, "It could be our first date."

"First date at Sea World?" she mused.

"Seems pretty perfect to me." I said.

Annabeth pretended to think about it. I, of course, thought she was serious.

"Annabeth please!" I begged, dropping to my knees in front of her.

"Please please please! We can go anywhere you want next time! To like, architecture conventions and those boring old museums and anywhere else in the world you can think of, just please please please let me go to Sea World!" I begged.

She looked down at me, and smiled.

"Oh my gods Seaweed Brain, I was kidding. Of course we can go to Sea World."

I hugged her and picked her up off her feet, spinning her around in circles.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I cheered.

With every thank you I kissed her, and luckily for me, she looked pretty happy about that. I finally put her down and steered the ship straight for Florida. I guess we'll be a few days late, I thought. Sea World here I come.

Annabeth's POV

We spent three days in Sea World. Percy insisted on going every ride five times, even the ones only little kids were allowed on. He also wouldn't leave until he had talked to every single sea creature and knew whether or not they were being treated well. A manatee told him the water in their tank wasn't getting cleaned as often as it was supposed to. So of course Percy went and found whoever's job it was to do that and yelled at him for an hour. I thought the poor kid was going to have a heart attack, but Percy didn't care. As far as he was concerned, anyone who so much as flushed their goldfish deserved the Fields of Punishment for eternity. I wanted to Iris-message Chiron so he wouldn't worry, but Percy wouldn't let me. He wanted to make a big dramatic entrance when we got back to camp.

When Percy had finished catching up with every animal in the park, and clearing out the souvenir shop, we headed back to the ship. A couldn't help but shake my head at how ridiculous Percy looked. He was decked out in complete Sea World apparel, with matching shoes and whale shaped hat. Don't ask what the whale shaped hat looked like, you don't want to know. And what made it all worse? He wouldn't shut up about it the whole way home.

"And the dolphins were telling me all about their act, and then I said that I'd come back and see it some time, and I'd bring you too, and then the sting rays were all floating around and they were not happy that they couldn't sting anybody, so I taught them how to play dead to scare people, and that was working great, people were freaking out, yeah, those stingrays were a hoot, I should hang out with them sometime, but the sea horses were the best I mean, come on, my dad invents horses, and then there's these little horses that live in the sea? How perfectly awesome is that? And we totally hit it off too, they said if I had been staying another couple days that I could come to a party they were throwing, but we had to leave so..."

Percy finally stopped to breathe, and I cut him off before he could start again.

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty cool." I said, desperate to change the subject. "But have you thought anymore about your dramatic entrance yet?"

"Yes! It's great, see we're gonna sail this ship, out of the water, into camp." he said excitedly.

I was confused, which tends to happen a lot when I'm listening to Percy.

"Sail the ship, out, of the water? How is that going to work?"

"Just watch." he said with a glint in his eye. "I've got it all figured out."

That worried me a little. Percy rarely had anything planned out, and when he did, they tended to go wrong. Terribly wrong for that matter. But he refused to tell me more on his plan, so I retreated to my cabin for the remainder of the trip.

I don't remember anything the campers explained to me about Percy's, 'dramatic entrance', because I guess I slept through the whole thing. I just remember Percy carrying me down the gang plank, bridal style, to massive cheers from our camp friends.

Nico's POV

Thalia and I had gotten back to camp a few days ago, but she was still being kept in the infirmary. She wasn't happy. Apparently she, 'felt completely fine and didn't understand why these idiots wouldn't let her go'. I laughed at that for a moment, but quickly stopped when I remembered how she had gotten hurt in the first place, and that Percy and Annabeth were still out there.

We hadn't heard anything from them since we left, and apparently neither had anyone at camp. I was getting worried. They definitely should have made it to Brazil by now. Heck, they should've been back a few days ago, assuming they had survived. People had started to loose hope. The only ones still sure they would come back were me, Thalia, and most of the Athena cabin, but even I wasn't so sure anymore. I took a walk down to the beach. This is where Percy had come to think, and I found out it was a pretty good place for it. I was just wondering if we would ever find out what had happened to them when I heard the canon fire. It had come from the water. I looked out, but couldn't see anything. Another shot, just as loud as before. I kept looking, but still nothing. Other campers had heard the noise too, and flocked towards the beach. Pretty soon the whole camp was there, even Thalia.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. I heard canons, but I don't see anything."

The camp stated out over the lake.

"There!" yelled an Apollo camper, pointing.

We all looked closer, but couldn't see anything. Then, a thick wooden pole came into view. It was rising out of the water. A flag connected to the pole was billowing in the wind. A dark blue flag, with a green trident on it. Poseidon's flag. Percy's flag. I smiled, and shook my head. Percy was insane, I thought, but couldn't help being happy he was back.

The rest of his ship rose from the water, and the campers started freaking out, then they saw Percy perched on the bowsprit, waving, and they cheered like mad. I wondered who was steering the ship, then realized it had to be Annabeth(little did I know she was asleep in her cabin). The massive vessel ran aground on the shore, and Percy disappeared for a moment, then the gang plank came crashing down. Percy leapt onto it and sauntered down casually, carrying Annabeth, bridal style. He reached the sand and the campers crowed them, cheering and clapping them on the back. Percy waved them back and they quoted down a bit, making a ring around him and Annabeth. She looked a little flustered, but Percy was loving the attention. He went over to Annabeth, put an arm around her, dipped her down and kissed her deeply. The camp went insane. I think I must have popped at least one eardrum. I looked up and saw them still kissing. Wonder when that happened, I thought. Well it's about time, anyway. Chiron blew his conch horn loudly and everyone stopped talking.

"I'm as excited to have Percy and Annabeth back with us, and to see what has, err, 'developed', during their quest, but it would be much easier explained later tonight at the campfire. Besides, it's dinner time."

Nico was twenty feet away, but he was sure he heard Percy's stomach growl. Everyone else heard it too, they laughed.

Percy looked around sheepishly, "Maybe dinners not such a bad idea."

**Woo-hoo! Back to camp, time to par-Tay! Or not.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Probably the last chapter guys, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Also, some people have been curious about Thalia and Nico. I honestly don't know why I even put that they liked eachother at the beginning, because I don't get that pairing at all. I like to stick to the ones in the books, that actually happened. So no more will be said on that matter. **

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Annabeth's POV

The camp reluctantly piled into the dining pavilion to eat. My cabin mates pestered me with questions, but I said they'd have to wait. Percy had sat on the opposite side of his table, so he could look at me while we ate. I waved at him and he waved back, mouth full of pizza.

"Come on Annabeth, tell us what happened." begged one of my half sisters.

"Please." added Malcolm.

"You guys can wait until the campfire." I said, for the hundredth time.

I looked over at Percy and shook my head, then pointed a thumb at my cabin mates as if to say, 'can you believe these guys?'. Percy shrugged and pointed to the Ares table. The cabin was having a pop chugging contest, and just as I was turning back to Percy, Clarisse' pop exploded in her face. The whole pavilion went silent, except for Percy, who was rolling around on the ground, laughing his butt off.

"Jackson! You die, now!" bellowed Clarisse, and charged him.

Percy stopped laughing and bolted. Clarisse almost caught him, but he made it to a fountain and used the water to shoot him twenty feet in the air. He looked down and made faces at Clarisse.

"Take that la Rue! What are you gonna do now? Huh? Wait, no. No! No, don't do that! Ahh!" Percy screamed as he came crashing back to earth.

Clarisse had grabbed a shield and held it over the fountains head, stopping the water. Percy's water platform dissolved and he dropped like a rock. He sat up and grinned at Clarisse, then tried to run again. She was faster though. Percy was in a headlock, still laughing like maniac. I turned back to my food. Percy was nuts.

Later at the campfire, Chiron called me, Percy, and Thalia up to recount the events of our quest. When the part about the Cetus was over, Thalia sat down and the two of us finished the story. Percy left out the part about him dying and coming back with me, that was just a tad embarrassing, but for the most part it was 100% accurate. Of course, as soon as we were done the Stoll brothers ran around re-telling the story, but in there own extravagant way.

"And when the sea monster attacked, it was all like 'kneel before me little humans' and then Percy was like 'I say nay, sushi boy!' and then ripped it apart with his bare hands." said Travis dramatically.

"And don't even get me started on Python." said Connor.

"Oh please do start, brother dear." said Travis with and English accent.

"Shall I?" asked Connor, mimicking the accent.

"Indeed you shall."

"So Python was as thick as the empire state building, and twice as long! But that didn't scare Percy at all. He ran up- no! He walked purposefully up to the snake and rippe out its fangs!" exclaimed Connor.

Travis continued, "then he stabbed the Hades out of that snake, with it's own teeth! I hope Tarturas has a good dental plan, he'll need it for sure."

I saw Percy in the middle of a crowd, showing them a few of the scars that hadn't quite healed perfectly. He lifted his shirt to show some Aphrodite girls the scar on his side, and one of them fainted. I laughed, and Percy caught my eye. He smiled and came over to me. I started to talk, but then he kissed me, and I forgot everything else. The campers cheered loudly, and clapped Percy on the back. My cabin seemed to be ok with it, and that was good.

"Hey," Percy whispered in my ear, "let's get out of here."

He took my hand and led me off into the night.

******  
Percy's POV

I grabbed Annabeth and left the campfire; I'd had enough of the Stoll's for now. We walked hand in hand through the dark, and ended up at the beach. I sat down on the sand, and she sat on my lap, resting her head on my chest.

"That was some trip, huh?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I still can't believe we did it."

I wrapped my arms around her, and she started playing with my fingers.

"I'm just glad you're ok, Seaweed Brain. I don't know what I'd do if...if..."

I knew what she meant, and pulled her in tighter to let her know it was ok.

"It's ok Annabeth, I did make it, right? I'm fine, you're fine." I squeezed her hands. "_We_, are fine."

Annabeth turned around and kissed me. I responded. She grabbed my shirt and I ran my fingers through her hair. We fell back and kissed passionately, with her laying on me. She pulled away, breathing heavily. I was doing the same, but was a little disapointed it was over so soon. She saw this and kissed me again, sweetly this time, and for only a few seconds. She stopped and smiled at me.

"Tomorrow, Seaweed Brain. Tomorrow." she said, and wrapped her arms around me.

I did the same, and she was soon asleep, breathing softly. I gave her a quick little kiss on the forehead, then closed my eyes. I had time for one last thought before sleep took me; Why, oh why, had my mom not told me about this sooner.

**SUPER IMPORTANT:**

**Ok so not the greatest ending, and somewhat expected by now(a lot of chapters end with them sleeping) but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, that is the end of this story. I hope you guys liked it. I never expected to get 100 reviews, that's just awesome. I'm going to take a break from writing for a while, but I'm working on a few new stories, so come back in a week or two and check a few of them out.**

**Thanks, luv ya ;**


End file.
